Blissful Memories
by Lunar Wave
Summary: Losing a friend hurts. 2 months after MNP, the team is still saddened about the loss. Now, as they gain new friends, they will try to get past the past. But they need to understand that, the one who was lost is still, and always will be, there for them.
1. Memory 1: Bliss

**Blissful Memories **by Lunar Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ

**Chapter Start**

**Memory 1: Bliss**

A figure floated in non-existence. She stood in space while staring at the events that unfolds in front of her. "… Momoko…" Akatsutsumi Bani, or Lunar Bliss, stood above the scene, sighing as she watched helplessly how her once host and best friend get sucked in by misery. Bliss sighed as she stared at what's going on.

"This is not exactly blissful, watching my friend suffer. I can't talk to her either… I tried to but I can't…" Bani said, frustrated as she sees her sister lay in her room. "Why can't we ever be together? Why can't we co-exist?" Bani yelled as she sighed. Bani recalled the previous days.

**/Flashback Start/**

**July 9, 2035, Monday**

"Momoko!" Kaoru called. Momoko continued walking, her eyes clouded by grief.

**July 20, 2035, Night of the Full Moon**

"Momoko?" Miyako asked, concerned. They were a bit late in heading home.

"What is it?" Momoko said as she stared at the full moon from the sky as they walked home.

"You're still sad about Bani, right?" Kaoru noted. "It's not healthy to be keeping if all in."

"Tell us… Let it out." Miyako nodded. "Don't keep it in your heart." Momoko slowly, but surely smiled and nodded. But as she was about to tell Miyako her feelings, her parents suddenly ran towards her and pulled her away from the other two. Behind her are Miyako's grandma, and Kaoru's father. Miyako proceeded to her grandma's side as Kaoru solemnly walked towards his masked father's side. The three girls made a fleeting look at each other before they were pulled away. Momoko… was never able to tell the other two how she felt. And everything was locked away.

**Akatsutsumi Home**

"Momoko… Why didn't you tell us that you work at that lab?" Kakiko fidgeted.

"So you finally figured it out…" Momoko sighed, her eyes still sad. "How?"

"Kuriko yelled that she wanted to visit the lab." Hachizou nodded. "We told her no and she complained that you go there every day! Why didn't you tell us? You might have suffered from radiation for going there almost every day!"

"I bet that's what caused your sudden memory loss last June!" Kakiko sternly said. "We're gonna send you into the hospital for a check-up! Why did the mayor allow you to be there anyway?"

"I knew that when Mayor asked to bring Momoko to the lab, something fishy was up." Hachizou gritted. "They were trying to cover up for their mistakes!"

"You'll be sent to the hospital and be checked for any signs of disease! Immediately!" Kakiko said. "And as soon as you get out, you're grounded for a whole month! And part of that sentence is that you are not allowed to use the phone or any electronics!"

**Gotokuji Home**

"… Ms. Akatsutsumi informed me, Miyako… And I'm very disappointed that you kept such a secret." Kiyoko sighed. "You will immediately head home as soon as possible, and do the everyday chores."

"Yes… Obaa-chan…" Miyako sighed. She went to her room quietly and lay down on her bed.

**Matsubara Home**

"You're grounded, got that, Kaoru? If you are not home by 3:30, I'm gonna slash your allowance. And you are not allowed to leave the house in the whole summer!" Tokio nodded.

"Sure, whatever you say. As long as I'm allowed to go to the competitions I have over the summer." Kaoru shrugged.

"That too… Yeah sure, you can go." Tokio shrugged.

"Looks like I still have something to look forward to this summer. But not much." Kaoru sighed.

**July 23, 2035, Monday**

"Hey, Miyako! I heard you work at the lab, right?" A girl approached her. "You know? _The_lab. The HQ of the PPGZ!"

"Miyako, you must get us into that lab too!" A girl pleaded with the blonde. "No fair you, Kaoru, and Momoko get to be with the PPGZ all the time!"

"Trust me; you don't want to be in that lab! I just got grounded because of working there!" Kaoru said gruffly. "And Momoko was hospitalized by her super worried parents!"

"Right…" Himeko said with a huff.

"I heard you tried to bribe your way in." Sakamoto noted. "When will you learn that money won't make things any better?" Himeko brushed off Sakamoto's comment.

"Summer's about to come…" Kaoru sighed. "And I'm not allowed to go out of the house at all this time. I've never felt so annoyed about summer, ever!"

"Well, I'll just spend it with obaa-chan." Miyako nodded.

"If I recall correctly, you're the only one of us three that wasn't grounded." Kaoru shrugged.

"But I got a punishment similar to it." Miyako sighed.

**August 4, 2035, Saturday, Hospital**

"Finally, that testing and the quarantine were done. See, I came up clean!" Momoko told her father. Something about Momoko spooked her father. She was paler, a lot less peppy, but she still talks like the same old Momoko. Hachizou shrugged it off as a hospital thing.

"Remember, what we told you about being grounded still stands. You are not allowed to leave the apartment, nor are you allowed to use the electronics." Hachizou told her.

"Right." Momoko stared at the sky blankly. That's when Hachizou finally felt the spooky part about Momoko.

"So, we going home or not?" Momoko asked her father. Hachizou shrugged the feeling away and started the walk home.

**/Flashback End/**

"I disappeared at the beginning of July, or specifically, July 5, 2035." Bani noted. "For two weeks, Momoko wasn't able to smile nor converse with her friends. Then her parents had discovered that she was secretly working part time at the National Research and Science Lab. They sent her straight to the hospital to check her for any abnormalities. She spent her July in the hospital quarantine till she was finally let out. She was found normal and clean but the testing ended at around the start of August. Momoko wasn't able to see her friends since July 20, causing severe problems on her reactions to whatever is thrown at her. She was then grounded for the whole month of August. She was disallowed from using the phone and unable to leave the house." Bani sighed as she summarized the events that she recalled. Then she went on to Momoko's psychology problem.

"Right there is the obvious mistake made by the Akatsutsumi family. Momoko never told them that I died or even who was I to begin with, which was the reason of her depression. Momoko never told them that she was a member of the Powerpuff Girls Z, under orders of Prof. Utonium and Mr. Mayor. But the thing is, they still insisted on grounding her, disallowing Momoko to be able to pour out her emotions to her friends, who knew about the incident. She did have her communicator compact with her, but she cannot use it long and often enough and she can't leave the house, which is under strict surveillance by her father. Momoko's emotions had bounced around her heart, not allowed to be let out, till her heart adapted and became hardened by the events. She can smile, she can laugh, but all these smiles and laughs are only a front for what she truly feels. She became unable to tell Miyako, Kaoru, or, indeed, ANYONE about her troubles, destroying her slowly and painfully." Bani sighed. She could make a good psychologist if she wanted to. Bani did a quick tap dance and looked carefully at Momoko's parents.

"Hachizou-san and Kakiko-san meant well, but Momoko's psychological health is in pain as she's about to spend two whole months without talking to her friends… I should help her then… But how? I'm not exactly alive for one thing… Hmm… What Momoko needs is a friend. A friend that she can tell her story too. But I can't go with Miyako or Kaoru. Both are out of the question, as they were also saddened and frustrated by the events. What I need is a person that has no connection to the whole of my story…" Bani planned her course of action to help the trio. The burden of being the only Powerpuff Girls Z and her apparent death was destroying the trio.

"Why is it that I'm the fourth Powerpuff?" Bani sighed. "After all, four can be pronounced as shi which pretty much means death…" Bani sighed. She scanned the world for any possible friends for Blossom. She found a brunette who was schedule to move to Japan on August 19.

"Perfect. She's smart, and incredibly gifted. Nice, too." Bani nodded as she checked the brunette. "And she definitely knows too little about the Powerpuff Girls Z for her to know much about me…" Bani searched around for more possible candidates for Momoko's friends. Soon she found a girl and a boy, packing up their clothes.

"Yin and Yang huh?" Bani noted as the two conversed. The girl had white hair and was quite meek, definitely not Yang. She talked in a slightly more passive way. The boy had jet black hair, but can't be associated with yin. He's strong, but there's something about him that makes Bani feel more capable. Maybe this boy can help out… "Though I doubt he'll become a Powerpuff Girl Z." Bani snickered.

"Now, I found people who could possibly remove the cement from her hardened heart, but I might need a few more… It'll be a painful process, but Momoko… I wish you luck." Bani looked towards her only family, Momoko. The only person she ever looked at as a family. At her bedside stood a picture of Bani, hugging the trio.

"I'm going to live up to my namesake." Bani nodded. "I'm no Easter Bunny, but I'll bring blissful memories to everyone!" With that, she faded into the space.

**Chapter End**

Prologue Chapter, over. This will be the premise of the story. Friendship and Relations. A way of getting to a person's heart. And Bani's involvement with random matters. Don't expect to see much of Bani though...

The characters that was shown being visited by Bani are OCs of other fellow Fanfiction dot net writers. They are owned by certain people, but as I don't want to spoil the fun for most people, I won't name them yet, and therefore, I'm not gonna put the credit line here, but starting on the chapter the character is fully introduced. If you want to ask to place your OC in… I'll check if they're any good compared to the one I still have on request. There's a certain test for which chars I like or dislike. I'm not in the mood to insert characters that are boring, mind you. Though I swear, this is not a help wanted sign. I'm not desperate to put new OCs. I already have a certain character in pending of a certain person's answer, and I'm gonna wait till he replies.

This story is on hold till that guy responds.

Next up: **Memory 2: Picture**


	2. Memory 2: Picture

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ. Nor do I own the characters.

Note 1: Officially, the year of the whole story is 2035, till New Years, in their time. The PPGZ are currently in the second year of Middle School. The PPGZ were

Note 2: Any OC not owned by me that is introduced in this chapter will be given the necessary credit to his/her owner at the end of the chapter, as to avoid spoiling. I added a few of my Story-Exclusive Traits on them, but their character that the owners of the OC made for them will still be shown and will stick. Just a bit of a few quirks I think is apt for them.

Note 3: Idiosyncratic chapter naming convention for this particular story will be in this format: **Memory [insert Ch. #]: [Word]**. If you hadn't already noticed, the idiosyncratic chapter naming convention I did on the previous story is that the first letter of the second word corresponds to the ABC's while the first word is always "To".

**Story Start:**

**Memory 2: Picture**

**(Airport, Aug. 19, 2035)**

"Dad…" A girl walked with the man she addressed. "Did we really need to move to Japan?"

"Sorry, Kaarii, but you know that we can't really stay at the States when your mom and I…"

"You two divorced. I know that much." Kaarii sighed. "Why?"

"Anyway, the law firm I was working in offered me a job in Japan, and I accepted it." Mr. Shiimasutou said.

"Shiimasutou Melvin-san, right?" A person walked towards the father-daughter duo. The person bowed and reached out his hand. Mr. Shiimasutou took the hand and shook it.

"Thank you for receiving us." Mr. Shiimasutou said as he released the hand.

"We have been told that you were an excellent lawyer. You would be a fine addition to the Public Well-Being Law Firm. Believe me, the pleasure is all ours." The adult laughed. Then he bowed once more. "Come, I shall take you to your apartment." The man then took the two's things except Kaarii kept hold of two sheaths. He was surprised that a child would hold something like that.

"Swords? Why would you have swords?" The man inquired. Everyone around them was shocked at the discovery that among them were people with weapons. The police arrived at the scene and asked about the swords.

"Oh, never mind those." Mr. Shiimasutou said hurriedly. "It is to be used to display at our home. My daughter here had taken a liking to it. Here, take a look yourself." He then reached for one of the swords. He then passed it over to the policeman, who unsheathed the sword, to discover it was blunt.

"The sword in itself has no edge. As I've told you, it is to remain at our home as a display. If you found me using this sword to harm, you may punish me to the limit of the law." Mr. Shiimasutou then reached for the sword and placed it once more in Kaarii's hands. The police then left them alone. Soon, everyone left the three alone as well. Kaarii spotted a white haired girl walking with a black haired boy. She then suddenly saw a boy amidst the crowd looking at her with raised eyebrows. What surprised Kaarii was that the boy had the most startling amber eyes.

"Hey, stop staring at me!" Kaarii told the boy.

"Josh, it is not polite to stare." The man next to the boy told the fourteen year old.

"Sorry Dad." Josh replied. "Hi, I'm Josh Jones."

"… Kaarii Shiimasutou." Kaarii answered. The two men looked at each other.

"Looks like our children are making introductions. It's good to have an acquaintance in the neighborhood." Mr. Jones laughed. "I am Hector Jones. I work as an archeologist."

"Note to all of us: in Japan, our surnames come before our names. Following that pattern, I'm Shiimasutou Melvin, a lawyer." Mr. Shiimasutou grinned.

Mr. Shiimasutou and Mr. Jones exchanged names and cellphone numbers. Mr. Jones gave a business card to Mr. Shiimasutou, but seeing as Mr. Melvin has yet to start working at the Law Firm; Mr. Melvin wasn't able to give one in return.

"Umm… Sir, we should be leaving soon." The man who was to escort the Shiimasutou family told them.

"Yes, indeed." Mr. Shiimasutou laughed. The two fathers then took their children and walked out the exit. Mr. Shiimasutou entered a car that was parked outside the airport while Mr. Jones called a cab.

**(Car, Aug. 19, 2035)**

"Did you exchange phone numbers?" Mr. Shiimasutou said teasingly.

"DAD!" Kaarii almost yelled. "I plead the fifth."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Mr. Shiimasutou laughed. "But according to a witness, namely I, neither of you pulled out a cellphone, which means, you had not the chance to do so." Kaarii had a sudden urge to pull out the sword and bonk her father on the head, but did not.

"You two make a fine pair." The man laughed. "Really, with all due respect, the defendant did not do a crime by not exchanging phone numbers with a cute boy, and therefore cannot be given a verdict with said charges."

"Not you too!" Kaarii moaned. The two men chuckled.

"Ok, we have arrived." The man stopped by an apartment building.

**(New Shiimasutou Residence, August 19, 2035)**

Soon, the Shiimasutou Family had already settled in the house.

"Sir, we expect you to arrive at our Law Firm at 7 am." The man told Mr. Shiimasutou.

"What was the firm called again? Public Well-Being Law Firm, was it?" Mr. Shiimasutou confirmed.

"Yup."

"Right, Public Well-Being Law Firm, it is then." Mr. Shiimasutou grinned.

"I guess you would wish to sleep soon, am I correct?" The man nodded, preparing to leave.

"Yeah, the jetlag is a killer." Mr. Shiimasutou nodded. Kaarii yawned in response.

"Hopefully you don't charge it with murder." The man chuckled. "Here's the key to your apartment. I'll be taking my leave now. Sayonara."

"Ah, sayonara." Mr. Shiimasutou nodded. The man went out the door and Mr. Shiimasutou locked it.

"Well, time to hit the hay." Mr. Shiimasutou went to head into his room.

"Right." Kaarii nodded to her father. She walked towards her room and collapsed on her bed.

**(Jones Apartment, Sept. 19, 2035)**

"So, did you ask her for her cellphone number?" Mr. Jones asked his son, who was lying on the sofa. He watched as his son suddenly jumped up a few centimeters in the air and crashed into the ground. "I guess not."

"Dad… That was uncalled for!" Josh complained.

"Son… It's not every day you interact with a girl." Mr. Jones complained. "In fact, you spend so little time with boys your age, let alone girls! You spend more time with adults than people your age."

"That's because I'm always with you!" Josh answered.

"And now I'm aiming to correct that." Mr. Jones replied. "Son, we moved here and not somewhere near the excavation site I'm supposed to be working at so you would meet and interact with people your own age."

"But, dad, I want to have more adventures with you!" Josh complained.

"Maybe you'll find an adventure of your own here." Mr. Jones smiled.

"Not likely." Josh groaned. "Everything is dull in the city compared to excavation sites."

"Why don't you join the Powerpuff Girls Z, if you want life-threatening adventures that much?" Mr. Jones rolled his eyes.

"No way! They're an all-girls team!" Josh said, shocked. "I'm not about to become a Powerpuff **_Girl_** just to have adventures!"

"Good. Now go to your room. We'll sleep now." Mr. Jones yawned.

"Right." Josh yawned. He lazily walked to his room.

**(National Science and Research Lab, Aug. 19, 2035)**

"You are the ones that were sent here because we were your closest relatives?" Prof. Utonium nodded as he surveyed the two. A boy stood in front of the lab. The boy was fairly tall, was 16 at the most, and had black hair and jet black eyes. Next to him is a girl with white hair and surprisingly, white eyes. Closer inspection showed that her eyes had a slight touch of gray, but it's not obvious enough. Most people will think she was blind at first sight, but she seemed totally fine.

"So what are your names?" Ken asked them.

"I'm Luke Armstrong and this is Amy." Luke pointed to his sister.

"Note to you, Luke: in Japan, we say our surnames before our names. Would you want some contact lenses, Amy?"

"Why?" Amy gasped.

"Well, walking around with plain white irises is quite weird, Amy… If you want, we could find some contacts for you…"

"Blossom of the PPGZ had pink eyes." Amy noted.

"Blossom is a PPGZ." Ken remarked. "And she didn't look blind!"

"Right…" Amy sighed. "But I like my eyes the way it is."

"Can't deny her the right." Luke smiled.

"Well, we'll have you settled in." Prof. Utonium nodded.

"The lab is the HQ of the PPGZ, right?" Luke asked. "Everyone had said that if it's those three, they would usually appear from this direction, or another direction."

"Well, we provide them with some basic necessities if the need arises." Prof. Utonium laughed. "But lately, the three had been pretty, well, distant. Not distance measured by rulers, but distance measured by bonds. They may laugh, they may smile, but they never seem to open up."

"Is something the matter?" Amy asked worriedly.

"It's unlikely for you to see the PPGZ around anywhere here, at any rate." Ken quickly said. "But we do have the usual three helpers, which are approximately your age, Amy. They hang out here fairly often."

"Well, we'll get you enrolled in a school." Prof. Utonium nodded. "Maybe to the same school our three helpers go to? Of course Luke will be in the High School."

"Of course." Luke nodded. Then he asked. "Where are these usual three helpers?"

"They're at their homes. They're not supposed to be here this month, as their families had grounded each of them for hiding the fact that they go here every day, as though it's their home." Prof. Utonium laughed. "Oh, you may feel at home here."

"Ok." Amy smiled. "Having the lab as a home may be fun."

"A lot better than the place the Social Service people put us in." Luke grinned. "At least I get to keep my sword."

"Lucky it didn't attract much attention." Amy shrugged. "The police interrogated a girl carrying two swords. Apparently, they were blunt and were to be used for décor so they let them through."

"My sword is blunt too, and for décor as well. We can't really carry around a real blade." Luke shrugged. "But then again, I prefer a zanbato, over a katana. A katana's too light for me."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Oh-So-Strong. You really are living up to your surname." Amy chuckled. Luke grinned.

"And you're the total opposite." Luke smirked, pushing lightly on Amy's arm. This resulted for the girl to almost fall over but she immediately recovered her balance.

"Mou! I thought you had a sort of chivalry?" Amy shot at Luke's pride.

"I don't really remember saying that I'm not allowed to tease my sister." Luke laughed.

"Well, you two better get ready for a long life with the PPGZs." Ken shrugged. "Can you get those girls to open up to people?"

"Depends." Luke shrugged. "The question is if we are able to become friends with them. And what is this that they have to open up about?" Prof. Utonium and Ken looked at each other.

"We'll do it though!" Amy smiled. "Definitely."

**(Akatsutsumi Apartment, September 3, 2035, Monday)**

"Momoko-chan, wake up!" Kakiko Akatsutsumi called up from the stairs.

Momoko jumped out of bed almost immediately. Looking at the calendar, she saw an x scribbled on the current date.

"School time again." Momoko grinned. This the first time Momoko had ever felt relieved that Summer Vacation was over. After all, her grounded sentence is due to be over as soon as school starts. Miyako is actually the only one of the three that wasn't grounded, but Miyako had to clean her extraordinarily big house.

"Hurry up, Momoko!" Kuriko called. "If you don't, I'll eat all the rice and you won't get any seconds!"

"Hey! Save some for me!" Momoko's eyes widened as she grabbed her clothes and dressed up. She then sped towards the kitchen and jumped into a chair.

"Whoa, Momoko." Hachizou's eyes widened as he saw Momoko. "The food ain't going anywhere, you know!"

"Except into Kuriko's stomach! Itadakimasu!" Momoko grinned. Kakiko filled Momoko's bowl with rice and Momoko started eating.

"Momoko, how on earth did you get your memory back?" Hachizou asked calmly. The last time he asked the question, Momoko started looking so sad, that it took about a whole night for her to forget it. And sure enough, Momoko did sigh.

"Anyone want seconds?" Kakiko stood up, aware of the mistake Hachizou made. It certainly brightened up Momoko.

"Me!" Momoko and Kuriko simultaneously said, raising their hands, while Hachizou also raised his hand. Kakiko stood up and, with a well-hidden kick to her husband's chair, gathered the bowls and started filling them up again. After the second round of rice:

"Momoko is already leaving?" Kuriko asked. They usually had thirds if they could.

"I was somehow informed by Miyako, who was informed by one of our classmates that we have a foreign transfer student today. We're supposed to be preparing the room." Momoko answered.

"Right. Weren't you supposed to not be allowed to use the phone?" Kuriko fumed.

"I have my ways, see ya later!" Momoko rushed to the door.

"Take care!" Kakiko called after her.

**(On the Way to the School)**

"I'm going to school earlier than usual, but I'm still running!" Momoko groaned. She ran around a corner and bumped into a black haired boy.

"Ouch…" Momoko mumbled. The boy stood up and dusted his pants.

"You seem to be in a hurry, despite it being early." The boy held out his hand, which Momoko took and pulled herself up.

"Sorry, but I really am late for preparations!" Momoko stood up.

"What preparations?" The boy asked.

"We have a transfer today, and our class is preparing something." Momoko grinned. Somehow, Momoko had forgotten to not talk to strangers.

"If your transfer is a girl with white hair and white eyes, please treat her gently." The boy laughed.

"Will do." Momoko nodded. She then sped towards the school, the boy continued his jog.

**(School)**

"This new girl is from the U.S.?" Momoko asked.

"Yup." Himeko shrugged. "But I'm still the most popular girl, got it? I don't care if you three work at the lab, but I'm definitely more popular than you."

"Nope. Miyako is by a mile." Kaoru smirked. "Did you see her locker? She was almost drowned by all the love letters she had been given."

"Shut up, Kaoru." Momoko hissed, though she too agreed to Kaoru's statement. "Miyako has enough problems without Himeko giving her grief."

"I know, I know." Kaoru sighed. Luckily, Himeko hadn't heard any of their talks as she was busy talking to nothing about why she's so popular. Soon, not even Sakamoto can stand her talking.

"Surely, she'll be highly impressed if you help us." Momoko gritted, signing her name on the banner. Everyone in class had agreed to sign the banner as a sign of welcoming.

"Why should I try to impress her? She should try to impress **me**!" Himeko said haughtily.

"Well, if you don't want to, then please hang the streamers." Miyako nodded, scribbling her name on the banner. Himeko's mouth gaped.

"That's a maid's job!" Himeko complained. "And we didn't talk about any streamers!"

"Too bad for you!" Kaoru grinned, taking the banner and signing her name on it. Then she took a glitter pen and drew a soccer ball next to her own name.

"Why is she so special?" Himeko complained. Himeko didn't exactly remember a welcoming party at school. "To do something this special. We usually just listen to her introduction, let her take her seat, and continue class…"

"Himeko! After signing your name, please stay in the corner if you do not wish to help us!" Sakamoto gritted, signing his own name on the banner. "If you don't, I'll bring out my bugs!"

"Okay, OKAY!" Himeko grumbled, but did not wish to have bugs stuffed in her dress, if she can help it. So she just signed her name, went to the corner and sulked.

"Way to put her in her place, Sakamoto idiot." Momoko grinned.

"Well, Bani is a lot better in that than me." Sakamoto sighed. "She was like the first person that ever put me in MY place."

"Yeah." Miyako nodded. Kaoru groaned as the talk suddenly evolved into Bani. Momoko's smile faded slightly.

"The photo that Ms. Keane took is still with you, Momoko?" Miyako asked the red-head.

"Yup." Momoko nodded, pulling out the picture from her bag. The picture was framed.

"Ok, hang it on the usual place!" One of their classmates told her. Miyako had taken the picture from its usual place and had delivered the picture to Momoko because of summer vacation. The picture is usually hanged right above the chalkboard. Everyone in their class likes the picture, but no one dares to talk about it. Everyone in class was under oath to never talk about the picture to anyone that was not there that day. Even Himeko shuts up about the picture. After placing the picture in its usual place, the class started finishing some final touches on the banner. The bell soon rang, and Ms. Keane had entered the room. She smiled as she saw the banner that was held by Miyako.

"Ok, class, seems you had somehow heard that you would have a new classmate." Ms. Keane laughed as she saw the room. "Well, please enter." A girl entered the room and was entirely surprised by the class holding a welcome banner. Unlike what the boy had warned Momoko about, this one is a brunette. What startled Momoko is that the girl had fuchsia pink eyes.

"Well, please state your name." Ms. Keane smiled.

"I am Shiimasutou Kaarii." The girl smiled. Kaarii stood in front of class. There are a lot of things that they noticed about Kaarii, but what caught most of their attention are two miniature katana figures she has hanging from her backpack. She didn't feel out of place at all as she looked at the room.

"Here you go!" Miyako smiled, giving the banner to Kaarii. "All of our names are signed there. My name is Gotokuji Miyako."

"The class representative?" Kaarii grinned.

"Nope." Miyako shook her head.

"Ok, we will have a free study session instead to be acquainted to our new friend." Ms. Keane nodded, looking at the chalkboard to see the picture hanging on the wall.

"I'm Himeko Shirogane, the most popular girl in school!" Himeko suddenly talked to Kaarii.

"Don't listen to her." Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I'm Matsubara Kaoru, the star athlete of the school. And remember Miyako? SHE'S the most popular girl in school."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Himeko gritted her teeth. Kaoru almost answered but Momoko interrupted.

"Oh I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko. Himeko here is the richest girl in school, but definitely not the most popular." Momoko added.

"Are you ALL trying to ruin my reputation to the new girl?" Himeko groaned.

"Well, last time, you tried to bribe us to your withering fan club, while Miyako has, let's say, FIVE fan clubs in this school alone?" Kaoru rolled her eyes. Kaarii laughed as she continued to survey the room. The room in itself didn't have much decoration, but what caught Kaarii's eyes is a picture on the wall above the chalkboard.

"Hmm… This picture… Why is it hanging here?" Kaarii asked.

"Hm? Oh that." Momoko's eyes widened.

"Who is she? The girl in the picture that is." Kaarii asked.

"Umm… We're not supposed to talk about it." Jesse said hurriedly.

"Umm… right…" Kaarii said confused. "It's just that…"

"Hmm… what?"

"I think I've seen her before." Kaarii said slowly.

"You've been in Japan since when?" Momoko asked.

"This August." Kaarii nodded.

"Then how could you have seen her? She had… disappeared since the beginning of June." Miyako asked cautiously.

"Never mind. I might have not seen her." Kaarii laughed. Momoko didn't seem to have settled. The class in itself had suddenly lost its cheery aura. It was then that Kaarii started feeling a bit uneasy.

"Sorry if I awakened some sort of memory you don't want to tell me." Kaarii said cautiously, though inwardly she fumed that they won't tell her anything. But for now, she needs to get on the class's good side or she would be an outcast. Not really a great way to go for a transferee. Kaarii approached the teacher.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later. The secret of the class." Ms. Keane smiled. "But… don't expect the class to tell you till you… find a way to discover the truth."

"Right… Sensei." Kaarii mumbled. 'A long-term project for me, I guess. Discover the class's secret.'

The class was very receptive of the new girl. Soon, Himeko started feeling jealous of the attention Kaarii is getting.

"Are you trying to outshine me, newbie? You should be kneeling before me." Himeko said haughtily.

"I don't think you had mopped the floor when you cleaned up and I just washed my jeans." Kaarii smirked, saying the words with a lot of sass. Sakamoto snickered, while Miyako was ashamed as she knew that they really didn't mop the floor.

"I require respect!" Himeko gritted. "I'm the most popular girl here."

"Keep telling yourself that and you might just believe it. Oh, by the way, respect isn't given. It's earned." Kaarii replied. Everyone in the room laughed as Himeko fumed.

"Wow, the second girl that was able to put Himeko in her place." Sakamoto grinned.

"Who's the other one?" Kaarii's eyebrow rose. The room suddenly quieted. Momoko then pointed a finger to the photo.

"Oh…" Kaarii mumbled. "Sorry." Kaarii noted that even though they are keeping the girl a secret, they aren't above giving small hints and references about her. 'Mind map time, I guess…' Kaarii started creating a mind map in her head about the girl. She created a link with Himeko. But the thing is she has no name yet.

"Sakamoto needs to stop referencing to Bani till further notice." Kaoru grinned, charging the boy and tickling him menacingly. Sakamoto struggled as the tickle torture commenced. Kaarii rolled her eyes. She found out the name without even trying.

'Bani, huh?' Kaarii noted.

"Stop it!" Sakamoto moaned. The whole class laughed as a not-so-amused Ms. Keane pulled Kaoru off Sakamoto.

'So that's her name? Bani…' Kaarii looked at the photograph. Kaarii moved throughout the day and became fast friends with Momoko and her two very different friends.

'Weird that Kaoru, who hates all things girly, became friends with Miyako, who is a fashionista by nature. And it seems quite strange that Momoko had somehow become friends with them, when the other two didn't have anything in common. Well, except the oddly similar belts, similar to the Powerpuff Girls Z belts. But then again, my addition to the trio only added to the problem in this chain of thought…' Kaarii thought, sweat dropping.

**(After Class Hours, Outside School, September 3, 2035)**

"So do you have anything planned this afternoon?" Kaarii asked. She aimed to kick a rock from the street, but was halted by Miyako's reply.

"Well… we're heading to the National Research and Science Lab…" Miyako thoughtfully said.

"What?" Kaarii gasped. She heard of the lab. She also heard that it was the HQ of the PPGZ. "You three actually have PERMISSION to enter the science lab?"

"We… uh… babysit the professor's son…" Kaoru nervously said.

"Can I help?" Kaarii's eyes glowed. "I have experience! I had a younger brother…" Kaarii's eyes suddenly filled with tears. Kaarii fought the tears back.

"Kaarii! What's wrong?" Momoko gasped, trying to comfort the girl, except she has no idea what her problem is.

"My… brother…" Kaarii wiped the tears before they fell. "We were close… But when my parents divorced… He went with my Mom, while I went with Dad…"

"Oh… Sorry…" Momoko sighed. Then she talked with Kaoru and Miyako. "Perhaps we should take her with us…"

"Are you nuts?" Kaoru hissed. "The lab isn't a place you just take people there. Miyako had already made the mistake of telling Kaarii WHERE we are going. I made the mistake of waking a bad memory. Don't make a mistake too!"

"Right… But… Maybe taking care of Ken will help her get over about her brother…" Miyako thoughtfully said.

"Or it might just keep on reminding her that her brother is no longer on the same side of the planet." Kaoru whispered. Kaarii started looking a bit confused as they talked in whispers. They turned to Kaarii.

"Oh, don't worry, we can handle it." Momoko laughed.

"Right." Kaarii nodded, trying to recover from her sudden remembrance of her younger brother. She started to move away when…

"Hey!" Himeko appeared out of nowhere. This one incident started a series of events. Himeko's sudden appearance startled Kaarii, causing her to walk backwards, tripping over a rock (yeah, that rock) and landing headfirst into Momoko, or precisely, the back of her head onto Momoko's compact. She had instinctively grabbed the miniature katanas hanging from her backpack. Momoko's compact suddenly burst as it expelled white light into Kaarii. Kaarii was knocked out, Himeko fainted from shock and hit the bushes, and the trio started panicking.

"UWAH!" Momoko gasped as she grabbed her compact. "Professor!" Momoko nervously called the Lab.

**Chapter End**

So? What do you think? Like it or hate it? Ok… There are OC's. It's obvious. But these OCs are borrowed, so I don't exactly own them.

**Credit Line and Short Profile for Borrowed OCs: (I added some of my story exclusive traits)**

Kaarii Shiimasutou: **cakedecorator** Original Character. Came to Japan because her father had received work in the country. Oh and unlike the description I placed in the trailer, her color is fuchsia (which is technically magenta with a slightly shorter name). I'm actually surprised that she had such a Japanese sounding name when she lives on the other end of the world, but that's **cakedecorator**'s doing, so I'm not gonna bother with it.

My story-exclusive trait for her is that she carries around a badminton racquet. There's a reason why I made sure to NOT allow Kaarii to have a sword even though this is only fiction. Oh and another trait for her is mind mapping, in other words, linking small hints to a particular subject in other words. She'll need this trait if she wants to solve the Bani mystery. The trait of mind mapping is actually a broader way of showing her intelligence and common sense. To be honest, I don't know how to use the word "sassy" without it sounding odd on my tongue…

Josh Jones: **Super Bash** Original Character (Edited a few details like age, turning him into a fourteen year old, and edited eye color as well, making them yellow/amber.) There's a reason why he's fourteen here, even though he was supposedly sixteen. And you'll know that in a future chapter. There's also a reason why I added the story-exclusive trait of him not having a social life, which is quite obvious in the trailer and is explained in this very chapter.

Amy Armstrong: **The Cat Whispurrer**'s Original Character (Not his entirely, Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, and J8d also had a hand in this, but mostly is in-suit related, which is why it's mostly The Cat Whispurrer's… For now, at the very least.) (Edited the Eye color) A fourteen year old. My story-exclusive trait for her is very pale gray eyes that look almost white, which originally, based on J8d's picture, is blue. Reason? You'll see in **Chapter 4**.

Luke Armstrong: **The Cat Whispurrer**'s Original Character (Edited details like eye color). A sixteen year old. Oh and on another note, even though Luke is around, this story won't be too shipping related. In other words, less kisses, more talking. It _will_ still feature a slight ship, but that's all. I'm not too good with romance. His (story-exclusive) jet-black eyes have a tendency to scare the people around him.

**Shippings:**

There would be hints of the ships. I might even set up a date for some of them. But entirely speaking, I'm not any good with romance, so I'm not much for it…

Next Chapter: **Memory 3: Report**


	3. Memory 3: Report

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z. I don't own Kaarii Shimasutou, which is owned by **cakedecorator**. The Armstrong siblings are of **The Cat Whispurrer**, and Josh Jones is **Super Bash**'s OC.

**Chapter Start:**

**Memory 3: Report**

**(National Science and Research Lab, September 3, 2035)**

When Momoko's call came in, Professor Utonium was understandably worried.

"What! A girl bumped into your compact? That's bad! Do you know how hard your compacts are? Take her here immediately!"

**(Kaarii's POV)**

Ugh… What happened to me? My head… What's that? A red ribbon? Momoko?

"Momoko?" I mumbled.

"She's awake, Buttercup!"

"Right, Blossom!" A green streak suddenly appeared. Now I know what was going on… The Powerpuff Girls Z found me. They are taking care of me… But why?

"Umm… Kaarii? You ok?" A blue clothed blonde asked me. Bubbles.

"Umm… yeah… Bubbles." I nodded to the blonde.

"You know me?" Bubbles eyes widened.

"Who in this world doesn't know the Powerpuff Girls Z?" I grinned. "You guys are mighty protectors. I am honored to be in your company."

"Believe me, Kaarii; we will be in your company for quite a while from now on." Blossom smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, until something caught my eye. A mirror. Or more specifically, what is reflected on the mirror.

"What the?" I gasped. What I saw in the mirror wasn't myself; I saw another Powerpuff, this one colored fuchsia, sitting on the bed I was supposed to be sitting on.

"You bumped into my compact pretty hard, and Kennaium entered your body." Blossom grinned. "You were normal till we got you here. We left you on the bed, then next thing we know, you suddenly transformed."

"What?" I groaned at the sudden information. Then I grinned. "I just arrived here and I already joined the most popular superhero team in the country?"

"That was not how Bliss responded to us." Buttercup grinned. Blossom laughed, but the laugh sounded a bit sad.

"Bliss?" I asked. Now not only my class has a secret member, now even the Powerpuffs had one too?

"First, we're gonna untransform you." Blossom smiled. A man I recognized as Professor Utonium, inventor of Chemical Z, entered with a four-holed, gun-like item.

"We'll explain everything, but first we need you to understand your situation." Professor Utonium nodded. He beamed a multi-colored light onto my body, causing me to return to my street clothes, except I retained the belt. I gasped in realization as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup reverted into Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru respectively.

**(Normal POV) (National Science and Research Lab, Sept.3, 2035)**

"You girls are the Powerpuff Girls Z?" Kaarii gasped. "And now, I'm one too?"

"Yes." Momoko laughed.

"Now…" A kid said with an air of authority. "As the new Powerpuff Girl Z member, you must understand that, as the Spiderman movies say: 'With great power comes great responsibility.' That is true, as proven by the Powerpuff Z. As member of said group, you must aid the Power-" But was cut short as Kaarii suddenly hugged the boy.

"Ok. I get it! I'll help them out." Kaarii laughed. "What makes you think I won't? But in turn, can I take care of you like a younger brother?"

"Right." Professor Utonium sweat- dropped. "Umm… Please hand this letter to your guardian, to explain that you will be helping out at the National Research and Science Lab. Oh, Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, please give these to your parents as well. Your parents may start getting worried. You did just get grounded for not telling them that you go here."

"Hmmm…" Kaarii read the letter for a bit.

"You guys are planning to hide the fact that we are heroes?" Kaarii scrutinized.

"Sorry, but we fear that if we tell your parents, they'll tell the family, then, most likely, some will start bragging. And when they start bragging, alter-ego or no alter-ego, you will be famous. You'll be so famous that your student lives will be ruined and your family in constant danger." Professor Utonium sighed.

"My father won't appreciate lies. He IS a lawyer, you know." Kaarii shook her head, giving back the letter. Momoko gathered the other letters and gave it back as well.

"I'll hide secrets, but lying is a different story. _She_ would vouch for me is she was here." Momoko shook her head. "Lying about odd diseases is bad enough for us as it is."

"My father can wrestle the truth out of me before I give him that letter. I'm not exactly a science legend as the PPGZ claim." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I really don't want to lie." Miyako shook her head.

"Right…" Ken scratched his head. "I, correction, PEACH thought this would fix everything." Peach scurried directly away from the group, with five pairs of eyes glaring directly at the retreating figure

"Our best bet is to tell the truth then." Professor Utonium sighed. Then he straightened up. "But first, Kaarii, ask away."

"Who is Bani? And who is this Bliss you just mentioned?" Kaarii asked the questions she had been trying to ease into.

"Bani… and Bliss… We can't really answer that." Momoko sighed. "No… We can't yet."

"What do you mean?" Kaarii asked, confused and disappointed.

"She is a topic we'd rather not discuss." Ken shrugged. "First, we need to discuss to you about…"

Ken told everything Kaarii needed to know as long as Kaarii doesn't steer the conversation to Bliss. Kaarii patiently listened to the details, occasionally throwing out questions. Professor Utonium slipped a folder into Kaarii's bag as they talk. As soon as everything was laid out to her, Kaarii smiled but a faint sigh can be heard.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna be a PPGZ!" Kaarii laughed.

"Kaarii, if you must know," Momoko sighed. "Bani was a friend of ours. She's actually quite a character."

"As Sakamoto Stupido had said before you, she was the first girl to have put Himeko in her place." Kaoru grinned.

"Good-bye, everyone." Kaarii stood up. "If I don't arrive home soon, my father will probably charge me with tardiness and sentence me to one month of doing chores." The other three murmured in agreement and the four immediately left.

"Right…" Professor Utonium sighed. "I wished that my nagging resolve to finish the problem of informing the parents were done but…"

"Well, we'll have to tell them the truth eventually. Science is meant to discover the truth, not cover it up." Ken smiled. "We approached the situation the wrong way."

"So we have a new friend?" Peach jumped out from under the table.

"I think so." Ken said. Then he glared accusingly. "Hey Peach, it was your idea that we lie! I'm not happy about your actions! You didn't even talk to the new girl, like before!"

"Before? Oh, Bani, right?" Peach sighed, shaking as he thought of the girl. "I get a bit saddened about her."

"Right…" Ken sighed as he thought of the quiet times with her. Then he thought of his own words on the day before she disappeared. "We all do. Oh hello, Armstrong-san. Our helpers just left."

"Ah, I must have missed them…" Luke sighed, as he and his sister looks out the window. "Looks like they left through a different path than the one me and my sister strolled on."

"You guys were gone for almost two hours after school. Where were you?" Prof. Utonium asked worriedly.

"Oh, we hanged out at the park." Luke answered. "Played around a bit. Hey, did you know that there was a pet shop near that park?"

"I happen to know of the place, yes." Prof. Utonium answered.

"That place seems to be all luck. Must have something to do with the rabbits that they display in the window. Did you know this year was the year of the rabbit?" Amy grinned.

"Year of the rabbit?" Ken blinked. "Oh, the Chinese Zodiac. Those stupid superstitions that the Chinese attach to innocent years?"

"Ken, just because they are unproven doesn't mean that they are stupid." Prof. Utonium told his son. This year was the same year that Bani was born. Turns out it was the Year of the Rabbit? Another coincidence? Or… Not?

**(Shiimasutou Residence, Sept. 3, 2035)**

"I'm home!" Kaarii's voice called into the house.

"Oh, Kaarii, what took you? Class should have ended at 3 pm, right? And what's with the new belt?" Mr. Shiimasutou noted.

"Well, you seem to be early home." Kaarii grinned. "I just happened to be able to join the most popular team of friends in this side of the world."

"Right. You've always been a popular girl. But FYI, Kaarii, the Powerpuff Girls Z are the most popular team in the world, both sides." Mr. Shiimasutou smirked. "So what team did you happen to join that you think is the most popular?"

"I plead the fifth." Kaarii said mischievously. She rushed to her room. She thought to herself. 'Everything will become clear, dad, but for the record, I KNOW that the PPGZ are the most popular team. And now I DID join them. And at any rate, the PPGZ is not really popular on the other side of the world.'

"Looks like this will be an interesting school year." Kaarii smiled, staring at the ceiling. Then, Kaarii went to the dinner table. In her bag laid Professor Utonium's report on Akatsutsumi Bani.

**(Gotokuji Residence, Sept. 3, 2035)**

"I'm home!" Miyako entered the house and gave respect to the elder Gotokuji."

"So how was your new foreign classmate I keep hearing from you about?" Gotokuji Kiyoko smiled.

"She's my newest friend." Miyako smiled. "Everything will be starting to turn out for the better."

"When has it not for you, Miyako-chan?" Gotokuji Kiyoko smiled.

"… Can I not answer that question, grandma?" Miyako shook her head. Kiyoko Gotokuji nodded, quietly saying thanks for having a respectful granddaughter. Kiyoko Gotokuji led her granddaughter into the dining room.

**(Akatsutsumi Residence, Sept. 3, 2035)**

"I'm home!" Momoko ran into the apartment, running straight to the dinner table.

"Welcome home, Momoko-chan." Kakiko grinned. "Dinner is about to be served."

"YAY!" Momoko's eyes sparkled. She prepared for dinner and soon was sitting and eating food on the table.

"So… How was the new kid?" Hachizou nodded. "She's from the States, right?"

"She's brilliant!" Momoko laughed.

"You're so lucky." Kuriko sulked. "First, you work part time in the National Science and Research Lab, where the PPGZ is headquartered, and now you get a transferee."

"Hey, I already got grounded for not telling you about the first one." Momoko grinned.

"Don't tempt us to ground you because you got a transferee." Hachizou smiled.

"Very funny, dad." Momoko rolled her eyes. "I told you about this one."

"Just last night!" Kakiko rolled her eyes. "You should tell us immediately."

"And if I just heard about it from Miyako last night?" Momoko wondered.

"Guess you're off the hook." Hachizou nodded, eating more food.

"Seconds please!" Momoko called.

"Me first!" Kuriko called.

"Momoko called first, Kuriko." Hachizou said to Kuriko. "Momoko, you decide. You first, or Kuriko first?"

"There's plenty for everyone." Momoko rolled her eyes.

"She's correct." Kakiko laughed, grabbing both bowls, forgetting Hachizou's.

"Mom…" Hachizou complained.

"Gomen…" Kakiko smiled. "But the kids called. You didn't." She then refilled the bowls. "Momoko, hope you will take care of this new foreign kid."

"Of course!" Momoko grinned. "She'll be like a sister to me!"

"You have a sister." Hachizou rolled his eyes. "In fact, that self-same sister is sitting right here!"

"The point being?" Momoko sighed. "Anyone can have sisters outside the family, you know."

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Mom?" Kuriko asked.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep with Momoko tonight?" Hachizou asked. "You slept with us last night. We DO have a system of alternating where you sleep."

"But Momoko snores!" Kuriko pouted.

"I do not." Momoko gritted. "I barely get any sleep when you sleep with me."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure she doesn't tonight. Right, Momoko?" Hachizou smiled.

"Like I have a choice." Momoko grumbled. "You'll probably ground me if I refuse."

"Nee-san… Can I borrow your dolls?" Kuriko grinned.

"They're action figures and no, you can't borrow them." Momoko said.

"Momoko…" Kakiko said warningly.

"Oh… Har har. Now I'm supposed to lend my stuff to Kuriko when she doesn't do the same for me." Momoko then gobbled the food she had, washed off, and went straight to her room.

"…" The other three members of the Akatsutsumi were in a state of shock. Kakiko moved towards the room. She heard faint, incomprehensible noises.

**(Matsubara Residence, Sept. 3, 2035)**

"So how was the new kid, Kaoru?" Tokio called to his daughter as Kaoru lounges on the sofa, watching the sports channel.

"I've seen better days when you never asked what is going on in my head." Kaoru smirked.

"Are you challenging me, Kaoru?" Tokio smirked. "I could as easily slash your allowance as easily as you could send those words out of your mouth."

"What!" Kaoru gasped. "Hey, I was just kidding! Don't worry, I didn't rough her up."

"I know, otherwise I would have been called in by your teacher." Tokio laughed.

"So… What did happen last three months ago, when you started watching the news like crazy?" Dai Matsubara asked the question he had been asking for days.

"Trust me on this, you don't need to know." Kaoru yawned.

"Right." The confused brother sighed. Dai took his brother and headed to the rooms.

"If only you did know…" Kaoru sighed, walking towards her own room.

**(School, Sept. 4, 2035, Tuesday)**

"Hello everyone!" Momoko entered the room and immediately joined her PPGZ friends.

"Sakamoto started pranking everyone in sight again." Miyako said. "This time he was told of by Kaarii."

"Lucky for him though, it didn't involve a loud smack and a crash in the table." Kaoru grinned. "Just a lot of sassiness." The whole class laughed as they listened in the conversation. Sakamoto proved to be quite good-natured as a prankster, laughing along.

"I brought a video cam in case an alert happens." Kaarii grinned.

"The monsters are quiet recently." Miyako shrugged.

"Never mind them and their everlasting plans to take over this town." Kaoru stopped them from talking too much.

"Because the monsters are quiet recently, I haven't been able to take a picture of the Powerpuff Girls Z." Jesse sighed.

"Don't try to make a ruckus just to bring the PPGZ out." Kaarii sighed.

"I remember the time when the PPGZ accidentally broke the moon." One of the children in the class suddenly piped up.

"Moon… Does that have anything to do with Bani?" Kaarii asked. The whole room quieted, looking at Momoko, who was shifting quite uncomfortably.

"That's an interesting question." Miyako smiled. The whole class nodded and shrugged.

"I don't think so." Momoko shook her head. "The moon breaking has nothing to do with her."

"Who knows, maybe it does." Kaarii shrugged.

"Are you trying to link the PPGZ into this? They have no clue of this, remember?" A boy gritted, quite forgetting that Kaarii is an outsider.

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't. Hard to tell." Momoko said in a sing-song manner. In reality, Momoko was confused why Kaarii would be able to link Bani to the moon when she supposedly doesn't know of her alias name, Lunar Bliss.

"What?" The class said incredulously.

"Never mind that." Kaoru groaned.

"Say, did you guys hear that there was a new PPGZ member?" Miyako said brightly. Kaarii suddenly shifted uncomfortably. The class was in a state of shock.

"WHAT!" The class suddenly yelled.

"If that was true, wouldn't the newspapers say something about that?" Jesse asked. He hadn't been able to catch a picture of one Powerpuff, let alone all three. Now there are four?

"Honestly, Miyako, pulling our legs won't help." A girl sighed.

"Who's to say Miyako is pulling your leg?" Kaarii laughed.

"I'm not pulling anyone's leg. That would really hurt." Miyako said, firmly placing her hands on the desk. The whole class sweat dropped.

"You want to bet that the PPGZ is now four?" Kaoru grinned.

"Hell, no." Sakamoto answered for the class. The rest of the class sat down.

"You three are always top at finding PPGZ news." A boy shrugged. "You guys work part time at the lab, which everyone knows is their HQ!"

"Hey, where's Himeko?" Momoko asked, not seeing the rich kid anywhere.

"She called in absent. Apparently she bumped her head on the bushes outside the school. The PPGZ were there but they took the girl that she was with, much to the Shirogane family's displeasure, and they are demanding the girls be stripped of their powers." A classmate rolled his eyes because of the craziness of the money-proud Shirogane Family. The government ignored the claims at any rate, not willing to sacrifice the country's safety for something like falling on a bush.

"Yeah, well. I heard that the girl she was with bumped her head into something hard, not a bush." Kaoru grinned. Kaarii sheepishly smiled.

"Oh, and you know who the girl she was with?" Another nodded. "Come on! You guys are always top in the PPGZ news. Tell us."

"News had it that it was Kaarii here." Momoko grinned, making Kaarii blush.

"Momoko! Even my own father doesn't know that!" Kaarii spluttered.

"Anyway, we were there when the accident happened." Kaoru lazily said. "The PPGZ suddenly came by and brought Kaarii to the lab. Himeko fainted when Kaarii bumped into Momoko's belt buckle, so we sorta forgot to handle Himeko, since she was not really hurt. She just fell on the bushes, after all! But Kaarii here hit Momoko's belt buckle pretty hard. Luckily, she didn't die." Kaarii winced at the thought.

"Though it is painful." Kaarii held her hand at the back of her head. "I was offered to work at the lab at any rate."

"Now you would also be at top PPGZ news." Another classmate said. "I'm so jealous. I tried to apply at the lab once, but they told me that they don't accept underage people that they don't know."

"Hello-mojo." Mojo suddenly entered.

"Not this again." A classmate groaned.

"You're kidding me." Kaoru face- palmed. The whole class sighed and prepared their seats except Kaarii, who was shocked at the proceedings.

"Sensei! May we be excused from your stupid lectures of monkeys?" Kaoru suddenly jumped and kicked the monkey in the face. In the confusion, Momoko, Miyako and Kaarii made it out of the room. Kaoru ran straight out of the room as well, prompting the rest of the class to follow suit but was blocked by the monkey.

**(Bathroom)**

"Why wasn't the class surprised when Mojo barged in?" Kaarii wondered.

"Let's just say this happened before." Kaoru nodded.

"I honestly can't relate." Momoko sweat dropped.

"Good, no one's around." Kaoru scuttled around. "We're good to go!"

"Right, Peach, get it going!" Momoko told the dog through the compact.

"POWERPUFF Z da wan!" a voice came from the compact prompting all four to transform.

"_Hyper Blossom!_"  
"_Rolling Bubbles!_"_  
_"_Powered Buttercup!_"_  
_"_Feminine Bridgette!_"  
"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"

"Ok, Bridgette, time for your debut appearance to the public." Blossom grinned. Bridgette was looking at the mirror.

"Eh, I'm wearing a French Braid? I HATE having my hair up!" Bridgette groaned.

"Never mind your hair. We need to save the class!" Kaoru sighed.

**(Classroom)**

"You think Spartans are monkeys? You're stupid." Sakamoto smirked as the monkey tripped on another banana peel. Sakamoto decided that the pranking starts on the self-proclaimed substitute teacher.

"Why is it that everyone under my size is mocking me now?" Mojo complained.

"Well, after your first takeover, you can't expect that anyone will really take you seriously now." A girl stood in the doorway. Jesse instantly picked up his camera. Blossom stood with her yo-yo ready to be thrown. "And in reality, you're a lot shorter than you really look."

"So Mojo, care for a ride. The fishes would love some company." A green streak suddenly appeared next to Blossom. Buttercup summoned her hammer and prepared for a great thrashing.

"Or, you could have a quiet time flying in the sky. That's always nice." A blue streak appeared. Bubbles held her bubble wand readily.

"Or maybe, you could run." A fuchsia pink streak suddenly appeared, shocking everyone.

"A new Powerpuff-mojo!" Mojo gasped.

"That's right, Mojo." Blossom grinned. Blossom jumped and threw her Yo-yo, crashing Mojo out the window. Bubbles threw multiple bubbles towards Mojo, popping at touch, hurting the monkey. Buttercup went out the window and smashed Mojo with her hammer, causing the monkey to land right in front of the new member.

"Mojo, you want to know my name? It's Bridgette! And in the name of the blade, I shall punish you!" Bridgette then summoned her weapon. Twin blades suddenly jumped out of nowhere and ended up in Bridgette's hands. Blossom raised a thumbs-up.

"**Combination Attack: Returning Blade!**" Bridgette threw one of the katanas into the air and Blossom threw her yo-yo towards it. The katana attached to the Yo-yo and started spinning with it. The monkey, namely Mojo, still disheveled from the beating he received and wasn't prepared for the combo. The Blade almost hit the monkey and ripped his clothes. The yo-yo detached the blade and the blade returned to Bridgette.

"Run before we kill you, Mojo. The PPGZ are not killers, not even monkeys." Blossom said grimly. Unlike the other three weapons, the katanas we're made for killing.

"RIGHT, MOJO!" Mojo made a break for it and ran away from the quad. The school cheered for the new quad. But the four remained quiet, until Blossom broke the silence between them.

"Bridgette, promise me you will never use your swords to kill." Blossom asked the girl.

"On my blades, I promise." Bridgette nodded. She sheathed the two swords.

"But I'll say that for a first timer, I'm impressed." Blossom grinned. "Especially that we didn't even practice that Combination Attack. How did you know to throw your blade into the air?

"I don't know… a hunch perhaps?" Bridgette smiled. "My strength did come from you." Blossom laughed as Bridgette told her this. Bridgette looked around and was surprised to see a multitude of reporters. They were eager to figure out everything about the new Powerpuff. But Blossom stopped them.

"Our Bridgette is a bit new to this. Please go easy on her." Blossom nodded. Then she turned to Bridgette. "Don't say anything sensitive."

"Right." Bridgette nodded. She then sighed as she forgot that unlike most Magical Girl animes, their opponents aren't just monsters, there is also popularity.

**Chapter End**

Once again, I am thanking **cakedecorator**. And I also thank **The Cat Whispurrer **(and related people on the creation of Amy), and **Super Bash**. I couldn't have made this beginning without you and your wonderful OCs. Read on and Review.

Next up is: **Memory 4: Friends**


	4. Memory 4: Friends

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: PPGZ is owned by CN, and Kaarii Shiimasutou is owned by **cakedecorator**. **The Cat Whispurrer** has a hold of the Armstrong Siblings (Though Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, and j8d gave a sort of life for Amy), and **Super Bash** can have all the credit for Josh Jones. All I own is Bani Akatsutsumi, remember?

**Chapter Start: **

**Memory 4: Friends**

**(School, Sept. 10, 2035, Monday)**

One week into school in Japan, and there are already problems. Kaarii isn't troubled by anything much except that she is out of the loop in a certain secret. But someone in the other class is. Amy is feeling the brunt of the local bullies, and it didn't help that Luke was in a different grade level, as he's currently in high school. By luck, the school they were in also offers High School right next to the Middle School, but it really isn't too easy for Amy since Luke would only be with her on break times.

"Hey, white-eyed freak!" A kid kicked Amy's table. Amy was surprised and tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"White eyes and white hair. How weird can this new kid get? What's more, she's a teacher's pet!" A hushed whisper was overheard by Amy (though most likely they made sure she heard it) and she almost felt that maybe she should have accepted the contacts professor offered her. Amy ran out of the room only to bump into a boy. Another bully.

"Are you blind?" The boy picked Amy up harshly, and Amy struggled as the boy tightened his grip. Suddenly, a hand grasped the boy at the shoulder.

"Let her go." Luke said harshly. The boy let Amy go and faced the snarling onii-san. He suddenly cowered as he saw Luke, the high school's latest weakling bodyguard, according to bullies all over the campus. His black eyes didn't exactly help his sense of fear.

"Sorry!"

"I think I've seen you before." Luke glared at the boy hard. "Yep, you're the kid that bullied Amy just last week."

"She's only here for about a week." The boy sarcastically replied. It would seem that even though he is afraid of Luke, he still has the guts to talk back. Luke felt a sudden urge to punch the boy in the gut, but kept it at bay.

"Don't get sarcastic with me." Luke gritted. Suddenly, in a corner, Momoko and her friends appeared and were utterly shocked as the crowd yelled for them to fight.

"Stop it, everyone!" Miyako yelled into the room. Everyone succumbed to Miyako's plea. It would appear that most of the people here are part of Miyako's fan club, and the others just don't want to feel the brunt of the Miyako fans that they had ignored the girl's plea. Luke walked away from the scene, while the younger boy gruffly addressed the four.

"That high schooler's crazy!" The boy tried to get the four into his side and get Luke suspended.

"You're crazy!" Amy shouted at the boy. "Luke-chan was only trying to help me from YOU!" Momoko instantly recognized the girl as the one who was referred to by the boy on the first day of school. And recognized Luke as the boy she ran into.

"Don't believe her. She's a freak." The boy spluttered. The last sentence affirmed the quad's alliance.

"Don't call a person a freak just because they look weird." Kaarii said in a very sassy tone. "Check my eyes. They're pink. And what about Momoko here? They're also pink! Look at Blossom's eyes? Why, I believe she also has pink eyes! What about the new PPGZ? PINK! Note: We don't have conjunctivitis. So save your breath about the freak word, coz I think _you_ are the freak." The boy suddenly made a run for the room.

"Good argument, Kaarii." Momoko grinned. "But our eyes are technically different shades of pink. Yours is fuchsia, mine is rose. And you forgot my sister. She had orange eyes. Oh and Kaoru here has natural purple hair."

"Hilarious, Momoko. I suppose you're gonna make note of Himeko's eyes too?" Kaoru rolled her eyes. Amy started moving away from the scene, but Momoko caught her sneaking away. However, Momoko didn't call after her.

"What was that girl's name?" Momoko asked a boy passing by.

"… Armstrong Amy, the school's newest fr… special-looking girl." The boy covered up for himself quite hurriedly.

"… Right…" Kaarii glared at the boy. She pulled out her badminton racquet. "Thanks for the info, but I don't think we needed to hear the second part of that statement."

"Right… You're that new badminton member, right?" The boy questioned.

"What of it?" Kaarii brushed him off. Kaarii had recently joined the badminton team and substituted carrying a sword to carrying a racquet.

"Nothing! I just heard that the new member made it to the varsity almost immediately! And that somehow she also got employed by the PPGZ HQ!" The boy made a U-turn and made a break for it.

"Looks like the news got round fast!" Miyako chirped.

"I just wish that we heard of that girl earlier." Momoko said, talking off-topic.

"I know that ever since _she _came and went, you always wanted to help people…" Kaoru said, implying Bani once more. "But… We can't just help anyone we can."

"Let's do an information gathering." Momoko thoughtfully said. "Find out what class she is in, where she lives, and everything."

"We're not stalkers, Momoko!" Kaarii said, shocked. "We'll find out what class she is and that's that!"

"And if she tells us her address, well, perfect!" Kaoru nodded. Momoko smiled and started chattering with Miyako about a few plans. Kaarii looked at Kaoru, confused as to why she was frowning.

"Ever since _that day_, Momoko's never been the same…" Kaoru sighed. "She's a lot more serious in life, as though she's not even herself."

"Tell me something I can relate to." Kaarii winced.

"Sorry." Kaoru sheepishly said. "But don't worry much! She didn't go under a super change in personality!" Miyako and Momoko instantly stopped as the last word hanged in the air. Kaarii bumped into Momoko and the two instantly was on the floor.

"What was that about!" Kaarii moaned. "I am a klutz for crying out loud! I admit it, but try to prevent creating situations that will be sure to take advantage of it. If our lives were being written as a story, I could swear that a crazy person is toying with me!" (**Lunar**: Ouch…)

"Sorry, Kaarii…" Momoko moaned. A boy suddenly approached them.

"You okay?" The jet black haired boy lent a hand to both girls. He pulled up Momoko and Kaarii.

"Hey, aren't you the boy who helped Armstrong Amy-san a while ago?" Miyako asked. "Why did you help her?"

"Let's just say that I want to take care of her." Luke smiled.

"Glad to see there's someone who cares for justice around here other than the PPGZ." Kaarii grinned.

"What about yourselves?" Luke noted. "Wouldn't you count as people who care for justice? You DID just protect Amy-chan."

"Maybe." Kaoru nodded. But the thing is they ARE the PPGZ. But of course, they didn't mention that.

"Hey, looks like the Shirogane Family lost their case against the PPGZ." Jesse ran up to the group of five. He took one look at Luke and almost jumped. "Why on earth are you four talking to the school's newest bully-bully?"

"I think weakling bodyguard sounded better." Luke sighed. "And honestly, I hate that title."

"Try Knight of Justice, if we're giving around titles." Miyako chirped. Momoko smiled at the suggestion.

"Sure, Popular Fashionista." Kaoru nodded. Miyako grinned.

"Ace Athlete of the Academy." Momoko playfully made a name for Kaoru.

"Hmmm…" Kaarii tried to give a title for Momoko, but nothing came out.

"Hero Maniac?" Kaoru suggested. "Boy-Crazy Hero Maniac?"

"Oh shut up! And I suppose Kaarii here is Klutzy All Around?" Momoko grinned, a hint of playfulness in her voice. Kaarii playfully whacked Momoko with her badminton racquet.

"Umm… I did say that the Shirogane Family lost. Apparently, the family will apparently be withdrawing Himeko from this school and moving her to France." Jesse shrugged.

"Sure, whatever they say." Momoko brushed him off. "She's one person I'd rather not bother much about."

"But… What about her oath?" Jesse asked, concerned. "If she tells…"

"If she tells, who'll believe her?." Kaoru brushed it off. Kaarii sighed and tried to ignore the four and decided to inquire the people nearby about Amy's class. Luke moved away from the others and headed back to his class. He did go to school at the other building.

"Umm… Is this class, Amy's?" Kaarii asked. The girl nodded and shrugged. Kaarii looked at the door. Kaarii was about to investigate further, but the bell suddenly rang and the group dispersed, with Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Kaarii making a sprint for their next class. Kaarii missed one important detail when she scanned the door. A black-haired boy looked at her and checked whether she is the one he knew. The black-haired boy had the most startling amber eyes.

**(Josh's POV)**

… Was that… Kaarii? Looks like I'm not alone in this school after all. Too bad that she's in the other class. I have yet to make friends with anyone much… Ch… This never happened to me before! I want to have a bit of fun with Dad again…

I heard a boy bullying that white girl again. I want to help the girl… but I won't know how… Sorry… Ch indeed… Dad's right. I spent too much time with him that I don't know how to relate to people my own age. I am definitely NOT a social butterfly…

**(Normal POV, Hallway)**

Class had just ended and Kaarii made a run for the class where Amy is. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were heading to the hospital to visit Takaaki. As Kaarii never really met Takaaki, she volunteered to be the one who will do the inquiries. Kaarii then suddenly hit a boy and crashed onto the floor. The boy stood up and looked at Kaarii.

"Kaarii?" The boy grinned. Kaarii looked confused as to why the boy knows her till she saw the yellow eyes that became quite familiar to her.

"Josh?" Kaarii stood up, grinning. Around them, people were distressed as to why they were blocking the way. Kaarii then suddenly remembered.

"You go to the same class as Amy?" Kaarii looked at Josh with a hard stare.

'Oh great.' Josh thought. Then he answered. "Yes…" Josh only managed to say that one word when Kaarii pulled him out of the crowd and into an empty classroom. Kaarii shut the door behind them and turned to Josh.

"You do know that Amy is being bullied, correct?" Kaarii hissed.

"… Yes…" Josh sighed. If it's about people, Josh doesn't really know what to do. After all, in the excavation sites, people don't bully each other.

"Then why didn't you protect her?" Kaarii almost yelled. "She needed help, and you didn't help her?"

"… What do you mean protect?" Josh asked. When Kaarii became this forceful, Josh seemed to have no choice but to succumb.

"Fight for her! Don't let those bullies continue bullying her!"

"You do know that hurting a person is a major offense?" Josh asked.

"When I said fight for her, I mean make those bullies lay off." Kaarii sighed. "You're the only one I know in that class, so I want you to help keep Amy out of harm's way."

"… Right." Josh sighed.

"Promise?" Kaarii raised her pinky finger.

"Promise." Josh nodded, placing his pinky finger on Kaarii's. "Umm… Can I have your cellphone number?"

"… Sure." Kaarii pulled out her cellphone and the two exchanged numbers. Kaarii also took a picture with the two of them in it.

Josh nodded, and asked, "So you want to meet her?"

"Okay." Kaarii nodded. The two left the room and they saw Amy and Luke walking out of the school. "Looks like we're a bit too late." Kaarii sighed dramatically. "Well, I need to catch up to Momoko and the others. Remember your promise, kay?" Kaarii made a run out of the school. A boy approached Josh as he stared after her.

"Wow… Did you guys kiss in that empty room?" The boy teased Josh. Josh groaned and could almost swear that his dad sent this guy.

"No." Josh gritted. "Sheesh, is privacy not allowed in this school and everyone wants to pry about secret matters?"

"Hey, chill." The boy laughed.

Josh sighed. He thought, 'I'm definitely NOT a social butterfly.'

**(Akatsutsumi Residence)**

"So you're saying you met a girl that was being bullied because she looks weird?" Hachizou asked.

"That's pretty much it. So is my daily interview over?" Momoko said, bored.

"This girl… I hope you don't get in trouble just because you're protecting her." Hachizou shrugged.

"Dear…" Kakiko sighed. Then she turned to Momoko. "Try to get this girl's friendship. She's new in the country so you should take care of her."

"Yes, Mom." Momoko nodded. She ate up her dinner and returned to her bedroom.

**(Gotokuji Residence)**

"Hmmm… a new friend, Miyako?" Kiyoko smiled. "Good, good."

"Yes, Grandma." Miyako nodded. "Amy-chan will be fine with us."

"Good." Kiyoko nodded.

**(Matsubara Residence)**

"What do you think, dad?" Kaoru said lazily.

"You said that this girl was being bullied, am I correct?" Tokio asked. Kaoru nodded. "Then you should help her in every way possible. Make her feel at home in Japan."

"Right…" Kaoru sighed.

**(Shiimasutou Residence)**

"Dad?" Kaarii sighed. "What do you think?"

"It's crazy, Kaarii. Human nature that is. We tell people not to do something and they do it all the more it. No amount of suspensions will stop that." Melvin nodded.

"But dad, you're a lawyer." Kaarii sighed. "Surely you can help her out?"

"Sure I could, but she needs to learn to stand on her own feet." Melvin shrugged. "She can't rely on the law and rules to keep her standing."

"You're basically saying that I should help Amy-chan." Kaarii grinned.

"Not just you, Kaarii, but also your friends." Melvin nodded. "She needs people to support her so that she can one day be able to walk proudly."

"Her eyes… Is it really normal?" Kaarii sighed.

"If she can still see, it's probably as normal as your own pink eyes." Melvin smirked. "When I first saw that, I panicked, but the doctors said you're normal, so I let it slide as a luck thing."

"Right, Dad." Kaarii nodded. She stood up and headed for her room. Melvin snickered as he saw that Kaarii had accidentally left her cellphone on the table, and when he looked at it, saw that the wallpaper was her picture with Josh.

**(Next Day, September 11, 2035, Tuesday)**

Josh stretched as he walked to school. Josh sighed. When he arrived at his room, he found the room a bit problematic…

"Hey, just because you have special looks doesn't mean that your new friends will always be around to help you." The boy Josh recognized as the same one who was bullying Amy. Amy tried to retaliate but the boy was forceful and was about to hit her, when Josh decided that enough was enough. Josh charged at the boy and knocked him away from Amy. Amy gasped as she saw the boy that transferred at the same time as her protecting her.

"Y-you…" The boy that Josh knocked down stood up and charged at Josh. Josh, who was quite adept at traps and tricks in the sites he went with his father, dodged every blow that the boy tried to make. The boy then tried to tackle Josh to the ground. Josh dodged and the boy crashed into a table.

"Hey, if those 'girls' aren't around, don't forget that I'm still here." Josh said coldly. "I have amber eyes, brainiac, one of the rarer colors in eyes of humans. Make of that what you will."

"You!" The boy attacked Josh, but Josh sidestepped and the boy ran straight through the door and crash landed onto the teacher.

"What is the meaning of this?" The teacher yelled outraged. Amy suddenly jumped up and told the teacher what happened. Josh sighed as he knew he was about to get suspended, even though Amy was definitely telling the teacher the version of events in favor of Josh. While the teacher understood that Josh only did what he did to protect Amy and that Josh didn't hurt the boy apart from his tackle, he was still slightly angry at him.

"Josh… There are better ways on solving this kind of problem." The teacher scolded Josh. "Why did you choose to tackle him instead of talking to him?"

"…" Josh didn't know how to respond. "Let's just say I'm not a social butterfly." Josh replied, smiling at Amy. Amy returned the smile. Josh grinned out of the window, and nodded. "I'll be keeping my promise, Kaarii."

**Chapter End**

Alright! Success! I had finally sent that pompous kid, Himeko, from existing in this story! And also a successful way of making Josh and Amy friends. I turned Josh Jones into a 14 year old instead… Sorry about that, **Super Bash**.

Next up is: **Memory 5: Hospital**


	5. Memory 5: Hospital

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: PPGZ… Do I LOOK like I own it? Oh and Kaarii is owned by **cakedecorator**, Luke by **The Cat Whispurrer**, Amy by **The Cat Whispurrer**, Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, and j8d. As for Josh, he's owned by **Super Bash**.

**Memory 5: Hospital**

**Chapter Start**

**(Outside School, September 12, 2035, Wednesday)**

"I know you protected me and all yesterday, but why do you insist that we talk to those four?" Amy sighed. Josh stood next to her, waiting for the four to come out.

"They want to be friends with you, Amy. Don't you see that?" Josh said. "I met up with the girl with the fuchsia eyes yesterday and she was eager to be your friend."

"Same goes for you, huh?" Amy said. "We're friends, right?"

"Umm… What does a friend do?" Josh sighed. Amy frowned. Josh caught the look and quickly shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm no good when it comes to matters involving socialization."

"Haha." Amy smiled. The boy was quite awkward around people, but he was quite talkative and seems to be quite the adventurer. "A friend is always there for each other."

"And will defend the friend if the need arises." A voice suddenly said. Josh jumped up and went into alert mode. Luke raised his hands and shook his head. "I'm not looking for a fight, kay?" Josh went at ease.

"Don't scare me like that. I went through tombs before. I get jumpy when something talks or moves out of place without properly introducing themselves first." Josh sighed. "Traps can be quite sneaky."

"You sure are quite the adventurer for such a young age." Luke grinned. "Isn't your age quite improper for excavations and archeological adventures?"

"Hardly, Luke-chan." Amy grinned. "We already met a eleven-year old working as a professor's assistant."

"Sure, but that's justified that he is the professor's son." Luke shrugged.

"What about the Powerpuff Girls? They're at least 14." Amy smiled.

"Sure they are. But they have powers."

Josh nodded. "I happened to be an archeologist's assistant, the archeologist being my father."

"Oh…" Luke nodded.

"Hey, you three!" Miyako called.

"Looks like the four warriors of justice have just arrived." Luke grinned. Momoko sweat dropped at the unknown accuracy of the statement.

"Sorry for making you wait, Amy-chan." Kaarii smiled.

"Thank you for helping me the other day." Amy bowed.

"No problem." Kaoru waved her hands. "I once was told off by the teacher about my purple hair till I showed her a photo of me when I was born, showing that I always had purple hair."

"Hilarious, Kaoru." Kaarii grinned.

"You're taking my lines, Kaarii." Momoko smiled.

"…" Josh sweat dropped.

"So who wants ice cream?" Luke nodded. "I'll treat."

"You sure?" Kaarii gasped.

"Well, of course." Luke grinned.

"Can we go past the hospital first?" Miyako nodded. "I need to talk to Taka-chan. I haven't visited him the whole of last month."

"And now she's trying to make up for it." Kaoru nodded.

"Sure. We'll even accompany you." Luke nodded. "Which hospital was it?"

"The one on the way to the park. You know the park with the pet shop in front?" Kaoru shrugged. She didn't really pay attention to the name of the hospital.

"That's too vague." Kaarii sweat dropped. "Specific name of the hospital, please."

"Okanoue Hospital." Miyako sighed. The group then started walking.

"You guys know of the park?" Amy grinned.

"…" Momoko quietened.

"Let's just say that we had a friend that loved going to the place to look at the rabbits." Kaoru shrugged. Kaarii took the answer and linked it to Bani in her mind map.

"Those bunnies are cute." Amy smiled.

"Yep, and that's one reason we hang out at that park every afternoon." Luke shrugged.

"We go home pretty late." Amy shrugged.

"The monsters are quiet recently." Momoko noted. "They haven't attacked us ever this month, not counting Mojo."

"Mojo is always a special case, isn't he?" Kaoru smirked. "Attacking our school on the second day back? Idiotic, since he already did it before."

"I honestly can't relate." Momoko sighed.

"Oh, right…" Kaoru sighed. "Alright, there's an ice cream shop!"

"Tell me what you want and wait right here." Luke nodded. The group told him the flavors they wanted. Luke ran to the shop while the six remained back.

"So what's your relation with Luke?" Miyako asked Amy.

"We're siblings." Amy said.

"So that's why you two are so close." Momoko grinned.

"They do share same surname." Kaoru pointed out. Luke ran back to the group.

"Here you go." Luke nodded. "Hey, Josh, you haven't said a thing since a while ago."

"Sorry… I'm not used to talking to people casually…" Josh sweat dropped.

"Here's a good way to start." Kaarii grinned. "I heard that you tackled a person to make him stop bullying Amy. Seriously Josh, I told you to make them lay off, not make them lie on the ground with loads of bruises."

Josh got defensive. "I didn't really know how to do that. And anyway, I didn't bruise him! He bruised himself! Anyway, you made me promise to protect her!"

Kaarii laughed. Josh certainly knows how to defend himself through physical means, but he certainly doesn't know how to do the same with words.

"You guys did a yubikiri?" Momoko asked. "Do you guys know that there is a song for that?"

"Ah! I forgot." Kaarii punched her head lightly.

"Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari sen bon nomasu, yubi kitta!" Momoko sang lightly.

"_Pinky Swear, if I'm lying, may I be pierced by a thousand needles. Pinky swore._" Kaarii translated for Amy and Josh, who were giving blank looks. Luke just shrugged.

"I really don't want to be pierced by a thousand needles…" Josh sweat dropped.

"Well, don't break your promises then." Luke grinned.

"Hey, I don't want to be late with Taka-chan." Miyako said cheerfully.

"Just who is this Taka-chan?" Amy asked.

"His name's Takaaki." Momoko shrugged.

"Ayukai Takaaki." Miyako added.

"Miyako's crush." Kaoru shrugged. "And guess what? The feeling's mutual, apparently."

"Cut it out, Kaoru!" Miyako moaned.

"Ayukai Takaaki. As in the boy that while enrolled in our school, hasn't gotten into class since April?" Luke noted.

"… That's new information." Kaoru noted.

"He's in our class roster, but he's not showing up any day." Luke shrugged.

"So technically, if Takaaki went to school, he would be in your class?" Miyako confirmed.

"That's right." Luke nodded.

"I didn't get to see Takaaki last Monday." Momoko noted.

"You stayed outside the hospital, remember?" Miyako noted, licking her ice cream.

"I did spend almost two weeks in one." Momoko gritted. "My parents feared for my life for no apparent reason. It's enough to give me a phobia of hospitals. Good thing I didn't get one."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Don't bother too much about it." Momoko said hurriedly. She gobbled up her ice cream as did everyone else.

"I must note that _she _got a phobia of hospitals in one day." Kaoru shrugged. Kaarii sighed, but linked this information once more to Bani. Josh, Amy, and Luke blinked rapidly as they weren't exactly sure what they were talking about.

"Anyway, stop talking about that! We already walked one block past our destination." Kaarii noted, stopping in place. All seven turned around and walked back to the hospital.

"Hehe…" Miyako grinned. "That was definitely surprising." The seven entered the hospital.

**(Okanoue Hospital)**

Miyako asked to visit Takaaki and soon all seven were crowded into Takaaki's room.

"Hello, Taka-chan."

"Ah, Miyako-chan." Takaaki grinned. Then he noticed Momoko behind Miyako.

"Long time no see, Momoko." Takaaki smiled. "I remember the last time you were here. You apparently had amnesia, correct?"

"… Sort of." Momoko nodded. Kaarii, Josh, Amy, and Luke blinked as they scan Momoko. Momoko had amnesia once?

"So, still up to saving the world, Miyako-chan?" Takaaki grinned.

"We're not the PPGZ, Taka-chan." Miyako winked at Takaaki. Josh, Luke, and Amy stared confused at the unknown PPGZ members. "Have we introduced our new friends yet?"

"This is Kaarii." Momoko sweat dropped as she remembered that she had yet to introduce her friends.

"Oh, this is Amy." Kaoru introduced her new friends. Takaaki bowed at Amy.

"Her brother, Luke." Momoko nodded at Luke.

"This is Josh." Miyako grinned. Josh nodded.

"So when are you gonna be discharged?" Kaoru asked.

"If I pass the tests, they'll let me out next week, Sunday." Takaaki replied.

"Hooray!" Momoko jumped. Kaoru nodded. Miyako nodded, blushing all the while.

"I'll give you the homework, Ayukai-san." Luke grinned. "You missed out on a lot, you know."

"I spent years in here you know, Luke-kun." Takaaki grinned. "Some of my classmates do bring in my homework."

"That explains the homework from Ayukai Takaaki being passed." Luke grinned.

"We're classmates or something?" Takaaki laughed.

"Let's say yes." Luke nodded.

"At least I won't feel out of place in my class then." Takaaki grinned.

"Assuming you will be in class next week." Luke smirked. "Get a lot better, kay."

"Sure." Takaaki said appreciatively. The group then left the building

**(Streets of Tokyo City)**

"Takaaki seems like a nice guy." Kaarii grinned. "You sure chose a good guy, Miyako."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Miyako spluttered.

"Sheesh, Kaarii, give the girl a break." Kaoru sighed. Amy laughed as this continued on. Even Josh had to grin as Miyako started rambling.

"Well, race you to the park, Luke." Amy smiled, running immediately as soon as she said the words.

"Hey, cheat!" Luke yelled.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." Kaoru smirked.

"I'm definitely not one!" Josh grinned. Josh picked up speed and soon they arrived at the park, panting.

"So who's the rotten egg?" Miyako asked, panting.

"I have no clue, but that was fun!" Kaoru panted.

"You guys really needed to run?" Momoko moaned. "That was crazy!"

"You didn't run, Momoko?" Kaoru smirked.

"Of course I did. What did you expect? I'm no rotten egg." Momoko grinned.

"So who was last?" Josh huffed on a bench next to Kaarii.

"I… don't… know…" Kaarii said between breaths. Amy and Luke panted as they sat on another bench.

"That was fun, eh, everyone." Amy grinned. Her white eyes shone at her newfound friends.

"And next week, we will have more fun!" Miyako laughed. "Since right now, we're seven, but next week, we're eight!" The group shared in the laughter. For the first time in Josh's life, he laughed for no reason other than fun. This was definitely better than the excavation sites. It was wrong for him to think that it's boring in the city.

**(That afternoon, National Research and Science Lab)**

"Wan!" Peach jumped into Amy's arms. Amy laughed and cuddled Peach, though he is quite hard. Amy let the digital dog go so that she can set down her bag.

"I'm home!" Amy called.

"Welcome back." Prof. Utonium nodded.

"Let me guess." Luke shrugged. "We missed the helpers again."

"Nope. They didn't come here at all." Ken shrugged.

"Oh." Amy sighed. "Hope I can meet them though."

"That's not the tune you were singing last week." Luke smirked. "Last week, you thought they were gonna tease and hate you, like your classmates."

"… Hehe…" Amy sweat dropped.

"I doubt it. After all, Miyako's quite nice. Momoko doesn't hate a person without a good reason. Kaoru doesn't tease people, ever. And Kaarii looked like a very nice kid." Prof. Utonium shrugged.

"Hold up…" Amy blinked rapidly. "Miyako?"

"Momoko?" Luke blinked in synch with Amy.

"Kaoru?" Amy's eyes widened.

"And Kaarii?" Luke's mouth twitched. The two looked at each other. The room was quiet.

"EHH!" (**Lunar**: I'll leave it to your imagination to whether Luke said this or not.)

**(That night, Jones Residence)**

"It would seem you are in a better mood." Hector grinned as he watched his son wolf down the food on his plate. Josh shrugged and soon his food was gone from his plate.

"I happened to have met some wonderful…" Josh struggled to find the right word.

"Friends, Josh. Friends. Not partners like the people in the excavation sites, even though a person could be both to you." Hector said. "Friends don't do things for only ONE single cause. A friend helps another friend in times of trouble, no matter when or where."

"… I guess I'll have to look up how to be friends in the net." Josh shrugged.

"Silly." Hector laughed. "Being friends is simply that. It's the simplest form of relationship a person can make. You don't need to have a reason to make friends, Josh. You don't aim to benefit from friendship either. You aim to have fun at all times."

"Right, dad." Josh sighed. "Friends are simply friends, no matter what the case."

"You must aim to help your friends as much as possible, Josh. But I don't want to be called in for a Parent-Teacher Conference, kay?"

"Sure, dad." Josh nodded. "Oh by the way, the teacher asked me to give you this." Hector took the piece of paper, and face palmed.

"… Very funny, Josh. This is a letter for a Parent-Teacher Conference." Hector sighed. Josh scratched his head.

**(Shiimasutou Residence)**

"You seem to be in a chirpier mood, Kaarii." Melvin nodded as his daughter ate a bit happily. "Care to tell me anything?"

"I got new friends today. Actually, four new friends!" Kaarii grinned.

"Whoa, you sure are a friendly girl to be able to make three friends at the very beginning of class, and four new ones a week in." Melvin grinned. "So now you eight are gonna get some fun started?"

"What kind of fun?" Kaarii asked.

"You know. Mini adventures and all that."

"I'm not interested in that kind of fun at the moment. First, we're gonna have to get to know each other."

"Good for you." Melvin grinned.

"Thanks, dad." Kaarii grinned.

**(Akatsutsumi Residence)**

"A new friend, Momoko?" Kakiko noted. "You sure seem to be quite the friend maker." Momoko nodded in response.

"Look, Momoko, I got a Bridgette figure." Kuriko proudly showed her sister her new toy.

"So? You have yet to complete the collection." Momoko shrugged. "You are way too adamant on not buying Blossom."

"Of course not. Bridgette looks better than Blossom, and she seems to be better leader material." Kuriko grinned.

"And you know what it takes to be a leader?" Momoko asked. Kuriko was unknowingly hurting her pride.

"Of course! You have to be pretty, strong, and smart, and definitely better than anyone else." Kuriko said confidently.

"You watch too much animes." Momoko rolled her eyes. "A leader must be able to make decisions, which is not obvious in animes. It doesn't matter if she's pretty if she's also timid. It doesn't matter if she's strong, but is reckless. It doesn't even matter if she's smart, if she can't make the right choices."

"That's where you're wrong, Momoko!" Kuriko automatically said. Kuriko didn't even listen to anything Momoko said. Momoko had said everything from her experience and Kuriko was mocking her.

"I know you hate Blossom with a passion, but please don't bash her behind her back." Momoko stood up. "For all you know, Blossom could be hearing what you said at this very moment."

"Ever since last June? No thanks." Kuriko shrugged. "Blossom was a coward."

"Can you please shut up, Kuriko! I don't care for your opinions on matters regarding the Powerpuff Girls Z." Momoko gritted. Momoko wasn't insulted by Kuriko's remark, but it was the fact that Kuriko insulted Bani.

"Momoko, sit down." Hachizou scolded.

"Tell your younger daughter to stop placing her opinions into the matter." Momoko gritted. "She doesn't know anything about this and I will definitely not stand to hear her insult Bani!"

"Whoa, she didn't insult Bani…" Kakiko responded, but Momoko had left the table and rushed to her room. "… whoever Bani is." Kakiko finished. Kuriko didn't know it then, but the harsh words Momoko let go would be carved in her mind for a long time.

**Chapter End**

Momoko: Rare out of character moment for me. ^_^;

Miyako: I'd say the same thing to Luke.

Kaoru: No one knows whether Luke said "EHHH" along with Amy. It's pretty much a given Amy said it, but what about Luke?

Momoko: Who cares about trivialities? Next time, we're gonna be having fun with Takaaki!

Miyako: What kind of fun?

Kaoru: Hey, Lunar! Miyako asked you a question.

Lunar: Find out for yourself. -_-; Read on and Review. Next Chapter is: **Memory 6: Park Pet Shop**


	6. Memory 6: Park Pet Shop

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own the following: PPGZ, Kaarii Shiimasutou (**cakedecorator**'s OC), Luke Armstrong (**The Cat Whispurrer**'s OC), Amy Armstrong (**The Cat Whispurrer**, Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, and J8d), and Josh Jones (**Super Bash**'s OC).

Note: The bolded text above represents the members of fanfiction dot net. The normal text words does not, and I mean, does NOT imply that they are not important.

**Memory 6: Park Pet Shop**

**(After Class Hours, Outside School, September 17, 2035, Monday)**

"Taka-chan." Miyako smiled as she saw the familiar blonde. Takaaki looked a bit odd outside his usual hospital clothes. Takaaki grinned as he saw the blonde.

"Hello Miyako-chan." Takaaki greeted the blonde girl. Behind him walked Luke. Momoko, Kaoru, and Kaarii stood behind Miyako.

"Now all we're waiting for is Amy-chan and Josh-kun." Kaarii nodded.

"Kun?" Momoko grinned.

"Oh, hush." Kaarii blushed. "We're friends. Anyway, I think we should have studied a bit more."

"Well, who just got an almost perfect in their test?" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I would have gotten a bit more score if we reviewed." Kaarii grumbled. "Maybe you guys would have had passing scores too. Maybe I should implement a study time for us."

"Can't we head to the lab?" Luke grinned. "We really must go to the lab together soon. After all, you four are helpers there."

"Sure the four of us are helpers, and you and Amy-chan live there, but is Takaaki-san and Josh-san doesn't have any relation to the lab." Momoko shrugged.

"You guys are lucky." Takaaki sighed. "You all have some connection to that lab."

"I know right." Josh arrived, with Amy walking directly behind him.

"You seem to be a bit more social now." Kaarii grinned.

"Only to us, apparently." Amy chirped. "If I'm not talking to him, he would go into the corner and look through the window."

"Don't point it out." Josh sighed. "No wonder I never heard of you guys working at the lab. I don't get the latest news."

"Same goes for me you know." Amy grinned.

"You DO know that we are campus widely known as the _lab girls_, don't you?" Momoko sighed. Then she frowned. "We need a better name."

"Let's get to that park." Kaarii nodded. "Talk on the way." The rest nodded and soon all eight of them were on the streets of Tokyo.

"We were interviewed once." Miyako shrugged. "When they discovered that they won't be able to get any information from us, they left us alone."

"Then we became the school's _lab girls_. End of story." Kaoru shrugged.

"I can't relate." Momoko shrugged. Momoko did spend her July in the quarantine at the hospital and her summer in her home.

"All of you, stop shrugging." Kaarii grinned. Suddenly, the four's belts blinked rapidly. The four then nodded to each other.

"Umm… You guys go ahead; I think I forgot something in our room…" Momoko apologized.

"Me too…" Miyako sweat dropped.

"It is fine; we'll come back with you guys." Luke shrugged.

"No!" Kaarii jumped. "Kaoru and I will do the honor of escorting the two forgetful people to our room." Luke nodded and shrugged. Soon the four left as soon as possible, and as soon as they were out of sight, they rushed to an alley and transformed.

"_Hyper Blossom!_"  
"_Rolling Bubbles!_"  
"_Powered Buttercup!_"  
"_Feminine Bridgette!_"  
"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

**(Downtown Tokyo, Vs. Gangreen Gang)**

"Let's end this, Ace." Little Arturo jibed. "This is taking too long."

"Wait for those clowns, Powerpuff Girls Z." Ace scolded.

"Why do we wait for the group that can stop us from wreaking havoc without even facing us?" Snake groaned.

"We need to become famous, Snake. If we can beat these superheroes, we'll become the strongest monster gang around." Ace grinned.

"In your dreams, you chaos idiots!" A voice called from the top.

"Ah, here they are, Powerpuff Girls Z." Ace grinned. "Oh Billy." The Powerpuff Girls Z looked around for the giant. Bridgette seems to have studied every single recurring opponent the Powerpuff Girls Z had since she too was also scanning the area.

"Try looking up, you stupid clowns." Ace snickered. Bridgette stared hardly at the gang leader. Suddenly a green giant smashed itself onto the four. The four was squeezed under the giant's fat.

"Ha!" Ace laughed. "You fell for it!"

"Literally!" Little Arturo grinned.

"Shoot!" Bridgette coughed, gasping for air. Blossom and Bubbles seemed to be out cold, eyes closed. Buttercup had it worst; her face directly below the fat giant's body. Bridgette felt someone's legs across her own, and it seemed to be struggling against her. Unfortunately, Bridgette's own legs were twisted around the leg and kept them firmly in place. Bridgette sweat dropped, knowing that it was Buttercup, and she was trying to push the heavy person up, but without any support from her legs, she only had her arms to use, which won't be enough for this heavy idiot.

"Come on!" Ken's voice came out of nowhere.

"Buttercup, you can do it!" Peach called through the compact.

"Why don't you telepathically call her?" Ken asked.

"Umm… Guys." Bridgette breathed heavily. "A little help here."

"Too bad, that was too easy." Ace grinned. Big Billy grinned.

"You're heavy, you idiot! Get off me!" Bridgette shouted to the heavy Gangreen Gang member. Much to Bridgette's surprise and the Gang's chagrin, Big Billy complied and got off Bridgette long enough for Bridgette to summon her katanas and attack.

"_Sword Slash Cyclone!_" Bridgette created a whirlwind of attacks at Big Billy, instantly removing him from her three comrades. Big Billy was sent smashing into the wall, along with Snake and Little Arturo. But Bridgette was caught surprised that there were two Buttercups.

"What the!" Bridgette gritted. Then she remembered. "Grubber has the ability to transform into whatever he is told to be. Which one of them is Grubber?"

"Try looking at the face." Blossom stood up, her body aching in pain, but no permanent injuries. Bubbles followed suit. Bridgette looked at the faces of both members, and seeing the more familiar face of Buttercup, Bridgette smashed the fake one into Ace.

"Ow!" Ace hurled into the wall next to Big Billy.

"We're done here." Blossom stood up. "Thanks a lot, Bridgette."

"All part of the job." Bridgette grinned.

"Sorry, we weren't much help." Bubbles grinned, with Buttercup next to her.

"Though I think Buttercup could have lifted the idiot if only her legs weren't pinned down by a certain fuchsia Powerpuff…" Blossom smirked.

"Hehe…" Bridgette scratched her head. "Sometimes, I hate my klutziness…"

"I don't really think that had something to do with klutziness." Bubbles grinned. "Let's go back to the others."

"Right."

**(Park with the Pet Shop)**

"What took you so long?" Josh asked impatiently.

"Sorry…" Momoko winced. "We got caught up in a sort of accident."

"Downtown?" Luke asked.

"…" Kaarii sweat dropped. The school was definitely not downtown so if they say yes, they would reveal that they took a detour of sorts. If they say no, then that would be lying.

Kaoru shook her head. "We said we went back to school, remember?"

"Right…" Luke sighed.

"What did you do this afternoon?" Miyako smiled.

"Oh, nothing much." Takaaki grinned. He knew full well why they were late.

"…" Momoko looked at the pet shop across the street.

"… Momoko? You okay?" Kaoru asked, concerned. Kaarii linked the pet shop to Bani, judging by what the three seemed to be quite hushed about it. Kaarii tapped Kaoru's back, making Kaoru make a slight wince.

"Hmm? Anything wrong?" Luke asked.

"Nothing." Kaoru grinned, but it seemed fake. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"…" Amy nodded. "So what do we do this afternoon, since we're finally eight?"

"Not a race. Please." The PPGZ members said simultaneously. Their legs were still quite sore from Billy's crushing body.

"What about bubble blowing?" Takaaki grinned.

"That sounds perfect!" Miyako jumped up. Kaoru shrugged, while not too fond of bubbles, finds it better to do than something physically strenuous, which would automatically reveal to everyone that her back aches still. Momoko grinned and headed to the group. Josh sighed. Bubble blowing isn't exactly what he thought as fun. But since Kaarii seemed to prefer that over anything else, Josh went with it.

"You do know how to blow bubbles, right?" Amy handed the straw to Josh. Josh wiped the straw and blew a few bubbles. Josh grinned.

"This _is_ fun, eh?" Josh laughed.

"Hey you, clownfaces!" The eight turned around to find Boomer and Butch standing next to them.

"You're talking to us? Calling people you don't know with rude names is seriously impolite." Luke noted, taking out the katana he had in his bag. Apparently, during the moments that the four were gone, Luke decided to stop by the Professor's and grab the sword. Luke noted the slight darkness in the two.

"So where's Brick, you two shoe heads?" Kaoru growled.

"You know those two?" Luke asked.

"The Rowdyruff Boys Z. Minus Brick though." Momoko nodded. "They're the complete opposite of the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"_Stinky Sock Boomerang!_" Butch threw his sock directly onto Luke, but Luke smashed his katana onto the sock, and sent it flying back.

"_Earwax Q-Tip!_" Boomer tried to throw earwax directly onto the group of eight, but Kaarii jumped out of nowhere and smashed her badminton racquet onto the boy's face.

"Hey, that hurt!" Boomer complained.

"At least not as disgusting." Kaarii said, casually checking her racquet for any damage.

"Where on earth is the Powderpuff Girls Z?" Butch looked up in the sky, earning him a whack from Kaoru.

"Get lost! They ain't coming!" Kaoru yelled. Boomer came to and he looked directly into Amy, who was behind Luke. Boomer was gonna be staring for a long time if Kaoru hadn't whacked him in the head with her foot.

"Hey, we could sue you for this!" Boomer pouted.

"And we could argue self-defense." Kaoru nodded. Then she remembered something. "Aren't villains supposed to break the law, not adhere to it? I guess these guys ain't monsters after all." The two's pride as monsters were hurt and the two ran off.

"That was whacked." Takaaki grinned, blowing a Shabon Freedom through the bubble stick. Luke nodded, sheathing the katana and placing it in his bag again.

"You know that carrying a katana isn't exactly allowed?" Kaarii asked.

"Yup, but it's blunt anyway. And I didn't hurt anyone with it." Luke shrugged.

"Hopefully, you still don't get sued." Momoko nodded. Luke grinned.

**(Rowdyruff Hideout)**

"Mou, we lost! To make things worse, we lost to NORMAL people." Boomer complained to Brick. Brick shrugged and continued reading the papers he had stacked up.

"What the hell is that?" Butch yelled. "Why is that more important than beating up the Powderpuffs?"

"… I told you." Brick stood up.

"And we told you! There was no such thing as a Purple Powerpuff last June!" Boomer said, ticked off.

"Don't be daft! We fought her!" Brick gritted. He was apparently reading the interviews of the PPGZ to see if they mentioned where the girl is. "I want to find her and get me out of this dark life!"

"We're dark to begin with, Brick!" Butch countered. "We're born from a dark monster's body hair!"

"We're also born from a trio of good people." Brick argued. Brick hated the idea of being born from armpit hair worse than his brothers think.

"We don't acknowledge that truth!" Boomer answered. "I'd rather die than agree that they're part of us."

"I don't know… but there's something about that Purple Powerpuff that makes me feel… that everything I do is wrong…"

"Brick." Butch laid his hands onto his brother's side. "Listen to me. Whatever we do is wrong. It'll take a traitor on the side of evil to change my mind about doing wrong."

"Treachery is part of being evil, Butch." Brick gritted.

"Well, that's why you won't change my mind." Butch nodded. "We're brothers, Brick. Don't be a traitor to us."

"I'm not a traitor, Butch." Brick said. "I never was. I just decide on a few things that will feel much better for me. Like not beating up the Powerpuff Zs."

"… So you still want to do that soul-searching trip?" Boomer asked. "Coz you're going alone."

"I'm already soul-searching, Boomer." Brick nodded. "On my straw, I will find the right answer."

"You never used your straw for spitballs lately…" Boomer noted.

"I'd rather not have an indirect kiss with Blossom, thank you very much." Brick said, disgusted.

"There's the Brick we know!" Butch grinned. "Let's wreak havoc!"

"No thanks." Brick shook his head. "I said it. I don't want to hurt people without a reason."

"You turned into some dumb sissy?" Boomer said, shocked. Then he turned angry. "Alright, where's the real Brick?"

"Right in front of you, telling you that if you want to cause havoc, go do so!" Brick said. "I'm gonna find myself a better reason to live!"

"… But… We're not the Rowdyruffs without you, Brick." Boomer sniffed.

"You're a boy, remember?" Brick gritted. "Don't cry! We'll always be brothers, but don't drag me into your mess!"

"Fine, Brick!" Butch nodded. "It's not like we can disown you. You're the best big bro we ever had!"

"I'm not even your big bro." Brick grinned. "We were born at the same time."

"Hooray!" Boomer grinned.

"But you have to join us!" Butch insisted. "We need to beat those Powderpuffs!"

"Even if I wanted to, I'm not going three against four, thank you very much." Brick laughed.

"Point taken." Boomer nodded. "Let's talk to Mojo about that Bridgette girl."

**Chapter End**

Momoko: Looks like this story is set up to have Bosco.

Lunar: I don't know… I hate Bosco.

Miyako: Why's that?

Lunar: There's something about punks that I hate. So, I'm going for someone completely different.

Momoko: Not her…

Lunar: Yup, Momoko. Her! Next up is **Memory 7: Kuriko**


	7. Memory 7: Kuriko

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. As for OCs, Kaarii Shiimasutou belongs to **cakedecorator. Amy Armstrong is created by the following: ****The Cat Whispurrer, Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, and J8d. Luke Armstrong is owned by ****The Cat Whispurrer. Josh Jones belongs to ****Super Bash.**

**Memory 7: Kuriko**

**(Park w/ Pet Shop, October 1, 2035, Monday)**

Kuriko made a detour as she walked on the way home. The elementary student yawned as she continued her walk home. Kuriko then crashed directly into a girl, making both of them crash down.

"Mou! Who was th-… Kuriko?" The girl spluttered at the last word. Kuriko stood up to see her Momoko. Kuriko stood up in alarm that it was her own sister that she bumped into.

"You know her, Momoko?" A girl with white eyes asked. A boy with jet black eyes went near Kuriko and pulled her up. Though Kuriko knew that the boy helped her, it still was scary to see his jet black eyes.

"Don't worry. My eyes have a tendency to do that to almost anyone." The boy grinned weakly as he saw the girl nervously staring at him.

"When you said your sister had orange eyes, you weren't kidding." A girl with fuchsia eyes nodded.

"You guys are Momoko's new friends?" Kuriko asked. Momoko sighed and introduced her little group.

"Ok, you know about Miyako and Kaoru here, correct?" Momoko pointed to both of them. Then she pointed at the one with Fuchsia eyes. "This one is Kaarii… The transfer student that I was about to get grounded for." Momoko said drily. Kaarii jolted.

"Hey! I didn't do anything to make you deserve grounding!" Kaarii said, shocked.

"It became a sort of joke around my home." Momoko said drily. "A joke I don't really find funny."

"I agree that it must be quite annoying…" Kaoru shrugged. "It's probably more frustrating than dad's allowance slashing threats."

Momoko continued her hesitant introductions. "This is Amy, the girl that dad hoped I wasn't in trouble about." Amy almost jumped.

'What?" Amy gasped. Her mind tried to find the reason why but she came up blank. "Hey, I didn't do anything…"

"So what about us three?" Luke said, referring to the trio of boys. "Any statement thrown around your home about us?"

"One rule I learned with Kaarii and Amy's examples: Don't mention any new friends to my parents. Chances are, I'll get grounded for a whole year." Momoko said drily. All eight of the people with her had to sweat dropp (yup, even Kuriko) at what Momoko said. Then Momoko turned and continued her small introduction. "Luke. Takaaki. Josh." Momoko pointed at each respective boy for Kuriko to notice.

"You guys work at the lab as well?" Kuriko asked.

"Those two boys have no connection to the lab, whatsoever." Kaoru pointed at Takaaki and Josh, who both sweat dropped.

"You got a cute sister, Momoko." Kaarii noted. Momoko shrugged. Amy smiled as Kuriko grinned and the two decided to play around for a bit. Miyako and Kaarii joined in while Luke and Takaaki observed the girls.

"Whoa…" Kaoru said. "I never thought your sister will make such an impact on our friends…"

"I know, right?" Momoko shrugged. Kaoru nodded. She turned to Josh and challenged every one of the group to a game of tag. Kuriko grinned.

"All right!" Kuriko nodded. "But aren't you guys a bit old for tag?"

"Who cares about age?" Amy smiled. "We're still kids at heart."

"Maybe." Luke nodded. He tapped Amy's shoulder. "Tag, you're it." Amy shot a glare at her brother as Luke ran away from Amy.

"Hey!" Amy shouted at the retreating figure of her brother. Then she rushed towards Kaarii. Kaarii made a run around the park. Amy ran at Kaarii, but Kaarii ended up slipping.

"If I could, I'd sue my shoes for the number of times I fell down…" Kaarii sighed as Amy caught up to her and tagged her.

"You can't return the tag, ok?" Amy smiled. "Chase someone else."

"I was gonna do that anyway." Kaarii grinned, standing up. She brushed her legs and made a dash for Josh. Josh tried to make a run for it, but Kaarii figured out his route and chased him. But Josh dodged every attempt by Kaarii. Josh thought of the game of tag as one of his adventures at the sites. But suddenly Kaoru jumped out of a bush nearby and tagged Josh.

"What the!" Josh fell on his bottom. "I thought Kaarii was it?"

"She ended up tagging me." Kaoru grinned. "So now you're it. See ya."

"Fine." Josh stood up. Josh chased Takaaki and tagged the older boy. Takaaki walked towards Miyako.

"Why aren't you running, Miyako-chan?" Takaaki asked.

"Why?" Miyako asked. Takaaki sighed.

"Tag. You. Are. It." Takaaki patted her shoulder and scurried away. Miyako gasped.

"We were playing tag?" Miyako asked confused. Everyone made a sort of anime fall. Miyako was confused but she touched Kuriko. "Umm… Tag?"

"Oh, shoot." Kuriko sighed. "Alright, Momoko's turn… Hey, where is Momoko?" All eight of them looked around for their missing friend.

"Where'd she go?" Luke asked. Kuriko stared at the scene. Where did she go?

**(Akatsutsumi Residence)**

"I'm back." Kuriko jumped into her apartment. She looked around for Momoko, but she didn't see her.

"You're a bit slower than usual today…" Hachizou noted. "Uncannily, Momoko was faster."

"You mean Momoko's back here?" Kuriko asked.

"She arrived a full 2 hours ago." Hachizou shrugged.

"So… Momoko-sis went home early… Why?" Kuriko asked. Somehow, she felt guilty.

"Who knows, with your sister?" Hachizou sighed. "She's been pretty distant lately."

"…" Kuriko sighed. She walked towards the table and ate her dinner.

"Momoko… Would you like some dinner?" Kakiko called her eldest daughter.

"…" No voice was heard from inside the room.

"…" Kuriko sighed.

"So how was your day?" Hachizou asked the younger daughter.

"I had a lot of fun with Momoko's friends." Kuriko smiled. But each word brought a pang of guilt. Kuriko gobbled her meal and rushed to Momoko's room.

"Umm… Momoko-sis?" Kuriko asked. "I think I'm supposed to sleep with you tonight…" The lock clicked open, and Kuriko entered the room. Momoko lay on her bed, as though she was fast asleep. But Kuriko can tell that she was faking it. She must have stood up at some point and opened the door. Kuriko laid next to her sister and for once, neither of them even said as much as a word of disagreement with each other. Kuriko felt uncomfortable, not because of the space or her position, but the atmosphere that surrounded her. Kuriko succumbed to sleep while feeling tense.

**(School, October 2, 2035, Tuesday)**

"… Umm, Momoko?" Miyako approached Momoko.

"What is it?" Momoko asked.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Miyako asked. Kaoru and Kaarii joined the two.

"Home." Momoko shrugged.

"You just missed a fun time playing tag." Kaoru shrugged. Momoko shrugged in response as the teacher entered the room, starting homeroom.

**(October 4, 2035, Thursday)**

"Where's Momoko?" Josh asked impatiently. The group of eight was seated at the park, waiting for Momoko, but she is showing no sign of showing up. "Wasn't she supposed to be with you three? This has been going for the past few days."

"…" Kaarii sighed. "She said "Go ahead." She doesn't want to join us, I guess…"

"Why?" Luke asked. "She hasn't joined us since Monday…"

"… Who knows?" Kaoru said indifferently. "It just feels weird that we're without Momoko…"

"She is technically the leader of this little group." Luke laughed. Kuriko felt a surge of guilt twang in her heart as she remembered the events last month.

"The leader of the girls, maybe." Kaarii nodded. Then she turned to Kuriko "Kuriko-chan, is something the matter?"

"… Momoko and I have a sort of fight…" Kuriko sighed.

"Is it your usual "Blossom Bashing" fights?" Kaoru asked, acting as though she was only mildly interested.

"Blossom Bashing?" Kaarii asked. She tried to understand what that means. "Do you mean that they're disagreeing about Blossom?"

"Kuriko here seems to hate Blossom with a passion." Kaoru yawned. Kaarii sweat dropped at the irony of Blossom being Momoko.

"… I don't really hate Blossom…" Kuriko sighed. "It's just that… she seems… to be not serious about what she does."

"Believe me, if there's something I know about Blossom," Kaoru shrugged. "It's that she is always serious about her job, which is protecting the city. It's Bubbles and Buttercup that doesn't care much for it."

"What do you mean by that?" Kuriko asked.

"Hey, part time worker at the lab here." Kaoru grinned. "I just know."

"What other problems do you have at home?" Luke asked.

"You heard what Momoko-neesan said last Monday, right?" Kuriko confirmed.

"I can hardly forget about that." Kaarii sweat dropped.

"… Neither can I." Amy sighed.

"The grounded joke is kinda getting old, but it's obvious that…" Kuriko hesitated to continue her sentence.

"… she isn't trusted in her own household." Luke finished the sentence for her.

"That's horrible." Amy grimaced.

"Humans are fickle people." Miyako sighed. "As soon as they find a fault, they find it difficult to trust you. It's natural."

"You said almost the exact same thing to _her." Kaoru chuckled. Kaarii had no clue if it would help her piecing of Bani's life, but she still linked it in her __Bani Mind Map._

"Who's her?" Kuriko asked.

"… Blossom." Miyako said. "Last June." Kaarii sighed in relief. Bani was Blossom Last June, so her mind mapping was correct.

"Oh… The time when she was a coward…" Kuriko said.

"BANI WAS NOT A COWARD!" Kaoru snarled. Everyone almost jumped out of their skins. Did Kaoru just become menacing?

"Whoa… Are you saying this Bani is Blossom?" Luke asked.

"Did we say that?" Miyako smiled. Takaaki sweat dropped.

"Just who is this Bani?" Kuriko asked. "Momoko mentioned her last month…"

"… She's a topic we'd rather not discuss, Kuriko-chan." Miyako shrugged.

"Maybe we'll understand everything if you discuss it." Takaaki ventured.

"Haha… we'd gone off topic long enough." Kaoru interrupted. "Back on topic… You two also have a sort of sibling rivalry, correct?"

"Momoko once made a metaphor about that…" Kuriko sighed. "She said that ever since last July, the two of us were on a balance scale…"

"... Which basically means…" Kaarii put her logic to the test. "That you are always on the higher end… The favorable end, in other words."

"Why?" Kuriko asked.

"It's simple, Kuriko. You're younger. Naturally, younger means lighter." Luke sighed. "You're more innocent in people's eyes. And because Momoko is older, she's expected to carry the heavy burden of upholding responsibility."

"… As though her heart is not heavy enough as it is." Kaoru grumbled. The others sharply turned in her direction.

"What did you say?" Amy asked, worried.

"I said, Kuriko should say sorry to Momoko." Kaoru covered up for herself.

"… Why does Kuriko-chan need to say sorry to Momoko?" Miyako asked.

"I guess she's not guilty, is she?" Kaoru sighed.

"… I guess I'm partly guilty as well…" Kuriko sighed. "I was the one who told of Momoko's visits to the lab, resulting in her grounded sentence. I was the one who complained about her having new friends, leading to the stupid joke of grounding her again. She has every right to be angry at me… And now, I'm insisting I hang out with you guys… Which means…"

"Don't think into it too far." Luke laughed. "Just say sorry. Momoko's bound to understand."

"Right, Luke-niisan." Kuriko grinned. Kuriko ran from the group and headed straight home.

"… Boy… If I didn't know better," Josh's mouth twitched. "I'd say she ran as fast as a bullet."

"Hehe…" Kaarii grinned. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Just who is Bani?" Amy asked Kaoru and Miyako.

"… She's not open for discussion." Kaoru said shortly. Kaarii sighed. The other four looked at each other confused.

"Forget about it." Miyako smiled. "I'm going home too."

"Me too." Kaoru yawned. The two immediately ran away from the five.

"Sometimes, I hate it when they do that." Kaarii sighed. "They'll tell us when they need to, I guess."

"Right." Luke sighed. "Well, it is getting late."

"See you tomorrow, everyone!" Amy waved her hand as she and her brother walked home.

**(Akatsutsumi Residence)**

Akatsutsumi Momoko was doing her homework when Kuriko suddenly interrupted her concentration.

"Ummm… sis?" Kuriko shook her sister. "I… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Momoko asked. She put down her pen and looked at her sister. Her face was void of emotions.

"… That… Everything." Kuriko rushed to her sister and hugged her. Momoko almost tumbled out of her chair in surprise.

"Whoa, Kuriko…" Momoko's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry for the times I fought with you, I insulted you, I disrespected you… I'm so sorry!" Kuriko sobbed.

"… You're supposed to be sleeping with Mom and Dad tonight…" Momoko told Kuriko.

"For now, sis… I'm sleeping with you, kay?" Kuriko grinned. Momoko laughed and hugged Kuriko back. Momoko's homework was left on her table, forgotten till tomorrow morning.

_Chapter End_

Lunar: Hooray for Momoko and Kuriko!

Miyako: What a touching chapter, Lunar.

Kaoru: So what's next chapter, Lunar? I think you've used up quite enough heartwarming moments.

Lunar: This story is about Friendship, Kaoru. It's supposed to be filled with heartwarming moments. Ok, up next is **Memory 8: Transformation.**

Momoko: Sounds to me that someone's gonna be turning into Powerpuffs soon.

Lunar: And it will be one chapter that Mojo will be similar to the original Mojo! Part 2 Start!

All three Original PPGZ: Eh? Part 2?

**(Mojo Hideout)**

"My latest creation!" Mojo laughed maniacally.

"Hello… Mom." A boy with a Mohawk grinned evilly as he laughed. Brick stood in the corner, glaring daggers at the new boy, while Boomer and Butch jumped up and down in happiness.

"Welcome, Bosco." Butch extended his hand.

"Thank you… Aniki." Bosco grinned.

**Real Chapter End**

Lunar: Review, please. Just no arsonists. Anonymous Review well received, except when they're not.

Momoko: Did you NEED to put the Mojo Hideout event AFTER the commentaries?

Lunar: But I didn't want to ruin the mood… So I improvised. ^^ Here you go, cakedecorator. Actually, Bosco was in the plot to begin with. I just gave round red herrings to fool people. That is my preferred way of doing things after all. Give around false hints with the genuine ones, and you get a major surprise.


	8. Memory 8: Transformation

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: Dun dun dun. I don't own any of the following: PPGZ in general, Kaarii Shiimasutou and Bosco (owned by **cakedecorator**), Amy Armstrong (**The Cat Whispurrer**, Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, and J8d), Luke Armstrong (**The Cat Whipurrer**), and finally, Josh Jones (**Super Bash**).

?: _Sakuteki!_

**Memory 8: Transformation**

**(Street, October 17, 2035, Wednesday)**

Four children stood at the sidewalk, waiting for their other friends. The children were Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Kaarii. Amy, Josh, Kuriko, Luke, and Takaaki were slightly late to their meeting and the four decided to wait around for a bit.

"They're a tad bit late, don't you think?" Miyako noted.

"Who knows?" Momoko bit out of the donut she was holding. The humongous donuts were apparently out of stock, today. "They are in different classes, remember?" The group quieted a bit till Miyako broke the silence.

"It's been over a month since Kaarii joined us, don't you think?" Miyako smiled.

"And you still haven't told me anything about her." Kaarii sighed. She got the bits and pieces about Bani, but she doesn't really get the whole picture. The three looked away from Kaarii.

"We're not telling, Kaarii. You must understand that." Kaoru said.

"… I know…" Kaarii sighed. Why is that everyone she talked to will not try to even give a shred of a hint? They always give the hints in passing. Not exactly easy to influence.

"They should be here soon, right? It's not like they'll be held up by something that is utterly unimportant…" Momoko changed the subject.

"… Yeah." Kaarii sighed.

Their belts suddenly blinked. The four looked at each other.

Kaoru sighed. "Another monster attack." Kaoru popped her compact open.

"Mojo is at it again!" Ken reported to them. "This time, he seems to have someone with him."

"Whoever it is," Kaarii said. "We'll still send them flying."

"Let's do it." Momoko nodded to the other three. The four made a run for the alley, when five pairs of familiar eyes just happened to see them.

"Where are they going?" Luke asked.

"Who knows, but they might be in danger." Josh gritted. He made a sprint after the four, followed closely by the other four. The five spun into the alley and saw Momoko's hair flutter in a corner. The five nodded to each other and ran to the corner just in time to see them transform.

**=Transformation=**

"_Hyper Blossom!_" Momoko swiped her ring past her compact. Momoko she snapped it back into the slot on her belt in an explosion of hearts. Amidst a pink background decorated with hearts, she ended her transformation with a finale with her punching the air.

"_Rolling Bubbles!_" Miyako prepared for her transformation dance. Miyako, in an instant almost similar to Momoko's, slashed her own ring past her compact. Snapping it back in resulted in an explosion of bubbles. Amidst a blue background decorated with bubbles, she ended with a finale of her kneeling on the ground, left arm outstretched with her right arm to the sky.

"_Powered Buttercup!_" Kaoru yelled. Similar to her two partners, she swiped her ring through her compact and snapped it back in an explosion of stars. Amidst a background of green stars, she punched towards the right with her left arm, ending the transformation.

(**Lunar:** As Bridgette is new in the group, I guess she deserves a more detailed transformation, just this once.)

"_Feminine Bridgette!_" Kaarii slashed her own ring through the compact. Suited in a fuchsia leotard, her hair turned into the French braid she commonly wears in her transformation sequence and then she began suiting up in a field of light pink with fuchsia katana symbols. First, by snapping her fingers, her light magenta vest began to appear. Placing her hands below her waist, she snapped once more to form her skirt. Clapping once, her gloves formed in a flurry of light. Rings appeared on her wrists and feet. Crossing her arms under her jaw, she snapped it out to reveal her choker. She placed her right hand over her jacket and removed it to reveal the P shape on her uniform. She ended her transformation with her standing on one leg and kneeling on the other, with her arms stretched outwards.

**=Transformation End= **(**Lunar**: Goodness… I never want to do this again.)

All this happened with five pairs of eyes watching them.

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!" The four proclaimed after their finished transformation. The four had ended up staring at the other five.

"Wh…" Kaoru sweat dropped. The other eight seemed to agree to her reaction. Except Takaaki that is, who is scratching his head as the other four stared.

"What's going on…?" Luke asked, utterly confused with the events.

"Guess, no point trying to hide it." Bridgette sighed. "That's right. We're the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"… Momoko-neesan… You knew about this, didn't you?" Kuriko glared at Blossom. "Why? Why did you keep this from us? Maybe… Maybe…"

"… Kuriko… Can you promise me something?" Blossom grinned. "Can you keep this a secret?" She raised her pinky finger. Kuriko hesitated, but she placed her pinky finger next to Blossom.

"… Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara, hari sen bon nomasu, yubi kitta." Kuriko smiled, nodding. The four others nodded.

"Hey, no problem." Luke smiled. "You guys are the Powerpuff Girls Z? We're gonna be rooting for you. Get whoever that villain that's causing the ruckus." The four PPGZ nodded and smiled.

"We'll be going then." Bubbles smiled. The four flew off toward the battlefield.

"… I know you, nii-san." Amy said, attracting the attention of Luke. "You really don't like this situation, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?" Luke asked.

"Because it's the other way around… The girl is the one fighting, instead of the boy." Amy grinned. "And I know that you seem to have a liking for Momoko. Her being the one to have the power to protect another doesn't really suit your taste."

"I'm not sexist, Amy." Luke laughed. The he became quiet. "But you're right… I don't really like being the one who is protected… I want to be the one to protect and help."

"I'll root for you on your conquest for Momoko-neesan's heart." Kuriko smirked. Luke almost jumped out of his skin.

"Can you be a bit more subtle when you say those words…?" Luke sweat dropped. "It's unnerving."

"Haha. If you want to help them so much, why don't we follow them?" Kuriko grinned, pulling out her skates.

"You had skates?" Josh said blankly. All he got in his backpack at the moment was a paddleball. (Not like he planned on using at as a weapon anyway.)

"Who cares? As long as we are there to help them, that's all we need to do." Luke shrugged. "Can I pass by the lab again? I have a sword to retrieve."

"Sure." Takaaki nodded. "But I don't even have a weapon…"

"Here, you can have this, Takaaki-san." Kuriko gave Takaaki an item.

"A pinwheel…" Takaaki sweatdropped. "How is this gonna work?"

"Compared to me? All I got are a couple of bells." Amy grinned, pulling out the ring of bells.

"I'm gonna follow them." Luke stood up. "I'm the one who will have a weapon if I get to the lab in time."

"We're going ahead then. You're not gonna get all the fun, if I can help it." Kuriko grinned, after strapping the kneepads and tied the shoes. The four instantly headed for downtown while Luke headed for the lab.

**(Downtown)**

"Mojo!" The four Powerpuff Girls Z jumped into action and prepared to bring about a world of pain for Mojo.

"Ah… The Powerpuffs." Mojo grinned. "You're just in time." The Powerpuffs look around the area to see craters and very horrid destruction.

"This place looked like a bomb dropped on top of it." Bridgette observed. The other three nodded and was about to use the destruction and chaos to fuel their fighting spirit but Mojo suddenly grabbed the four with his robot.

"What the hell!" Buttercup gritted. They were thrown into a cage and locked in by Mojo.

"You think a cage is enough to keep us in?" Buttercup yelled. "I'll break it down with my Hammer!" Buttercup summoned her hammer and smashed the wall of the cage. But as soon as he broke the bar, a bomb emerged from the hole and exploded onto the four.

"That hurt…" Bridgette gasped. With the gigantic hammer, the other three could barely release their own weapons.

"Looks like you are in a crisis. Sorry, forgot to introduce you I guess. " Mojo grinned. "Say hello to Bosco, your latest addition's Rowdyruff counterpart."

"Counterpart?" Bosco laughed. "I'm no counterpart of hers. I wasn't even born from her DNA! And anyway I'm stronger than her after all!" Bridgette fumed.

"Shut up, you punk!" Bridgette shouted. Suddenly a bright laser smashed into the four. Pain flowed into their bodies and overwhelmed the four.

"W….What is this!" Blossom gasped, as she felt her strength weakening.

"It's my Powerpuff destroyer." Mojo smirked. "I created it so that there would be no more Powerpuffs to ruin my life." Then he thought, 'I can't create a destroyer that can destroy Powerpuffs faster than this… So it'll be a slow and painful death! Ooh, I am so evil!'

Buttercup moved towards the hole but Bosco lightly threw another bomb into the cage, exploding on contact. Buttercup was hurled into the wall, her Hammer disappearing. The four screamed as they felt the pain coursing through their bodies

**(Rowdyruffs, Nearby Battlefield)**

Brick clenched his fist as his newfound conscience begged him to help the four. Butch and Boomer cheered their new brother on, not realizing the pain Brick felt. His reading of the articles of the PPGZ made him to think of and consider the path that they walk. The path of righteousness which they tread on a daily basis. He questions himself as to why he continues to walk the path of evil. His body shook as he thought of his choices. The hair strands of Mojo were overwhelming his just thoughts.

"Go, go, GO!" Boomer grinned as he watched his brother and adoptive "monkeyther" bring pain to the Powerpuffs.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Butch asked. Brick jumped up and seemed to like the idea till he realized that he meant that they should help their "monkeyther."

"What do you think earwax and a sock will add to their pain?" Brick icily said; his ears traitorously accepting the screams that emerged from the mouths of the PPGZ. The screams felt louder to Brick as they panged into his heart. He clenched his hand around his straw, in an effort to comfort himself. By some luck, the straw didn't collapse on itself.

'Why… Why do I feel this pain?' Brick thought. 'Why do I have to be so hurt? Is this what the PPGZ feels when they can't help a person? I don't want to feel this pain.' Brick closed his eyes, hoping that his closed eyes will lessen the impact of the screams. It did just the opposite for him though.

**(Kuriko's Location)**

"They're getting hurt!" Kuriko yelled. "STOP IT!"

"Kids, get out of here." The police told the four. "There's a boy with no qualms on using bombs to hurt innocent people. He could kill you without even caring about the outcome of his choices."

"Our friends are being slaughtered!" Josh said, angry. "They're getting hurt and you wouldn't even try to do anything?"

"… Nothing like this has ever happened before, you must understand that!" The police hesitated.

"Send the army here, if you have to! Those people in that cage are like us, KIDS! They need help! Give it to them!" Josh shook the police officer, his amber eyes fierce like a dog wanting to protect its master, with his loyalty, unwavering and prepared to snap and bite if need be.

"Don't tell me how to do my job. Stay out of this." The policeman gritted. "Get out of here!"

"My heart is telling me to stay right here and if I could, I'd rush straight into that area!" Josh angrily answered. Amy looked with awe at the non-social boy as he fought.

"I had enough of this!" The policeman grabbed the boy, his cohorts doing the same to the other three. "You will leave this scene immediately. You are endangering yourself. I would like to know your names and addresses." Suddenly a horn was heard as the Professor's van turned a sharp corner and stopped right in front of the police blockade.

"You four, get in!" Luke said from the window. The four nodded and entered the van. The policeman tried to protest to the boy when Luke glared at him with his jet black eyes, inspiring fear almost immediately. The police officer looked at Professor Utonium.

"You do realize that you are bringing minors into this situation, Professor." The officer said, confused at the Professor's demeanor.

"Sometimes… the minors have better insight into the situation than you do." The professor scolded the police officer. "I haven't heard of someone calling the army yet, even though this is a crisis. I'm guessing the army does not care what will happen to the PPGZ, I guess? Well, I'll be taking this up with my own hands." The professor began to drive and the police moved away from the roaring van.

**(Battlefield)**

"That's right. Scream your hearts out." Mojo said in glee. "Destroy them, pulverize them!" The four felt the pain of the torture. Pain coursed through their bodies.

"Someone…" Blossom gasped. "Help… us…"

"Blossom!" A boy called from below. Blossom peered to see Luke cheering for her. "Don't give up!"

"Stand up!" Josh called. "Please, Bridgette!"

"Please…" Kuriko whimpered. Peach barked madly.

"Buttercup!" Amy called.

"Bubbles!" Takaaki called to the blue Powerpuff.

"Who are these?" Mojo looked at the five. "Get out of here, you idiots." He turned to Bosco. "Son, get rid of him."

"Yes, mom!" Bosco aimed a bomb in the five's direction when Professor Utonium blasted a beam of Chemical Z, which Bosco barely missed.

"Everyone…" Buttercup smirked as she saw her friends prepared for battle, even though they don't have any abilities, nor do they have superpowers. Then she continued feeling the pain that seeped through her body.

"Curse this pain…" Buttercup gritted.

"Whoever these kids are, they must be quite important." Mojo smirked. "Bosco, capture them."

"But what about that hole?" Bosco asked, throwing a bomb for emphasis. "It's pretty much inviting them to escape, don't you think?"

"Easily remedied." Mojo laughed, turning the cage to make sure that the blast of PPZ destroyer go through the hole instead. "Now go, Bosco. Get rid of the nuisances."

"Yes sir." Bosco jumped and tried to throw another bomb into the group.

"STOP IT!" Bubbles yelled, her body glowing white.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU COWARD!" Bridgette shouted, her body glowing alongside Bubbles.

"YOU CANNOT HURT THEM!" Buttercup stood up, glowing white.

"CAUSE WE WON'T ALLOW IT!" Blossom yelled at the top of her lungs, her body bright.

"Let them go!" Peach growled. The five simultaneously glowed with a bright light. Brick stared at them as he saw their determination. Their readiness to fight to the end. As Boomer and Butch continued to wish to join their brother, Brick wished to join the Powerpuffs. But he didn't want to be a traitor to his brothers, and so, he stayed. He watched in awe as the five normal kids (not counting that small kid that was behind the lab coated man) bravely stood up to Mojo.

'Being evil is not even fun anymore…' Brick thought. 'Is this truly what I want?' He continued to stare at the field when he saw something. The moon shining in the horizon. 'Huh? It's not even night yet. How come? Then he saw an image in the moon. Maybe it was a mirage. Maybe it was just a hallucination. But Brick saw a glimpse of a purple themed Powerpuff, wishing for the group's success. Suddenly, something grasped his attention to the scene. The white light that came from the Powerpuffs and the dog, somehow jumped into the sky.

"What's going on?" Kuriko asked as she stared at the five lights. In a sudden flash, the lights entered the five. The five gasped as they received the Kennaium from the group. Brick looked towards the moon to see it fading with the now smiling Purple Powerpuff. Brick turned his attention to the five, as all eyes on the scene stared at the same spot. Somehow, Mojo wished that he tried to at least remember the faces of the five. And at that precise moment, a miracle happened.

**=Transformation= **(**Lunar**: Who said that I wasn't gonna do this anymore?)

"_Solar Blade!_" Luke roared as he pulled out the rectangular buckle on his belt. He flipped it open and swiped his summoned ring (A/N: His ring is more of a simple black band around his finger.) across the buckle. Snapping it back caused an explosion of sword symbols. Amidst a grey background, he jumped into action and wore black pants, and a gray undershirt. Raising his two fists, he quickly brought them down to form his jacket of black. He jumped up, formed his gloves, and when he landed, his shoes instantly turned into black boots. He bumped his chest with his right hand. He ended all this with his left hand clenched near to his body and his right hand opened and outstretched to his front.

"_Windy Baron!_" Takaaki yelled as he pulled out his own buckle. Flipping it open, he slashed his cyan ring across. He snapped it back for it to explode in an explosion of cloud symbols. His clothing was replaced by a cerulean shirt and cyan pants. Amidst a background of blue covered in cyan wings, he raised his hands over his clothes to form his jacket. He maneuvered his arms around to form his gloves. He stepped forward to turn to his cyan shoes. He ended his transformation with his left hand in the air and his right arm outstretched to his right.

"_Dazzling Bell!_" Amy called as she pulled out her compact. Summoning a white ring, she swiped the ring across the compact. She snapped it back for it to cause an explosion of bells. Wearing a white leotard, she prepared to suit up. Amidst a background of grey, covered in white ceremonial bells, she slowly brought down her hands, forming her light gray jacket. She continued her hands descent, forming her white skirt and slowly forming her gloves, till she finally touches her feet, forming the white shoes. She jumps up and the P suddenly appears and the heart shape on her back drew itself. She ended her transformation with her open left palm over her heart and a clenched right fist to her side.

"_Super Bash!_" Josh yelled, pulling out his buckle. Summoning a yellow ring, he swiped it over the buckle. He snapped it back and created an explosion of light. Amidst a background of yellow-orange decorated with yellow sun symbols, he wore a golden shirt and yellow pants. He began his transformation by jumping up and crossing his arms. He slashed away his arms to form a jacket and gloves. He landed on his feet and formed his yellow shoes. He nodded, smashed his chest lightly to form a P and finally ending his transformation with his fist outstretched to his front.

"_Rushing Bullet!_" Kuriko grinned as she pulled out her compact. Summoning an orange ring, she swiped it over the orange compact. She returned it to release an explosion of wheel shapes. Wearing an orange leotard, she stood in a background of orange decorated with wheels. She quickly did a tumbling in the air, creating her yellow-orange jacket. She spun around to form her skirt and gloves. She then placed her hand on her chest, and then revealed the P on her jacket. She ended her transformation with her kneeling as though preparing her skates.

**=Transformation End= (Lunar: I seriously do not want to do this again, ever)**

"No way… MOJO!" Mojo yelled as he saw five new PPZ members, giving enough time for the four captured PPGZ to escape.

Blossom smiled as Blade patted her shoulder. "Our counterattack begins now, MOJO!"

**Chapter End**

Momoko: I've read TCW's stories and I can't help but say that you changed something about the transformations.

Miyako: Kuriko's name seems to have differed as well. You changed the weapons of Taka-chan and Kuriko-chan as well. And I must wonder, why a pinwheel for Takaaki? It sounds… weird…

Lunar: A simple extension of the shuriken idea from TCW's stories. Just add stick.

Momoko: Note: Lunar lacks imagination when making weapons. So what about those skates? Do you really have a reason to change the baton?

Lunar: Oh shut up. I vaguely remember Kuriko running a bit too fast… I guess the skates are a bit better for me. The next chapter is **Memory 9: Brick**.

Momoko: What?! Brick?

Miyako: Brick gets a memory!

Lunar: The memories will always have a slight relation to the first story.

?: _Sakuteki!_ Scouting for enemy data! Bridgette! She wields two blades and can deal powerful slices! I know! Bridgette, can you slice up my tuna fillet?

Lunar: Honestly… Asking swords to slice up tuna. Overkill much? And anyway, Monitamon, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! This isn't a Digimon fanfic! It's a PPGZ one!

Monitamon: MONI! (Disappears)

Lunar: Why do I get the feeling we'll be seeing more of that TVmon.

Monitamon: It's Monitamon! Review!

Lunar: I worry for my commentary antics…


	9. Memory 9: Brick

**Blissful Memories**

Monitamon: I have researched the following that **Lunar Wave doesn't own: PPGZ, Kaarii and Bosco who are created by ****cakedecorator, Luke owned by ****The Cat Whipurrer, Josh by ****Super Bash, and Amy created by the following individuals: ****The Cat Whispurrer, Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, and finally J8d. Scouting complete.**

Lunar Wave: You didn't really need to research that, you idiot mascot. I said that in every chapter from the second up till the last update.

Monitamon: I've researched as well that you based this story on a particular song you heard.

Lunar Wave: … Loosely based, to be exact. And based on the translated lyrics, seeing as it was in Japanese. Does that really matter? Let's just get with the story.

**Memory 9: Brick**

A reporter stood at the scene, broadcasting a very big happening. The sudden appearance of the moon, followed by the appearance of the five new heroes is quite enough to cause a stir of commotion. Everyone clamored to see the latest additions. The Rowdyruffs Z watched the commotion from the distance.

"What do you think we should do, Brick?" Boomer asked. "Wreak havoc on those guys?"

"Don't dare touch them." Brick said. His heart was in a worse commotion, and he'll prefer not to involve another commotion in it.

"Sure, whatever you say." Butch shrugged. To them, Brick was truly their leader, not self-proclaimed, like Blossom. They returned their view to the battlefield. Things weren't looking good for Mojo.

"Our counterattack begins now, MOJO!" Blossom told Mojo.

"Let's do this." Blade nodded. He summoned his weapon. A zanbato jumped out of nowhere and landed in his waiting palm.

"Time for a little test run." Bullet grinned, as her skates emerged on her feet. Baron summoned his pinwheel, if you still can call it that. Baron's pinwheel looked like a windmill to be exact, with metal fan blades held by something that looked like a pin. Not to mention it was twice his height, the fan blade being only slightly smaller than his body.

"I'm so gonna enjoy swinging around this thing. Not." Baron sweat dropped.

"All right, my name and weapon fits." Bell laughed. She held two rings of bells and her choker had another bell.

"I got a gigantic paddle ball." Bash sweat dropped. The paddleball had, luckily, a hole at the end that had a handle across it.

"Now's not the time for idle chit chat." Blossom alerted the team, studying the weapons that they have in their possession. A yo-yo, a bubble wand, a hammer, two katanas, skates, bells, a gigantic blade, a pinwheel twice that blade's size, and a paddle ball. It seemed quite odd an assortment for fighting a big robot and a single bombing hooligan.

"Guh. How I hate punks." Bridgette mumbled. Bosco aimed a bomb directly at the group.

"DISPERSE!" Blade called, the others instantaneously moved out of the bomb's way.

"_Ball Smash!"_ Bash called. He smashed the ball on his paddle and smacked it straight into Mojo. The robot tumbled backwards. Looking around, he saw Bridgette and Blade charging at him.

"Here's something for you, Mojo! _Dual Blade Cut!" _Bridgette said. She crossed her swords and sent an x heading straight for Mojo.

"_Crescent Blade!"_ Blade called, sending a slash of energy towards Mojo. Mojo gritted and tried to block it to no avail. Mojo shook his head and saw Bullet, skating on the side of the building.

"Time for a little _Skate Blast!" _Bullet kicked into the air, sending her own blast of energy towards Mojo.

"_Ring Slice!"_ One of Bell's bell rings turned into a circular saw blade of energy and she hurls it towards Mojo. Mojo's robot proved itself too hard to be affected by the series of slices sent his way. But apparently, a certain character didn't really care for slicing. Not with her only weapon being a hammer.

"_Megaton Dunk!"_ Buttercup yelled; her weapon causing shockwaves all throughout the robot. Mojo gritted, and tried to aim his laser towards the group but inevitably ended up hitting a building.

"Curses-mojo…" Mojo gritted. A bit further from them, Bosco was fighting Blossom, Bubbles, and Baron.

"Three against one?" Bosco mocked the group. "You must be really scared of me, don't you think?"

"Good thing we didn't tell Bridgette to fight this punk." Blossom grinned. "She'll probably be utterly angry and mad."

Baron grinned. "Let's just do this. _Hyper Turbulence!_"

"_Bubble Champagne!" _Bubbles sent her bubbles towards the tornado formed by the pinwheel. The bubbles were whirled around the tornado, hitting Bosco straight in the face. Bosco spluttered as the combined attack collided with him. Bosco fell back, but was immediately attacked by Blossom. Blossom bashed Bosco with her yo-yo, smashing Bosco into the ground.

"So sorry, you idiot." Blossom taunted. Bosco gritted. He tried to stand up but Baron was at him almost immediately.

"_Pinwheel Blader!"_ Baron rushed towards Bosco, swinging the pinwheel towards his direction. Bosco jumped into the sky, narrowly missing the attack.

"_Bubble Popper!" _Bubbles blew a single bubble and sent it hurling towards Bosco. Bosco dodged it again, but Blossom's skill on her yo-yo seems to be only limited by the amount of string, and that's pretty much a lot. Blossom smacked Bosco upside the head. Suddenly, a laser came out of nowhere and smashed the area next to Blossom. Blossom turned to the source of the laser. Apparently, it was a stray shot made by Mojo. That split-second glance was enough for Bosco to launch a bomb at her. Blossom gasped as the bomb imploded on impact with her body. Bosco had decided not to care and threw random bombs at the group.

"_Bubble Champagne!" _Bubbles tried to counter the massive amount of bombs thrown by Bosco, but one made it through and hit her body. Baron and Blossom turned to her direction only for the bombs to hit them too. Bosco than rushed towards his monkeyther, throwing bombs at every Powerpuff he passed. Bridgette slashed the bomb sent her way but the explosion threw her off balance. Bridgette shook her head.

"You are absolutely annoying." Bridgette gritted. She slashed at Bosco, but the boy dodged almost immediately.

"You're so stupid." Bosco smirked.

"If I'm stupid then what does that make you? Stupider than an ant?" Bridgette shot back. "Coz I'm pretty sure I'm a million times smarter than you."

"Just die!" Bosco threw a bomb towards Bridgette. Bridgette smacked it towards Bosco.

"Sorry, don't want to be a bloodstain on the street." Bridgette smiled as Bosco's bomb exploded in his face.

"Ch…" Bosco gritted. Then he grinned and laughed. "Too bad, stray kitty, but you seemed to have walked into the wrong place.

"Kitty? Don't call me that. And anyway, what's so funny?" Bridgette asked. Then a laser smashed into her.

"Nice job, mom!" Bosco grinned.

"I try-mojo." Mojo laughed maniacally. Bridgette moaned as she stood up. That beam may not have killed her, but it hurts a lot more than the bombs. She moved towards her eight comrades.

"We need to beat them!" Blossom sighed.

"We may need to come up with a better plan." Bridgette smiled. "Let's see, let's do this…" After a few minutes, the group was forced to separate by an irate Bosco.

"Now, everyone!" Bridgette signaled to the group.

"_Swing Sonic!"_ Buttercup sent a beam from her hammer, smashing into Mojo's robot.

"_Paddle Beam!"_ Bash sends forth a beam of yellow energy smashing into the robot as well.

"_Sonic Boom!" _Bell pulls the ring from her choker and throws it towards Mojo.

"_Piercing Strike!" _Blade points his blade towards Mojo and makes it release a burst of black energy.

"_Wind Slash!" _Baron slashes his pinwheel and creates a cutting wind.

"_Skater Blast!" _Bullet kicks into the air, creating a blast of orange energy hurling towards the robot.

"_Bubble Champagne!"_ Bubbles creates a barrage of bubbles.

"_Sword Slash Cyclone!" _Bridgette creates a cyclone and sends the bubbles towards Mojo, accompanied by a tornado. Mojo's robot was barraged directly by the combination of the two attacks.

"_Strawberry Cake Spin!_" Blossom swiped her yo-yo towards Mojo, but unlike the others, the attack was caught by Bosco. The other eight looked towards Blossom. Bosco pulled Blossom towards him.

"Blossom!" Bullet gasped as Bosco took a knife from his pocket and aimed to stab Blossom with it. Blossom struggled, but can't seem to dislodge the yo-yo from her finger. Blossom closed her eyes as she braced herself for death when:

"Ch." A voice was heard in the distance and a red light suddenly emerged from the distance and kicks Bosco away from Blossom. Blossom lands in his arms as Bosco spins through the air till he stabilized himself. The Powerpuffs couldn't believe what was happening, and neither can Mojo or Bosco.

"What are you doing, ANIKI?" Bosco growled, as Brick calmly released Blossom.

"Stay out of this, Bloss." Brick told her. Then he directed his attention towards the others. "Or any of you, Powerpuffs. This is an internal problem between the Rowdyruffs."

"What are you doing, aniki?" Bosco repeated. "You should be helping us, not kicking me in the rear!"

"Where'd you get the knife, Bosco?" Brick held the knife calmly in his hand till he bent it and tossed it into the ground. "I'm pretty sure that your weapon was a bunch of bombs."

"Who cares for that?" Bosco gritted. "Bombs can't kill a Powerpuff! Not unless I can summon a hundred bombs and throw it at them!"

"Because they can't kill a Rowdyruff." Bosco smirked. He pulled out his straw. "My weapon is a straw, and I never used any other weapon besides it."

"Ha! That weapon is the most useless of useless!" Bosco laughed. Brick put back the straw in his pocket. Then he smirked. "I heard you used to be a troublemaker like me! Why did you change? Why did you become like this? Why did you turn into someone that acts all grown up?"

"Whatever, 'WHY'ner." Brick smirked. Then he rammed Bosco with his fist. "But if you are truly a Rowdyruff, you will listen to my orders."

"Well then, I DISOWN YOU!" Bosco summoned a bomb and made it explode into Brick. Brick gasped as he fell to the ground. Suddenly, he was picked up by Mojo.

"You TRAITOR!" Mojo roared. "YOU ARE UNWORTHY TO CALL MY SON!"

"I…" Brick said, his eyes showing disdain. "am… not… your… SON!" Brick struggled, but to no avail. Then he spoke clearly. "I am the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. I am the counterpart of Blossom. But I will never! Call! You! My! MOTHER!" He struggled against the grip of Mojo, but was useless.

"THEN DIE-mojo!" Mojo roared.

"Not if we can help it! _Brick Rescue Shot!_" Blossom threw her yo-yo towards Brick's location, but Bosco, once more, caught it. But suddenly, a green and blue streak jumped onto the string and used their skates to ride on the string, Bosco was so shocked when Butch slapped his sock into Bosco's face and Boomer stuck his cotton swab into Bosco's ear. Bosco let go of the yo-yo, allowing the weapon to return to its owner.

"Mojo… Let our brother go!" Butch roared as he punched a hole through the glass of Mojo's robot.

"MOJO!" Mojo gasped as Butch pulled the monkey out of the comfort of his robot.

"LET! OUR! BROTHER! GO!" Butch yelled, shaking the monkey with each word. Boomer tried to pull Brick out as Butch roared with each word.

"Why are you doing this-mojo?" Mojo gasped. "I'm your mother-mojo! I'm the one who gave you your life-mojo!"

"Our loyalty is to Brick and Brick alone!" Boomer yelled. The others felt awestruck by the two's loyalty.

"You two…" Brick smiled. Bosco suddenly intervened and bombed the trio.

"Ugah!" Boomer and Bosco fell and was caught by a very unforgiving Mojo.

"These three are failures-mojo." Mojo nodded. "They have defected and have betrayed me. Let's leave, Bosco." Bosco nodded.

"Let them go, Mojo!" Bridgette dashed towards Mojo but Bosco intervened with a smoke bomb strong enough to conceal the robot. Bridgette stopped directly in front of the smoke. The other eight closed their eyes as they were unable to help the three. They were gone. Gone for good if no Powerpuff comes to their rescue. The nine's first battle as a group ends in a sad ending. The nine landed in front of the Professor with sullen faces.

"… Do you want to know something that you guys need to know?" Ken fidgeted. "I think we'll need to tell your parents now. You saw what just happened. You almost got killed. We can't afford not to tell your parents about this."

"And with the sudden addition of five members, it's dangerous to keep them in the dark when your lives are hanging almost immediately on the balance." Professor Utonium sighed. Then he put up a smiled. "Get your best smiles on your faces. We're about to face the paparazzi." The nine just climbed into the van, exhausted. The nine reverted to their normal selves and slept in the van, while Professor Utonium was left to answer the questions while Ken and Peach guarded the van, making sure no camera idiot comes even a meter close to the windows of the van.

**Chapter End**

Momoko: … I'm not gonna ridicule this chapter…

Lunar: Ok. Well then Monitamon, can you handle the Sakuteki? And please properly do it this time.

Monitamon: MONI! Sakuteki! Scouting for Enemy Data.

**(Zooming in on Monitamon's Monitor)**

Name: Bosco

Age: 14

Weapon: Bombs

Attacks: Throw Bomb  
Smoke Bomb  
? Bomb

Monitamon: Hmm… Let's rock the house! Let's have a blast!

Lunar: … Can't let it slide without a stupid line?

Miyako: So what's the next chapter's title?

Lunar: **Memory 10: Parents.**

Kaoru: Oh.

Monitamon: Review please!

Lunar: I said this in the last chapter but… Me and my commentary antics…


	10. Memory 10: Parents

**Blissful Memories**

Monitamon: Researching…

Lunar Wave: You just did that research last update, you stupid mascot.

Monitamon: Oh yeah. Things Lunar Wave does not own: PPGZ, Bridgette (**cakedecorator**), Bosco (**cakedecorator**), Bell (**The Cat Whispurrer**, Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, and J8d), Blade (**The Cat Whispurrer**), and Bash (**Super Bash**).

Lunar Wave: Took you a while eh? Let's go with the story.

**Memory 10: Parents**

**(National Science and Research Lab, October 20, 2035, Saturday)**

"So we meet again, Akatsutsumi Kakiko-san." Gotokuji Kiyoko nodded as she saw the mother of Momoko.

"It's been three months since I last saw you, Gotokuji-san." Kakiko nodded.

"Looks like some of us know each other eh?" Shiimasutou Melvin smiled. "We meet again, Hector."

"Ah, Melvin." Jones Hector laughed as he saw the lawyer.

"Here, it's a bit late I guess." Melvin handed his business card to Hector. "I apologize for not being able to hand this over."

"No worries." Hector laughed. "Last time I saw you, it was two months ago."

"… So everyone here is acquainted?" Mr. Ayukai sweat dropped.

"Why are we here? That's the question." Tokio shrugged, his wife, Mitsu, sitting right next to him. All in all, nine parents sat at the lab's waiting room, as the Mayor, Miss Bellum, the Professor, Ken, Peach and the Powerpuff Z were crowded in the lab's main room.

"Why are we called here?" Mitsu asked. "And why is it important that, if possible, both father and mother come here?"

"… I didn't hear about the last bit, to be honest." Melvin looked away from them.

"Neither did I know about that bit." Hector laughed.

"Are they finally gonna tell us what the kids are doing here, hanging out here as though it was their second home?" Hachizou said impatiently. Kakiko recalled the arrival of Professor Utonium to their home, with Momoko and Kuriko, just after the five new PPZ showed up.

**/Akatsutsumi Residence, October 17, 2035, Flashback/**

A knock was heard as Kakiko prepared the table. Kakiko walked towards the door and opened it. Behind the door, Professor Utonium and Blade stood.

"Good evening, Akatsutsumi-san." Professor Utonium smiled, carrying Momoko in his arms. Blade was right next to him, carrying Kuriko.

"They're a bit worn out, Akatsutsumi-san." Professor Utonium said apologetically. "It would seem that they played a bit too much.

"Thank you, but you really should have just woken them up." Kakiko shook her head. "Momoko is a biit heavy."

"They needed the rest." Blade grinned.

"I didn't exactly expect a Powepuff Z to hand deliver my children…" Kakiko smiled appreciatively. That was when a very fragrant smell exited the house. Momoko and Kuriko snapped awake and jumped out of Professor Utonium and Blade's arms respectively. They smiled at the Professor and Blade and rushed into the house.

"Ok…" Professor Utonium nodded. "Umm… will you be willing to come this weekend to the lab? There are a few things that I would like to discuss regarding your two children."

"I see." Kakiko nodded. "We should be able to go there, but may I ask why you want to talk to us about our kids?"

"We'll discuss it in due time." Blade said. "I don't think you will be ready to take the information as of yet."

"This Saturday, Akatsutsumi Kakiko-san. 9 am." Prof. Utonium said. "If you could, bring your husband as well." With that, he left. Kakiko turned towards her two daughters to find them already finished eating and in bed snoozing.

**/Flashback End/**

"A similar event happened at our homes as well…" Mitsu said.

"This is about Takaaki, dear…" Mrs. Ayukai sighed. "I wonder if the Professor found something that can help Takaaki's sickness…"

"Unlikely, to be honest." Hachizou mumbled. He didn't have a very great impression on the professor. "He only created one thing that was recognized by the world and has been used in the single situation it was necessary for. Fixing the moon with glue, that is."

"So the Powerpuff Girls isn't a scientific advancement?" Ken said, walking into the room.

"Technically Ken, you're the cause of the original Powerpuff Girls." Peach said as he also entered the room. Professor Utonium followed the two, followed closely by the Powerpuff Girls.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Kiyoko asked, staring intently towards Bubbles, as though she almost expected what will happen.

"…" Blossom looked at Bullet. "Someone told us that we need to spend at least one day of a normal life. Because you are the families of our seven friends, we were told to switch with them, even if it's just for a day."

"You mean…" Hachizou tried to process what they said.

"In other words, we're switching with your children for one day only." Blossom smiled.

"Ah…" Kiyoko nodded.

Kakiko asked "While you are with us, what about our children?"

"I assure you, they'll probably feel like they're with their families as well." Prof. Utonium laughed. It's not a lie, to be exact. They were just withholding the truth. For a while, they were originally planning on just reverting back to their normal self, right in front of their parents, but they decided against just a moment ago, because of the possible consequences that lie with surprise. The wrath of nine adults is something that seemed scary for the seven PPZ (Bell and Blade don't have parents anymore, remember?). They went with a role-play act, and now they are telling the plan to their parents.

"… While the Powerpuffs are with us, what will become of our children?" Mr. Ayukai asked, trying to confirm the question once more.

"They will be safe." Ken said. "It will be as though they are in the safety of their very own homes."

"Right…" The parents looked at the boy's face. It was either he was very good at lying, or he's telling the truth.

"So, we will be in your care for one night. Please treat us the same way you treat your children." Blossom bowed to Hachizou. Hachizou nodded, unsure as how he should react to this.

"I'll be the temporary replacement for Momoko." Blossom smiled.

"I'm the temporary replacement for Kuriko!" Bullet added.

"I'll be replacing Miyako for the night." Bubbles bowed to her grandma.

"I'll be Kaoru for the night, got that?" Buttercup smirked to her father.

"That means, if you do any misconduct, I'll slash her allowance." Tokio laughed. Buttercup jumped sharply.

"Hey, don't do that!" Buttercup wailed.

"Well, punishing someone else for another's wrongdoings is wrong." Melvin shrugged.

"Feel free to do what you wish." Bridgette shrugged. "I'm Kaarii's replacement, by the way."

"I see…" Melvin nodded.

"I'm Takaaki's replacement." Baron said.

"I'm Josh's." Bash nodded.

"Looks like we know who we're taking home tonight." Mr. Ayukai said.

"Exactly." Blade nodded. "Bell and I will handle the problems that arise during your short vacation, so you guys enjoy."

"Right." Blossom and Bullet nodded. The two walked with their parents, who were unaware of the identities of the two. The people on the street found it odd that two Powerpuffs were walking with another couple. It was somewhat even more surprising when they saw Bubbles walking with an old lady, talking about what they would like for lunch, Buttercup walking with the famed wrestler, Masked Tokio, talking about random wrestling tricks, and Bridgette walking with an adult.

"What is it, Powerpuff adoption day?" A guy blinked as Bash walked with another man and Baron walked with another mother and father. They looked as Bell and Blade smiled at each other and went on their patrol.

**(Shiimasutou Residence)**

"Hmm..." Melvin sat at the table as Bridgette ate lunch with him. It's quite a weird feeling for Melvin, but he felt as though Bridgette was actually his real daughter.

"So… Why did you plan such an elegant plan?" Melvin asked Bridgette. Bridgette gulped down her food as she thought of an answer.

"Hmm? Well, I'm not the one who made this plan… Blossom did." Bridgette gulped her food down.

"Well, well, well, but why did you plan this?" Melvin said. "Surely you'd know that much."

"We were told only what we needed to know." Bridgette gulped her food.

"Right…" Melvin said warily. "Then you were told everything." Bridgette's eyes widened for a bit but tried to hide the fact by placing a spoonful of rice into her mouth. Melvin continued. "I read the news, Bridgette. I know that you are the most inquisitive of the now _nine_ Powerpuffs. You are the one who thirsts for knowledge and will want to know it. If it was true that you were told what you needed to know, wouldn't you have needed to know everything?" Bridgette closed her eyes.

"No way fooling your eyes, huh?" Bridgette grinned.

"The truth will prevail, Bridgette." Melvin laughed. "You would have known that much if you were my daughter."

"And that is why I stand here, dad." Bridgette gulped her food.

"I see, getting into the role play, eh?" Melvin laughed.

"All in due time, dad." Bridgette grinned, scooping more of the rice and stuffing it in her mouth.

** (Matsubara Residence)**

"We're back!" Tokio called as he opened the door. Dai walked out and almost jumped in surprise when he saw Buttercup.

"What's she doing here, Dad?" Dai asked. Shou grinned as he saw Buttercup.

"You brought home a playmate!" Shou grinned. Buttercup laughed as she lifted the boy. The boy laughed as Buttercup flew in the air, holding the kid.

"That's dangerous, Buttercup." Tokio smirked. "Should I slash Kaoru's allowance?" (Yeah, it is official; in this story, the worst punishment Tokio can give Kaoru is a deduction from her allowance.)

"No, please!" Buttercup landed and let the boy go. Shou laughed, grinning at the small experience of flying.

"Why will you punish Kaoru, when it's Buttercup here that is making the dangerous stints." Dai asked. "And why is Buttercup here anyway?"

"Oh, she's here to have a taste of a normal life." Mitsu smiled. "And Kaoru officially said that Buttercup here will be her replacement for the day."

"What?" Dai's eyes widened. "Buttercup is Kaoru's replacement?"

"The others also had replacements." Tokio grinned.

"Except Bell and Blade, though." Mitsu smiled. "Apparently they are assigned to do the patrols."

"No, it's not that." Buttercup said. "It's because we didn't have a choice. Luke and Amy's parents are dead…"

"Hold on, Luke?" Dai asked.

"Yeah, Armstrong Luke, why?" Buttercup asked.

"He's in my class." Dai said.

"Amazing how many coincidences keep popping up." Buttercup said. "You also happen to know Takaaki, don't you?"

"Yeah, he's finally been allowed out of the hospital all these years. Why?" Dai asked.

"Oh, it's because of one thing. He's Baron's replacement." Buttercup said. Dai jumped.

"Now don't go alerting anyone outside the family about this." Buttercup yawned. She clambered to the sofa and grabbed the remote. Buttercup sighed. It won't be easy revealing her secret. She even showed a hint of her true self, begging to not have her allowance cut. And she also showed incredible knowledge of the whereabouts of the household.

"This day will not be easy." Buttercup stretched on the sofa, while the sport's channel showed her favorite soccer team.

**(Akatsutsumi Residence)**

"Why did you make such a plan, Blossom?" Hachizou asked the girl as they ate lunch at their home. Blossom looked up from her food.

"Hmm… Well, someone told us that we needed to experience a normal life…"

"Why?" Hachizou asked.

"We're not some machine, dad!" Blossom said.

"… We're human, dad." Bullet nodded. "Sure we have special powers, but that doesn't matter if we are stressed."

"I mean, why now? And why us?" Hachizou corrected. He smiled at the two, but the two can't help but tremble.

"Well… we needed a family to go to… Momoko volunteered to be my replacement…" Blossom said hesitantly.

"… Right… Who created this plan, to begin with?" Kakiko asked.

"Blossom." Bullet pointed to her sister. No point lying about the truth. Blossom sighed. 'This won't be easy if their nerves won't calm down.'

**(Ayukai Residence)**

"This is a certainly strange scenario… Mr. Ayukai…" A reporter had caught wind of the plan and was trying to find out more about this plan. Baron was the only one of the Powerpuffs that they were able to trail.

"I know… Apparently, it will only be for one night." Mr. Ayukai said as Baron rolled his eyes.

"May we talk to Baron, good sir?"

"The point of the plan is for me to have a normal life, so will you stay out of this?" Baron gritted. 'It looks like making sure that the reporters stay outside was a great idea.' Baron thought. 'Goodness knows whether they have a spy camera on them.'

"Oh… Sorry…" The reporter sighed. "But can I have a quick word with you?"

"Yeah." Baron shrugged.

"Where are the rest of the Powerpuffs that were taken in?"

"Good luck finding them." Baron said. "Blossom was the one who made this plan. So you go ask her, if you can find them, that is." Baron was about to close the door when the reporter stopped him.

"Umm… Last question, please…"

"… What is it? I'm not telling you anything related to this plan." Baron said, and then he thought, 'If we fail this plan, we will never have another chance… Because we have no clue when the others will reveal their secret to their parents, and if one of them does say anything, if the parents get together again… No good.'

"… Are you and Bubbles a couple?" The reporter asked. Baron gritted and slammed the door. That was a VERY private question. Baron sighed inwardly. He never really wanted to act like that in front of the press, but he didn't want the press to try and link Takaaki to Baron, so he decided to act a bit differently.

"So, lunch's ready, Baron." Mrs. Ayukai called from the kitchen. Baron grinned. He'll have to tell them soon, anyway.

"Yes, mom!" Baron ran to the kitchen.

**(Jones Residence)**

"Ahhh…" Bash slumped into the sofa.

"Look, Bash, but I really don't see why you need to switch with Josh. Is there a reason behind that?" Hector asked.

"Hehe…" Bash shrugged. "Ask Blossom. She's the one who planned this."

"I don't happen to know the location of your leader, Bash." Hector said. "Anyway, shouldn't Blade be the leader? He looks older than even you."

"He's two years older than me." Bash answered. "So is Baron. I'm the same age as Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bridgette, and Bell. Ku… Bullet is younger than us by at least three years or so."

"You're not even sure?" Hector said.

"I don't really tend to remember the slight details." Bash shrugged.

"I see." Hector nodded. He stood up. "It's odd, Bash, but I get the feeling that we know each other…"

"Now isn't that strange…?" Bash smirked.

"Do not talk to me like that." Hector scolded the boy. "Even if its temporary, I'm your father, and I'd like to hear some respect from that voice."

"… Sorry."

"You are just like Josh. Impulsive." Hector sighed. "Why, Josh keeps entering ruins without a second thought. Real archeologists don't just jump inside ruins. Good thing that he gained an ability to dodge traps, or he'll probably be dead." Bash blushed in embarrassment. He shook it off.

"The similarity between me and Josh is quite uncanny." Bash laughed. Hector raised his eyebrow.

"… What do you mean?"

"Hm? Oh, it's just the fact that I happen to be the same with Josh, personality-wise." Bash grinned.

"You're even built the same. Black hair, amber eyes… You don't happen to be Josh, cosplaying as Bash?" Hector smiled. Bash used his shoes to fly five feet into the air.

"Oh, I'm Bash." Bash laughed. He summoned his paddleball in demonstration.

"I wonder whether the others are having any luck…" Bash sighed as his father nodded and returned to the kitchen to cook their lunch.

**(Gotokuji Residence)**

"Hmm…" Bubbles smiled as she entered her household. Kiyoko walked to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Miyako walked to the closet and got out some cloth. She started cleaning, humming a hymn as she did her work. Kiyoko looked out of the door of the kitchen.

"I don't remember asking you to clean, Bubbles." Kiyoko smiled.

"But Miyako was supposed to clean the house during the weekends, right?" Bubbles smiled.

"… Miyako isn't the kind of girl who will tell others to do her tasks, Bubbles." Kiyoko got serious. "I don't think she would actually tell you to do her chores. This was supposed to be your vacation, after all."

"… Then why do you think I know that she has some tasks to do today?" Bubbles smiled.

"… Return to your previous form, Miyako. It seems that we have a long talk ahead of us." Kiyoko smiled as Bubbles turned back into Miyako.

**Chapter End**

Lunar: It's true. I did dabble with the idea of just having them revert right in front of their parents, but I changed my mind at the last minute.

Momoko: Yeah, seeing as we really don't just want to copy the plot out of TCW's story.

Kaoru: Even though I doubt he'll sue you with that.

Lunar: Who knows? And I just want to add something different.

Miyako: So what's next chapter?

Lunar: **Memory 11: Revelation of Identity**. The continuation of this little endeavor.

Kaoru: A call to the last story chapter of Momoko's New Personality, right?

Lunar: Yeah. Do the Sakuteki, Monitamon

Monitamon: Sakuteki: Scouting for Enemy Data:

Name: Professor Utonium

Age: A lot older than the Powerpuff Girls

Weapon: Utonium Z Power Suit

Attack/s: Uto Beam

Lunar: You didn't bother with researching Professor Utonium's age?

Monitamon: He's just a side character. Read on and Review!


	11. Memory 11: Revelation of Identity

**Blissful Memories**

Monitamon: Welcome back-moni. Lunar Wave doesn't own PPGZ, Kaarii Shiimasutou (cakedecorator), Amy Armstrong (The Cat Whispurrer, Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, j8d), Luke Armstrong, (The Cat Whispurrer), and finally, Josh Jones (Super Bash).

Lunar: Ok, one person had their identity revealed. I wonder who will react a bit over the top. BTW, I'm going with the most obvious and least controversial parent to freak out.

Momoko: My guess, it's mine.

Lunar: … Let's just do this.

**Memory 11: Revelation of Identity**

**(Shiimasutou Residence, Afternoon)**

"Can I let down my hair for a while, dad?" Bridgette moaned. "It's really annoying for me to have my hair in a French Braid."

"For a second there, I thought you were Kaarii." Melvin laughed as Bridgette released her hair from the braid.

"Just a second?" Bridgette grinned. "I thought I was making a great impression of being Kaarii. After all, we have the exact same personality."

"Hmm? Exact? Don't use such misleading words, Bridgette. No two people's personality can be entirely the same." Melvin told the girl.

"You're right, dad. Now I'll be saying the following statement without contradicting yours." Bridgette said confidently. "I'm pretty sure we DO have the EXACT same personality."

"Well your choice of words is exactly the same, that's for sure." Melvin shrugged. "But that's impossible! No two people can be exactly the same!"

"… Who knows? Curiosity, a thirst for knowledge, uses swords, hates having hair up; don't those traits ring any bells?" Bridgette asked.

"… No way… You're Kaarii, aren't you?" Melvin eyes blinked as Bridgette grinned. Bridgette reverted to her original self.

"Took you a while." Kaarii grinned. "Guess lawyers DO live for needless procedures."

"… That's what that boy meant by you being at home even though you weren't supposed to be with us."

"Yup, dad." Kaarii laughed. "Why don't we spend this afternoon discussing everything?"

"Sure, Kaarii." Melvin grinned. Then he recalled a previous conversation. "So THIS is what you meant by you joining the most popular team of friends on this side of the world."

"Also explains my belt's appearance and my katana key chain's disappearance." Kaarii nodded.

"Looks like we'll have a very informative afternoon." Melvin nodded.

**(Jones Residence, Afternoon)**

"One question, Bash. How did you gain powers?" Hector asked.

"First of all, how did you know that I _gained_ powers and did not simply have them from the beginning?" Bash avoided the question.

"I'm an archeologist, Bash. What I do is uncover the truth in history." Hector smirked. "Even if it's recent history, I'd like to know that much." Hector nodded. "And if there's one thing I know, powers don't just HAPPEN without even a slight reason. Especially not if the powers were not reported when you were born."

"Alright. I didn't gain powers immediately." Bash said. Then he went into a dramatic narrative. "There just happened to be a boy named Josh Jones."

"My son?" Hector raised his eyebrow.

"It just happens that the Powerpuff Girls Z are in trouble." Bash continued. "He made friends with the Powerpuff Z beforehand."

"Explains a lot." Hector laughed.

"The rest of the story is up to you. Guess right, and you'll find out the whole truth within 5 seconds." Bash said, challenging his own father. Hector Jones eyes suddenly brightened.

"You shouldn't talk to your own father like that," Hector laughed and continued the sentence, "Josh." Bash grinned and turned back into Josh.

"That was fun." Josh laughed. "So I'm guessing you figured everything out?"

"If my guess is correct, I think I can." Hector grinned at the challenge.

"Well, we can handle the details at the lab tomorrow." Josh grinned. "Hopefully, the others got their hints through."

**(Ayukai Residence, Afternoon)**

"Now is the moment of truth." Baron breathed out. While he appeared tough for his friends, he is still a bit of a coward and fears what his parents will say. He was one of the only PPZ that planned to just go ahead and revert right in front of them and just hope for the best. He just hoped that it will go well.

**(Matsubara Residence, Afternoon)**

"Let me on!" Shou walked towards his sister, though he didn't know that fact yet. Buttercup had spent most of her afternoon on the couch, cheering for her favorite soccer team. Buttercup shoved the boy lightly, to prevent him from the remote.

"… If it weren't for her clothes, I could've sworn that Buttercup was Kaoru." Dai said. Buttercup's ears perked at the last three words.

"I can tell why the lab assigned Buttercup to our house." Tokio laughed. Buttercup cringed. She was almost at her limit. She isn't exactly one for patience of waiting for her parents to notice who she is through the hints. And her hints are actually pretty big.

"Yup, I can clearly see their similarities. Except for one small thing." Mitsu smiled. "Buttercup's wearing a skirt."

"I don't like wearing a skirt if i can help it!" Buttercup called to them.

"Then why is your suit with a skirt?" Dai asked.

"If you get a skirt as part of the Powerpuff Girl Z costume, you'd have to wear it too. It's not like I wanted it." Buttercup huffed.

"OK, Buttercup. You could wear Kaoru's clothes in the meantime." Mitsu nodded. Buttercup is at her limit.

"Sure. I can wear Kaoru's clothes?" Buttercup stood up. Then she reverted, right in front of them. Kaoru smiled, satisfied at the bewilderment of her parents and siblings.

"You're… Kaoru?" Tokio's eyes bulged as Kaoru grinned.

"So… Now, can you teach me some wrestling moves, Dad?" Kaoru smirked. It felt great for Kaoru as a lot of load was relieved from her chest. It didn't matter how many things she has to explain to her family, she'll just tell them the truth. There's nothing to hide, after all.

**(Akatsutsumi Residence, Dinnertime)**

"… Blossom. Can you please tell us what you are planning by doing this?" Hachizou finally had the nerve to say. They were just finishing up dinner.

"… We told you why." Blossom said, gulping her drink down. She was just finished, and she somehow can't eat any more than what she had.

"But you keep twisting your words." Hachizou said. "You say _someone said you need to have a normal life_. But is that really your plan? I know a lying child when I see one, Blossom." Hachizou ended his short speech with a very ironic statement in Blossom's point of view. She could tell them all about running out to eat a cake at the cake shop. They never noticed that she was actually going to save the world, or at least, the city.

"So what are you hiding?" Kakiko ventured, smiling at both. Bullet couldn't resist and answered.

"Oh, that we're your daughters." Bullet grinned. Blossom sighed.

'So much for breaking it into them slowly.' Blossom feared what her how her parents will react to this. Kakiko blinked slowly as she stared at the two.

"Well, the charade's up." Blossom sighed and reverted into Momoko. Bullet nodded and reverted back into Kuriko. The two parents' eyes briefly looked at each other, then to Kuriko, then finally to Momoko. Momoko sighed. She knew she will be grounded for life for this.

"Momoko…" Hachizou said slowly. After that, not a single voice was heard in the room for a minute or so. Momoko closed her eyes, in fear of what is to happen.

**(Ayukai Residence)**

"Ok, Mom, Dad." Baron breathed out. He then reverted back into Takaaki.

"… What's… going on… Takaaki?" Mrs. Ayukai trembled in his position.

"… I'm Baron of the Powerpuff Z now…" Takaaki said with a small smile.

"DON'T JOKE WITH ME!" Mr. Ayukai yelled, causing Takaaki to cower slightly. "You're SICK! You shouldn't be around and saving the world!"

"You should worry for yourself, Takaaki…" Mrs. Ayukai said, still trembling. "You just got out of the hospital!"

"I'm gonna complain to that Professor immediately!" Mr. Ayukai stood up and made for the door, but Takaaki jumped and put his hand on his father's shoulder, to which his father shoved him violently on to the floor. Realizing his mistake, Mr. Ayukai rushed to his son's aid, along with his wife.

"... Don't, dad…" Takaaki said to his father. "If you do that… What will happen to the Powerpuff Z? Can't it wait till tomorrow? If you barge in there suddenly… Our identities are revealed and we'll become too famous for our liking."

"… Find, son. But this is not a simple matter. I'd like to hear the circumstances of the event, please." Mr. Ayukai sighed. Takaaki nodded. This will be a bit hard, but Takaaki will definitely try.

**(Akatsutsumi Residence)**

"… Momoko… Why didn't you tell us of this earlier?" Hachizou said. Momoko looked away.

"It's not because it's simple to tell you… I… was… afraid…" Momoko whimpered.

"… Get here, our little hero." Hachizou spread his arms and hugged his daughter. "Is this why you hang out at that lab? I never knew…"

"Maybe if you had told us of this earlier, maybe we could have reconsidered our decision." Kakiko said quietly. Momoko smiled.

"What? No love for your youngest daughter?" Kuriko jumped into Kakiko's arms, smiling.

"Just please… Momoko… Take care of Kuriko, okay?" Kakiko told her eldest. Momoko nodded.

"You can go to your room for a bit, Momoko, Kuriko. Mom and dad have something to discuss with each other first." The two nodded and went back into their room. Soon, Hachizou and Kakiko were left alone in the dining room. Hachizou was reading the newspaper while Kakiko was washing the dishes.

"… Are you okay with this, Hachi?" Kakiko asked her husband.

"You've seen how Blossom can handle herself." Hachizou nodded. "I don't see the problem in this."

"But we grounded her last summer because she hanged out at that lab."

"I don't need to regret that decision, Kakiko." Hachizou answered. "That was simply the best decision I can make at the time."

"I know." Kakiko nodded.

"It looks like we will have a lot to discuss with the professor tomorrow." Hachizou nodded. A knock in the door was heard and Hachizou pulled it open to find a horde of reporters.

"What do you want?" Hachizou said impatiently.

"We heard that two of the Powerpuff Z was residing here for the night." One reporter immediately said. "Would you mind to give us your name?"

"Akatsutsumi Hachizou." Hachizou sighed. He then pointed to the aproned mother walking towards the door. "And this will be my wife, Kakiko."

"Who are the Powerpuffs that is currently residing here?" A reporter asked.

"That would be Blossom and Bullet, kind sirs." Hachizou said, though he could think of plenty to describe them besides kind sir. Something around nosy, troublesome, and very annoying. Kakiko walked back in to talk to her daughters about the surprise appearance of the press.

"It was Blossom's idea to create this event, correct?" Another reporter said.

"Considering that Blade, the eldest of the current PPZ, is a novice hero, it would be safe to assume that Blossom is the leader for the moment." Hachizou said. "She has her crafty ideas here and there."

"Dad, you really shouldn't talk as though Blade will be usurping my position yet." Blossom walked out of the room.

"Did you just call Akatsutsumi Hachizou your dad?" A reporter jumped on to the topic.

"The parents of the ones we replaced for the night is considered our parents for the moment." Blossom said.

"You mean you replaced another person?"

"Kindly leave the topic alone and just rely on your investigations. We had a long day of having a bit of fun." Blossom yawned.

"Wait! Why is Blade and Bell left out?"

"Because there is no one appropriate to replace them with." Blossom said. "Good night."

"Why?" The reporter immediately said.

"They're in charge of the patrols. I doubt Mojo hadn't heard about this little fun." Blossom said, closing the door, without another word.

"You get used to this a bit too much, Blossom?" Hachizou teased.

"It's all experience." Blossom grinned. Then she looked at her parents. "What did you guys talk about?"

"A secret we are not telling you." Hachizou smiled.

"Eh? But we told you our secret!" Blossom pouted. "No fair!"

"Things get into unfair once in a while." Kakiko smiled.

"Tomorrow… We will be talking with the professor." Bullet said. "I hope the others got through to their parents yet…"

**(October 21, 2035, Sunday, National Research and Science Lab)**

The families have gathered in the room, including Kaoru's siblings. Blade and Bell didn't revert, as they found it unnecessary.

"Now that we have all gathered…" Professor Utonium sighed. He could tell that every one of the parents (plus two siblings) had discovered the truth. And he could also tell who the ones who had reacted a bit violently were. Though, it wasn't as he expected. The Akatsutsumi Family seems quiet and seems to understand the situation, when compared to just last July, when they reacted a bit over the top. But it was the Ayukai family that seems to be in the hate side. The father was glaring quite intensely at him. Takaaki sighed at his incompetence, while Miyako just smiled sympathetically to him.

"First of all," Takaaki's father said. "Why did you allow a sickly child, like Takaaki, to be part of this group?"

"I didn't ask him to be part of the Powerpuff Z, Mr. Ayukai." Prof. Utonium said defensively.

"Well then, get rid of his powers!" Mr. Ayukai snarled. Ken was grateful that the lab was completely sealed off from any reporters. He even scanned the whole lab for bugs. The Mayor was present personally, and so is Ms. Bellum.

"I'm afraid, even if we wanted to…" Prof. Utonium sighed. "It isn't possible."

"Surely, it's just a matter of removing the Kennaium?" Melvin said.

"Removing the Kennaium? It isn't as simple as that." Prof. Utonium smiled. "We had once done the same to the original trio, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, during the battle against Kare. The Kennaium inside them was released, that's for sure, but for some reason, their powers remained." Professor Utonium explained.

"Therefore, we had concluded that somehow, their bodies had accepted the Kennaium, and is reproducing it in a similar way as blood." Ken said.

"Which explains why my power stayed the same after Kaarii got some out of me." Momoko nodded.

"And explains why we didn't feel weaker last Wednesday." Kaarii nodded.

"So, our powers are…" Bell said.

"They'll never disappear." Peach nodded. "No matter what we do to the amount of Kennaium in your body, it will continually increase till you're full of Kennaium."

"But that doesn't explain Peach." Kaoru said.

"Oh it does." Ken replied. "Peach can intake food like a human, remember?"

"Somehow, Peach gained an ability to produce Kennaium as well. Otherwise…" Prof. Utonium said.

"It could be that the Kennaium in Peach's body is stored energy from you." Ken finished.

"However, the Kennaium of the original PPGZ don't match Peach's." Blade said. "You told me that yourself."

"What?" Josh blinked.

"You see, each of the 7 original Kennaium has a distinct trait. Kind of like fingerprints." Prof. Utonium said.

"So… what about the duplicated Kennaium Blade and the others have?" Momoko asked.

"They're, as you say, duplicates. Interestingly, Blade's Kennaium is very similar to yours, Momoko." Prof. Utonium grinned.

"What?" Momoko's eyes widened. Blade's eyes mirrored her reaction.

"You didn't tell me of this earlier!" Blade's mouth twitched.

"Let's see, Miyako's Kennaium is similar to Takaaki's. Bell got hers from Kaoru, and finally Kuriko got it from Peach."

"My Kennaium's ancestor is a robot dog?" Kuriko sweat dropped.

"Momoko's Kennaium is similar to the following's Kennaium." Prof. Utonium said. "Kaarii."

"Naturally." Kaarii said with her eyes closed. "My Kennaium came straight from hers."

"Josh." Ken said. Kaarii's eyes opened in interest.

"What?" Josh looked at both Kaarii and Momoko.

"And as stated before, Blade." Prof. Utonium finished. "Quite interesting to be honest, for three people to descend from yours, Momoko."

"It's a simple matter." Kaarii interjected. "I got mine from Momoko way before last Wednesday."

"Then you and Momoko shared another burst of Kennaium to Josh and Blade, respectively." Ken said, catching Kaarii, Momoko, Josh, Blade, and their parents' attention.

"Hold on." Kaarii interjected. "How are you sure that Josh got his Kennaium from me?"

"Hm?" Prof. Utonium thought for a few seconds. "Because it's much more romantic that way?"

Momoko, Blade, Kaarii, and Josh yelled loudly in defiance. "STOP THINKING OF ROMANCE!" Their parents each looked at their children with interest.

"Woah, woah, woah." Kaoru said. "Even if I'm a tomboy, I'm still a girl. Don't pair me up with Bell!"

"This love thing is stupid!" Bell said. "Don't make conclusions because it's better."

"I was just joking!" Prof. Utonium chuckled. "It was simply the composition of the Kennaium we extracted from each of you. There were slight differences, but when compared, Josh's Kennaium is the most unrelated from Momoko's Kennaium if in comparison to Blade and Kaarii's."

"Say that earlier." Josh mumbled.

"Okay!" Mr. Ayukai entered the conversation. "Back into topic. So you're saying you can't get rid of the Kennaium in Takaaki."

"Yes." Prof. Utonium sighed. He was just enjoying his talk.

"Can you please not let Takaaki join into this?" Mrs. Ayukai said.

"Well... That's Takaaki's decision." Momoko stood up.

"Silence, child." Mr. Ayukai said.

"This child is the current leader of the Powerpuff Z, of which Baron or Takaaki is part of." Momoko said in defiance. Then she smiled in Takaaki's direction. "And I say that it's Takaaki's choice." Then she sat down, fully confident that she had just beat the adult's decision. Blade smiled with great respect at Momoko. Even though she doesn't show it much, she is still the group's leader. It will be a bit too hard for Luke if he was ever asked whether he was to replace Momoko as leader. She was much more used to it.

"Too bad, Mr. Ayukai." Ms. Bellum smiled. "But I am in support of Momoko's decision."

"Me too." Miyako smiled. "It's Takaaki's choice whether he wants to fight or not."

"I guess you're right." Mr. Ayukai sighed.

"… I want to fight." Takaaki nodded. "It's that simple. I want to help protect our city."

"That's just the way things are." The Mayor nodded.

"… I understand…" Mr. Ayukai nodded.

"But rest assured; I will find a way so that not everyone would need to fight monsters." Prof. Utonium said. "After all, the PPZ is a group of 9. Surely we only need three to fight, don't you think?"

"I guess everything's settled." Melvin nodded. "Do we have anything else we need to discuss?"

"There is one question." Tokio nodded. "Why did they go with such a plan?"

The Eight PPZ pointed towards Momoko. "Don't ask me, ask Momoko.", they said simultaneously. Momoko felt as though their eyes can pierce through her body.

"Thanks a lot, you guys." Momoko mumbled. The eight looked away, whistling. Momoko sighed. "It's a simple matter of a child fearing their parents' reactions."

"…" The nine parents looked at each other, as though that simple sentence had pierced each of their hearts.

"Sorry…" Hachizou mumbled. "… Is it about the time when I grounded you for one month?"

"Technically, counting the quarantine, six weeks." Momoko corrected, smiling. The others were at a loss on how she can say that without even flinching.

"Sorry about that." Hachizou mumbled.

"It's fine." Momoko said. "It's not like I had any problems during that time period."

"Or so you claim…" Kuriko mumbled. Kaarii's ears perked, but she didn't recognize the words, but Bell seems to have.

"… Is there something wrong about Momoko?" Bell whispered.

"Well…" Kuriko hesitated. "Never mind."

"Are we now done with this little discussion?" Blade asked. "We do have our patrols to do."

"I guess we're done with this little task." Ken sighed. "But you seven need to walk back home with your parents, or the press will add two and two."

"No problem." Momoko nodded.

* * *

**(Midnight, October 22, 2035, National Science and Research Lab)**

Smoke rose from the distance, but no fire can be seen. However, Prof. Utonium seemed to not have noticed. In fact, he is still sleeping

A boy panted as he stood in front of the National Science and Research Lab. He was badly bruised. With him were two boys, sleeping and equally scratched all over. The boy gasped as he looked around, searching for something. But soon, fatigue came over, causing the boy to faint. His red cap fell to the ground.

* * *

**Chapter End**

Momoko: No way… It's Brick!

Miyako: And that means it's the Rowdyruffs! Boomer and Butch was with him!

Kaoru: And what's with the smoke? That sounds dangerous!

Lunar: All this in the next Chapter! **Memory 12: Explanations**

Monitamon: Sakuteki! Scouting for enemy data!

Name: Akatsutsumi Kuriko/ Rushing Bullet

Age: 11

Weapon: Skates. (Attached to her booster shoes)

Attack/s: Axle Spin, Blader Slice, Bullet Rush, Skater Blast

Lunar Wave: Thank you for doing it. Review!


	12. Memory 12: Explanations

**Blissful Memories**

Monitamon: Lunar Wave doesn't own Shiimasutou Kaarii (cakedecorator's OC), Armstrong Luke (The Cat Whispurrer's OC), Armstrong Amy (Design-wise: Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, j8d|Personality-wise: The Cat Whispurrer), and Jones Josh (Super Bash's OC), and "Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z" in general.

Lunar: Last Chapter, we saw the Rowdyruff Z's return and smoke in the distance. Now it's time to explain them.

**Memory 12: Explanation**

**(Monday, October 22, 2035)**

When morning came, sirens rang out in front of the school, with all nine Powerpuffs scanning the area. The school had a big hole in through it. By luck, no one was injured, nor was the school damaged beyond repair. However, the Principal was trying to find someone to blame. First he blamed the Powerpuffs, who in return redirected the blame by saying unless someone alerted them; they couldn't have possibly reacted to such a mess. Therefore, now, the principal was blaming Professor Utonium. So currently, the good Professor is at the school trying to negotiate with the Principal. The Powerpuffs were on the road back to the lab.

"This is the worst…" Kaarii sighed.

"Yeah, first week in, and we already have a mystery afoot." Luke mumbled.

"Kaarii was talking about the quiz, Luke." Momoko stifled a yawn. "If there wasn't a big hole through the building, we would be taking the big science test."

"I studied so hard last night too…" Kaarii mumbled.

"Give me a break!" Kaoru grinned. "I say it was great luck for me!"

"That would be the case if the soccer field wasn't also charred by something that looks like an explosion caused by a mystery machine." Amy reminded. Kaoru sighed.

"Yeah, there's that too, I guess…" Kaoru mumbled.

"I haven't joined any clubs yet, so it's all good for me." Josh yawned.

"I still need to practice for that big badminton match." Kaarii said.

"Stop being a drama queen." Momoko said. "What's done is done."

"Remove the first part and I'd be entirely grateful." Kaarii shot back. She really didn't like people criticizing her way of life.

"Well, we're getting near to the lab." Takaaki noted.

"Yeah." Momoko nodded. "Come on, last one there's a rotten egg!" Momoko sped off the moment she said "egg."

"No fair!" Kuriko yelled, as the group started running as well. Momoko took a turn and stopped, causing Kaarii to collide with her.

"Now this is getting silly." Kaarii mumbled. The other seven walked towards the two, their eyes straight on the pile. Only Momoko's eyes were looking somewhere else. "Why did you stop?" Kaarii asked, sitting up, only to see three boys in identical clothing if it weren't for the color.

"The Rowdyruff Boys!" Miyako gasped.

"Takaaki, Josh, help me out here." Luke walked towards Brick, stuffed his cap back on and hefted him up. Takaaki pulled up Boomer and Josh carried Butch. The six boys entered the lab, followed immediately by the six girls.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Momoko rushed inside. Luke nodded. She's acting pretty reliable.

"I'm gonna cook." Miyako ran to the kitchen. Luke grinned. Smart move, to get some food for the injured.

"I'll get Ken and Peach to wake up!" Amy nodded and headed for Ken's room. Luke nodded. Maybe Ken will know something.

"I'll get some clean clothes." Kaarii nodded, rushing towards Luke's room. Luke sweat dropped. He didn't remember telling her to rush into his room for clothes, but it was a good move as well.

"I'll get the bath ready!" Kuriko grinned. Luke nodded. The fourteen year olds didn't exactly look the kind who likes to bath. They stink…

"I'll… head to the TV and watch some soccer!" Kaoru yelled. Luke would have smacked his hand on his face if it weren't for Brick. That definitely didn't help three injured, dirty people.

**(A few minutes later)**

"Finally… got… them… to… wake… up…" Amy panted as Ken lazily walked into the room.

"So where are they?" Ken asked as he walked to the table. Miyako placed some food into the plate and gave it to Ken.

"They woke up and we immediately pushed them into the bathroom." Momoko shrugged. "I guess if they ever want to learn proper hygiene, it's when they're half asleep and bruised all over."

"Are you guys sure this is a smart idea?" Peach asked.

"They're filthy! It's like they haven't taken a bath in three years!" Kaarii squeezed her nose to emphasize.

"Guess that makes sense." Ken shrugged. "So where's Takaaki?"

"Takaaki's with Luke torturing the boys." Kaoru said. "Miyako's revenge, I guess."

"What do you mean by that?" Miyako asked, confused.

"Never mind." Kaoru shrugged.

"So where's Josh?" Peach asked. Momoko pointed at the corner where Josh panted, still exhausted from carrying Butch. A 14 year old carrying another 14 year old is no laughing matter.

"Over there, becoming great eye candy for Kaarii." Momoko shrugged. Kaarii blushed and glared at Momoko. Josh also looked in their direction, though it was more of confusion.

"Enough with the romance jokes." Kaarii moaned. "It's not even funny."

"Well, you've been staring at his direction up to the moment Amy walked in with Ken and Peach." Momoko grinned.

"Confirmed." Kuriko raised her hand.

"No point denying it now, Kaarii." Kaoru grinned. Kaarii sighed.

"Three against one's not fair." Kaarii moaned.

"What are you gals talking about?" Josh walked to the group. Momoko pinched her nose.

"Josh, you're going in the bath after the Rowdyruffs." Peach complained.

"What?" Josh said with a very annoyed look. "I took a bath just this morning!"

"Then why do you stink?" Kaarii said, also pinching her nose. Josh groaned internally.

"Must have something to do with this sock." Josh shrugged, pulling out the sock from his pocket.

"You idiot! Dump that thing in the hamper!" Kaoru yelled.

"Do you really have to call me an idiot?" Josh mumbled, tossing the sock into the hamper.

"We need some air freshener." Kuriko shuddered. The others murmured their agreement when suddenly Butch ran out of the bath, naked. Kaoru jumped up immediately.

"PERVERT!" Kaoru smacked the boy back in the bathroom. Luke sighed and locked the door.

**(A few minutes later)**

"What kind of people are you?" Boomer mumbled. "The moment we wake up, you smack us in the bath!"

"Sorry, but you were stinky." Amy smiled as she bandaged Boomer's arm. Boomer looked away from the girl.

"You guys escaped Mojo?" Momoko asked as she bandaged Brick.

"What is it to you?" Brick mumbled, as he winced.

"Where's my sock?!" Butch snarled.

"Ask the hamper." Kaarii retorted. "Just be grateful that we're even doing this for you."

"Don't be idiotic." Boomer answered. "If we recall correctly, Brick saved the Powerpuff's precious leader. You should be grateful to him!"

"… Why did you save me?" Momoko asked Brick.

"Saved you?" Butch asked as though someone just said something outrageous.

"Slip of the tongue." Momoko rolled her eyes.

"It's great you're alive." Kuriko told Brick.

"… So where is she?" Brick asked.

"Who?" Momoko asked.

"The purple Powerpuff." Brick said.

"What purple Powerpuff?" Kuriko asked. "I'm pretty sure there is no color purple in the team."

"I'm talking about the Powerpuff last June." Brick said. "The one that appeared when Blossom didn't."

"I'm pretty sure that there wasn't a time that Blossom retired during June." Kuriko answered.

"Don't mock me. I know that she exists!" Brick snarled. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru looked at each other. Kaarii listened in the conversation.

"This Purple Powerpuff…" Momoko said slowly. "What particular weapon does she use?"

"Blossom's yo-yo…" Brick shrugged.

"And I'm telling you, no one replaced Blossom!" Kuriko argued.

"… Bliss… Right?" Kaarii asked. Kuriko looked at Kaarii, her eyes confused.

"Who's Bliss? If there was a Powerpuff named Bliss, wouldn't it be all over the news all around the world?" Takaaki asked.

"The details don't matter, Taka-chan." Miyako shook her head.

"The first fourth Powerpuff Z. Lunar Bliss." Blossom popped some jellybeans into her mouth. Amy, Josh, Luke, Kuriko and Takaaki were shocked at the knowledge of another Powerpuff, while Kaarii prepared to take in any information regarding her long term project.

"Told you she was real!" Brick grinned at his brothers. Boomer and Butch were likewise shocked.

"But… Brick said that she appeared when we fought you guys last June!" Boomer countered. "There was no Purple Powerpuff!"

"… That's the question, Boomer." Momoko sighed. "Why can Brick see Bliss? She… is… a… spirit that has taken over Blossom's body during the end of May up to the start of July, this year. No one should've seen her true form until she separated from m… Blossom's body."

"… You're saying… Bliss is… a GHOST?"

"… As we told Ba… Kaarii, we are not willing to talk about that event." Miyako said. Momoko and Kaoru noticed that she almost said Bani.

"… Back on topic. Why are you searching for Bliss?" Luke said cautiously.

"… Somehow… she seemed to have changed my point of view… I don't know, but when she caught me… she seemed so nice…" Brick mumbled. "… I wanted to see her again, but I didn't want to face the Powerpuffs in a fight. So… I researched around for her…"

"He read all sorts of Powerpuff Girl Z related material." Butch almost spat in disgust if he wasn't in the custody of the lab.

"I only read interviews and reports." Brick snarled. "I don't plan on reading Powerpuff Fashion, thank you very much."

"Get back on topic already!" Kuriko moaned.

"… Well… the thing is… I was searching for any time that the Powerpuff Girls said anything about a Purple Powerpuff."

"We've been careful, Brick." Momoko said. "… And the Powerpuffs never appeared during August, most likely because there is no reason for us to."

"Us?" Butch said, confused.

"… Never mind." Kaoru snarled at Butch.

"Hey, chill!" Boomer sighed.

"It's too obvious that you guys are the Powerpuff Z." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Looks like the three years have finally carved a brain in your head." Momoko rolled her eyes. She looked at the other eight and nodded. The girls pulled out the compacts and the boys pulled out the buckles.

_Hyper Blossom!  
Rolling Bubbles!  
Powered Buttercup!  
Feminine Bridgette!  
Rushing Bullet!  
Dazzling Bell!  
Solar Blade!  
Windy Baron!  
Super Bash!_

"Happy?" Blossom grinned at the three. Brick made an "I knew it" look while Butch and Boomer looked with bewilderment at the nine.

"Ok, enough chit chat." Blossom nodded. "Continue, Brick."

"… Well… I read a bit too much of your articles I guess…" Brick shrugged.

"Which turned him into goody-two-shoes." Butch shrugged. Brick shot a glare at Butch.

"Well, turning for the better, I see." Bridgette nodded. "That's good. It saves us the trouble of having to clean up your ruckus."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Boomer asked.

"It means, if you don't change soon, we may have to smack you every time you show up." Bridgette said.

"… Brick. Why did you save me?" Blossom asked.

"… Because… I saw her." Brick said. "I saw her in front of you as though she wanted to protect you… So… I protected her."

"… Your goal when you protected me was… Bliss?"

"Now that I think of it... The night we were captured… I thought it was a mirage… But… last night proved me wrong."

"Last night?" Bullet asked.

"… The night we escaped, of course." Brick nodded.

"I don't know much of the details, though." Boomer said.

"It's the same with me." Butch shrugged.

"… I guess I'm the only one who knows the whole story…" Brick sighed. "Ok. I'll tell you."

**Chapter End**

**Next Chapter: Memory 13: Rowdyruff Boys Z**

Lunar: And that's it for this chapter.

Momoko: I have to say that it's quite umm… short.

Lunar: I honestly don't care. Review!

Monitamon: Sakuteki! Scouting for enemy data!

Name: Ken

Age: 11

Weapon: Smarts

Attacks: Traps and Tricks

Ken: What's with the weapon…


	13. Memory 13: Rowdyruff Boys Z

**Blissful Memories**

Lunar Wave: Ownership issues: Kaarii = cakedecorator, Amy = The Cat Whispurrer (and others), Luke = The Cat Whispurrer, Josh = Super Bash, Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z = Cartoon Network Japan and affiliated people, Akatsutsumi Bani = Mine.

Monitamon: You took my role away…

Lunar: Your role is your little Sakuteki at the end, and you should be grateful for that.

**Memory 13: Rowdyruff Boys Z**

**(October 21, 2035, Sunday, Schoolyard)**

"Let us go, you green-faced stupidity!" Brick snarled. Boomer and Butch yelled other insults to Mojo. They were stuck in a cage as Mojo prepared his machine.

"This place seems quiet enough-mojo." Mojo said. Behind him was Bosco throwing bombs at the school's walls and occasionally towards the cage.

"So our mom is gonna kill us?" Boomer asked Brick.

"I don't care!" Butch smashed against the cages.

"I'll be an only child after this night." Bosco grinned.

"Shut up, punk." Brick snarled.

"We need to get out of here!" Butch flailed at the cage. Even though he is supposedly as strong as Buttercup, for some reason, he can't break the cage bars.

"Curse you, Mojo!" Butch yelled.

"What happened to mom-mojo?" Mojo asked.

"You are not our mother!" Brick snapped back.

"Oh well-mojo… Do you know what this is-mojo?"

"The laser that you fired on the Powerpuff Z last Wednesday." Brick answered.

"It's a Powerpuff Destroyer-mojo. It destroys White Light energy-mojo."

"And you're planning on using it on us, Mojo?" Butch had to laugh. "We're made from your body hair for crying out loud! We don't have White Light Energy!"

"The DNA of the Powerpuff Z is all you needed-mojo." Mojo grinned. "Their DNA contained White Light Energy."

"WHAT!" Boomer moaned. The Powerpuffs are still able to ruin their lives even when they didn't mean to.

"You…" Brick roared.

"I'm sorry about this-mojo. Truly sorry-mojo." Mojo shrugged. "But you might become a hindrance on the plan."

"That plan you monsters have been working on the whole time?" Boomer mused. "You never let us in those conferences of yours."

"The plan is top secret and it is only for Monsters-mojo. It is a plan that we can use to destroy the Powerpuff Z!"

"This plan…"

"I don't know what he's planning-mojo." Mojo shrugged. "But orders are orders-mojo. I have to destroy you-mojo."

"Whose orders?" Butch yelled.

"Sorry to tell you, mojo, but that is top secret. Especially to traitors." Mojo started to cry. "I can't believe that my own sons have betrayed evil!"

"Shut up, you sniveling primate." Bosco yelled. He flipped the switch and the laser smacked directly into Mojo.

"What the hell-mojo!" Mojo moaned. Bosco casually flipped it down.

"You being all emotional looks stupid, mom." Bosco whined. "We are monsters! We shouldn't care whether we destroy a traitor or three"

"But, they're my best work-mojo…" Mojo sniffed.

"Puh-lease!" Bosco scoffed. "Their weapons are the most useless of useless. A straw, a sock, and a cotton swab! My weapon is much, much more useful. And I don't have stinking girl DNA!"

"That means you're made entirely of monkey armpit hair!" Boomer laughed maniacally. Bosco roared and threw a bomb in the cage's direction.

"Don't do that, mojo. They might be able to break those bars if you weaken it too much!" Mojo moaned. Bosco grumbled.

"Ahahaha!" Butch teased their former brother. "You can't hit us!"

"Don't be daft!"' Bosco roared.

"Do you even know what that means?" Brick joined in. If Bosco uses his bombs to weaken the cage, they might have a chance to bust out. And the moment he's free, he'll find that purple Powerpuff.

"Do you want to die that much?" Bosco gritted.

"You guys should really stop it." Boomer rolled his eyes. "The boy's gonna cry his heart out, the baby."

"YOU!" Bosco threw hundreds of bombs to his brothers, but the cage blocked the explosions. Brick rolled his eyes.

"No matter how much we distance ourselves to the truth, Bosco, the Rowdyruff's strength came from the Powerpuff DNA we have." Brick grinned. "Since you don't even have that, I'd say you're the weakest Rowdyruff ever."

"On terms of defense only, idiot." Bosco shot. "My offensive capabilities are far better than yours, our beloved leader. Straw versus bombs, what do you think would win?"

"Straw." Brick smirked. "Let me poke your eyes with it, let's see if you don't cry."

"What the hell!" Bosco gritted. "Like I'd let that happen."

"You fail at close quarters." Brick answered. "The bomb can hurt you as much as it hurts us."

"You fail at everything!" Bosco stuck out his tongue.

"… Am I forgotten-mojo?" Mojo whimpered.

"Come on, Mojo. I want to see you toast those traitors to evil!" Ace hooted. The Gangreen Gang and Fuzzy arrived at the scene.

"Only you guys-mojo?" Mojo asked. He had a particular disliking of the two groups.

"Don't forget us!" The Amoeba Boys arrived at the scene.

"Who are these guys?" Ace pointed his fingers at the microbes.

"We're the Amoeba Boys!" Silk Hat said, offended.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Flip that switch already!" Lil Arturo nodded. Mojo sighed.

"You press this button-mojo. I don't flip anything!" Mojo corrected. "This is a test to see how powerful my Powerpuff Destruction Laser can become, by using it on the Rowdyruff Boys Z."

"GO!" Snake nodded. "We need an advantage soon. Those hero clowns are now nine for crying out loud. We need to find a way to their weakness."

"Well then, I'm pushing the button." Mojo made a dramatic pose and slowly approached the button with his finger. But Bosco swiftly pressed it instead. The laser suddenly created a blast that smashed into the cage. The three boys resisted the urge to scream as the blast slowly ate away the endurance granted by the Powerpuff DNA, greatly causing the group to suffer.

"Don't scream!" Brick yelled to his brothers. "Only sissies would scream in extreme pain."

"I know!" Boomer shouted back.

"You two stop shouting!" Butch shouted back.

"Back at you!" Brick and Boomer shouted back. It was excruciatingly painful for the trio. Disguising their screams for pain as shouts, they kept their composure until Boomer and Butch fell.

"Butch, Boomer!" Brick crawled to his brothers.

"… It's too strong…" Boomer gasped.

"Ch…" Butch's eyes were closing. Soon both of his brothers were out cold, waiting to be killed by the additional pain.

"Ha! Two down, one to go." Poncho said in glee.

"Fall already, Brick." Bosco grinned. Brick struggled.

"Among the Rowdyruffs… You are the weakest." Bosco continued. Brick shot a hateful glare at the boy, but it faltered due to the pain.

'Is… This… The… End?' Brick saw a bright light at the end of his vision. 'A girl… Brown hair… Ponytail… Purple… Powerpuff?' Brick snapped as he remembered the girl. Throwing caution to the wind, he yelled. "SAVE ME!" Brick yelled.

"Who will? The Powerpuff Girls Z?" Bosco snickered. The Villains laughed. But there was one who heard that didn't. The girl turned to Brick.

"You… You're Brick, aren't you?" The brown haired girl said.

"Yes… Save me…" Brick struggled against his pride.

"… Why?" The girl asked. "Why did you try to protect me back then?"

"… I just… wanted to."

"… Will you promise me something, Brick…?"

"What?" Brick asked.

"Protect them." The girl nodded. "The Powerpuff Z… Please protect and aid them."

"… Ok… but what's your name?"

"… Ask Blossom… Brick… She'll have the answers you are looking for." The girl laughed. "But… You want me… to help you? Is that correct?"

"If you can't save me… Save them." Brick pointed at his brothers.

"… You must understand that I can't save you…" The girl shook her head.

"WHY!" Brick yelled out of desperation. "I promised, didn't I?"

"You did… But… I can't get you out of the cage, nor can I destroy the machine…"

"Then… Give me strength!" Brick shouted, loud enough for the villains to hear him.

"Who's he talking to?" Big Billy asked. The laser was still going strong.

"He's not yet knocked out?" Ace rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "How tough is this guy?"

"Never mind that. Something's happening to him!" Lady pointed out. Brick's windbreaker and clothing is flickering. Back in the conversation between the girl and Brick, the girl confirmed the request.

"You want me to give you strength?" The girl asked. "But… how?"

"I want to at least destroy that machine." Brick said. "Give me strength to destroy it."

"… Ok… A promise is a promise." The girl nodded. From her hands, a white light, brighter than the light that she was surrounded by, was passed into Brick's body.

"What… is this?" Brick felt a sensation of strength as he stood up.

"It's only temporary, Brick. But it should suffice…"

"Thank you… umm… whoever you are."

"You'll know who I am." The girl placed her arms on Brick's arm. Brick pulled out his straw.

"Come on. Let's do this." The girl nodded as Brick's clothes flickered and settled into a red shirt, a coral red jacket, and red pants, and finally red shoes.

The villains were shocked.

"He… turned… into… a… Powerpuff!" Fuzzy yelled.

"Oh no…" Bosco stepped back. Something about his brother's aura had changed.

"Let's end this together, Brick." The girl nodded to the boy, floating nearby, invisible to everyone but him.

"Our Promise. Keep it, Brick." The girl smiled. Firmly holding her hands on Brick's, Brick held the straw by the short end, and the long end was pointed at the machine, as though it was a gun.

"Our promise, Brick. The promise between the red and the violet." The girl smiled. Brick opened his eyes as energy poured into his straw.

"One shot." Brick announced for the villains. "That machine is finished." Brick and the girl looked at each other briefly, and Brick prepared to release the energy he stored.

"_SUNSET..._" Brick started. His straw is now glowing.

"What's he gonna do?" Bosco pulled out a bomb.

"_PROMISE!_" Brick shot the energy. The straw released every ounce of energy poured in and resulted in a brilliant beam of red as it soared to the bars of the cage. The bars disintegrated into nothing, and the laser was pushed back by Brick's energy shot. The recoil of the shot sent Brick smacking into the back of the cage, his straw smoking. The red beam finally collided with the machine, obliterating it in an explosion. But the red beam didn't end there. It went through the school building, creating a hole through it and caused concrete to fall on the surprised villains.

Brick gasped for air as the scene of white had finally revealed the darkness of night. His clothes returned to his Rowdyruff costume. The girl stood next to Brick, smiling as the boy stood up.

"… Will we see each other again?" Brick asked.

"I hope so… Brick. I hope so." The girl's eyes filled with tears. "I finally found the last that will complete it… the help I hope to send to Blossom." The girl started fading. Brick tried to grab her, but she left. Brick suddenly felt the loss of energy. Brick's own consciousness is fading. He walked to his two brothers, picked them up and flew through the hole he made with his attack. Brick felt a sudden urge to pack up the villains in the cage and drop them in Mojo's hideout. He let the two boys go first and packed up the group and through the cage in the direction of the hideout. Then he picked up his brothers and flew to the lab, where the Powerpuff Girls Z was supposedly headquartered. He landed in the grass, letting his brothers go, and finally did he allow the pain and fatigue to claim his consciousness.

**(Laboratory)**

"..." The Powerpuffs looked at Brick in disbelief, though Blossom's eyes were filling with tears.

"… I thought that if I go here… I'll find her… So… that's why she can't save me and my brothers… She can't touch me or the machine." Brick sighed.

"Are you sure you're not delusional?" Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I was…" Brick shrugged. "But I promised. I'll help you… Powerpuffs."

"… Brick… What did she mean by… the last that will complete the help for me?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know." Brick shook his head. "But… I hope… we'll know…"

"More importantly," Kaarii interrupted. "The Villains are planning something? That can't be good…"

"I know… and that Powerpuff Destruction device will definitely hurt." Butch shuddered.

"Everyone!" Peach suddenly shouted as Proffesor Utonium ran in. "… Mojo…"

"I saw him." Professor Utonium gasped.

"What do you mean, papa?" Ken asked.

"He's coming on this big robot… right to this lab… Wait a minute… WHAT'S THE ROWDYRUFFS DOING IN MY LAB?"

"No time to worry about the small stuff." Blossom suddenly started flying, alongside her comrades. "Mojo must be after the Rowdyruffs. Let's protect them at all costs!"

"Roger!" The other eight nodded and the group blitzed out the room, determined to intercept Mojo's attack. The Rowdyruffs looked at each other in confusion. Then Brick stood up, determined.

"I must help and protect them." Brick stood up, but the pain of his injuries caused him to fall on the couch, wincing.

"I'll take that as you can't do that." Ken shrugged. "We just bandaged you. We can't let you die!"

"But…"

"MOJO'S HERE!" Prof. Utonium yelled. The 20 meter tall Mojorobot stood, a Powerpuff Destruction device attached to its arm. The nine Powerpuffs flew in front of the adversary, prepared to do whatever they can to stop it.

**Chapter End**

Monitamon: Sakuteki! Scouting for enemy data!

Name: Jones Josh/ Super Bash

Age: 14

Weapon: Paddle Ball

Attacks: Ball Bind  
Ball Smash  
Concussion Ball  
Paddle Beam  
Paddle Block  
Paddle Smash

Kaoru: Mojo's attacking!

Momoko: And he wants the Rowdyruffs!

Miyako: But no worries, we'll protect them at all cost

Lunar Wave: All this in **Memory 14: Mojo Jojo**

Momoko: Even Mojo gets a title name? How come we haven't got one?


	14. Memory 14: Mojo, Gangreen Gang and Fuzzy

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls Z is not owned by me. Kaarii Shiimasutou is, likewise, not owned by me, as she belongs to cakedecorator. Don't get me started with Amy Armstrong, and Luke Armstrong belongs to The Cat Whispurrer. Super Bash owns Josh Jones. Fine. Amy Armstrong belongs to the following: The Cat Whispurrer, Josh/Super Deviation, j8d, and Bleedman. Why Bleedman is partly Amy's owner? He created Bell. As for Bani Akatsutsumi, she's mine. Don't use her without permission.

cakedacorator: I have two words for you, Lunar. Mojo AGAIN?

Lunar Wave: I'll diversify after this chapter. And I added the Gangreen Gang and Fuzzy into the title.

cakedecorator: Ok. Try considering that next time you do a fight scene.

**Memory 14: Mojo Jojo, Gangreen Gang, and Fuzzy**

**(In front of the Lab)**

"Bring out my sons, you kidnappers!" Mojo yelled from his gigantic robot.

"… I thought you disowned them." Ace said, lazing on his motorcycle.

"Shut up." Mojo mumbled.

"So you want them back now?" Fuzzy rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" Mojo said roughly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lil Arturo pointed at the bursts of light arriving right in front of them. "The Powderpuff GIRLS are here."

"… Is it me or are we just called girls by a teensy green-skinned pug." Blade clenched his fist, his Sword shaking. "Seriously."

"I'm pretty sure that's an affirmative." Baron said; his eyes unusually fierce. His pinwheel was spinning with the powerful wind.

"Should I bop his head? Just to remind him of our gender?" Bash asked his fellow members. The girls had to sigh at the sudden willingness to fight displayed by the boys.

"So boys get annoyed when they're called girls." Bell nodded. "Looks like an opportunity to pick fun of Blade."

"Seriously, Bell." Blossom sighed. "We got ourselves, Mojo, Fuzzy, and the Gangreen Gang. We should split up in groups of three and tackle each of them."

"So what we should do is have me, Blade, and Blossom goes in separate groups." Bridgette nodded.

"Then we take two members each." Blossom nodded. "Midrange, and two Close Range in separate teams. Blade, take Buttercup and Bash and smash out Mojo. Bridgette, take Bubbles and Baron and handle the Gangreen Gang. I'll take Bell and Bullet and get Fuzzy."

"Because Mojo is in a big robot." Blade nodded. "I should take the ones with the strongest power in the group, is that it?"

"Yeah." Bridgette nodded. "And as for us, Bubbles have plenty of barraging tactics up her sleeve. Perfect for multiple enemies."

"And I could support Bubbles with the wind generated by my pinwheel fan." Baron nodded.

"Usually a pinwheel only accepts wind." Bridgette chuckled.

"You guys should concentrate on us!" Mojo rioted in his robot. He then blasted a laser towards their direction, missing Blossom by at least an inch.

"Whoa. Let's GO!" The group immediately scattered into threes.

**(Bridgette Team vs Gangreen Gang)**

"So, you split up the work?" Ace said mockingly.

"You think you could beat us with only 3 people?" Snake laughed.

"… FYI, The Original Powerpuff Girls Z is a group of three. And I don't really recall you five beating them easily enough." Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Let's not entertain their questions." Baron mumbled. "Ready, Bubbles?"

"Just about." Bubbles said, creating a ton of bubbles.

"Ok, what are you gonna do with those?" Lil Arturo asked. "No matter how may bubbles you make, I doubt you can really hurt us."

"_Projectile Speeder!_" Baron yelled, stirring up a wind, causing the bubbles to speed into the unsuspecting group and making them quite serious.

"THE HELL!" Ace grumbled. "WE'RE the GANGREEN GANG, we should be able to beat these girls!"

"Take this!" Baron suddenly charged, somewhat fierce at the idea of being called a girl. "_Pinwheel Blader!_" Baron roared and slashed at the group, destroying Ace's motorcycle.

"HEY! That cost more than your allowance!" Ace yelled. "Get them!"

"_Katana Soul!_" Bridgette slashed at the enemies, causing them to scramble.

"Mojo was a LOT more entertaining." Baron grumbled.

"You kidding?" Bridgette gagged. "I'm getting tired of seeing that sick green face every other day, thank you very much."

"Well let's do this, shall we?" Baron grinned. Then both Bridgette and Baron turned fierce.

"_Tornado Combo!_" The two said at the same time. Baron used Hyper Turbulence alongside Bridgette's Sword Slash Cyclone, creating a powerful tornado and sending the five flying even the heavyweight Big Billy."

"Well, that was a bit way too easy." Bridgette grumbled. "Mojo was at least a bit creative."

"I guess." Baron mumbled, his metal pinwheel spinning with the wind.

"_Big Bomb!_" A voice called sending a gigantic bomb into Bridgette and causing it to explode in her face. When the smoke cleared, a clearly pissed-off Bridgette was shown glaring at the new opposition.

"What, LAME!" Bosco smirked "You're so weak."

"Spare me the dramatics." Bridgette mumbled.

"Whoop for the hypocrite." Baron laughed, causing Bridgette to glare at Baron.

"I can't help it if I'm overly dramatic!" Bridgette answered.

"Well isn't this gonna get ugly." Baron mumbled as Bosco prepared a hurricane of bombs in his hands.

**(Blossom Team vs. Fuzzy Lumpkins)**

"Ok, I feel like I lost my limbs." Blossom mumbled. "I guess I'm not used to fighting without Bubbles or Buttercup."

"Well you better get used to it." Bell floated next to her. "This will be the first time the nine of us separated for a battle, right?"

"Probably. I guess I get a bit sentimental about the old groupings." Blossom chuckled.

"Well let's do this." Bullet grinned.

"Ok! _Super Strawberry Shortcake and Surprising Salad Shoot!_"

"Seriously, stop with the random naming!" Bell mumbled. "Spinning Yo-yo sounded a lot better." The yo-yo, however, was caught by the Pink Fuzz.

"This is starting to get old!" Blossom yelled, struggling with her yo-yo in her opponents grip.

"Let me try! _Yo-yo Skater!_" Bullet jumped onto the string and sped up and smacked her feet into Fuzzy, causing the pink monster to fall backwards and let go of the yo-yo.

"FINALLY!" Blossom grinned, pulling up her yo-yo again. "Okay, no more random names. _YO-YO BIND!_" The yo-yo spun around Fuzzy and captured the enemy.

"Don't mock me." Fuzzy scowled. "Hey MOJO! Help me out here!"

**(Blade's Team vs. Mojo)**

"OK, DIE!" Mojo yelled, as Blade dodged his next Robopunch.

"Keep it steady!" Buttercup yelled, as she whacked the Robot's legs a million times, each hit causing damage that's equal to almost nil.

"Seriously!" Bash mumbled. "_Paddle Smash!_" Bash whacked the robot's body. He then followed with: "_Ball Smash!_"

"Keep it up!" Blade yelled. "_Crescent Blade!_" Blade hurled a crescent beam from his giant sword and smashed it directly into his opponent.

"That won't do anything to harm me!" Mojo grinned. Blade snarled, causing a ball of flame to create itself in his hand.

"What the hell, Blade!" Bash gasped. "More tricks?" Blade grinned.

"Looks like there are more ways than one to beat you! _Solar Or-_" Blade wasn't able to finish his attack when a falling Big Billy landed on him on cue. The orb exploded at close range, causing damage to both Blade and the giant Gangreen Gang member, knocking out both.

"Oh shoot!" Buttercup rushed to Blade's side, as Blossom was a bit preoccupied.

"Hey MOJO! Help me out here!" The voice attracted the monkey's attention, to see Blossom holding down the fuzzball. Mojo immediately sent a laser at the girl. Blossom noticed a bit too late and was almost knocked out when a sudden burst of red energy was heard and collided against her. Blossom flew out of the way of the laser. Blossom looked bewildered as she stared at the entrance of the Lab. Brick was holding his straw like a gun and started refilling energy into it.

Ken sighed. "When I saw you target Blossom, I almost thought you were a traitor…"

"I don't have time for treachery. The gash at her side is only a fraction of what the PPZDestroyer can do." Brick said, shooting another round at Mojo. Boomer and Butch rushed out of the room and started havoc.

"FINALLY FOUND MY SOCK!" Butch yelled.

"We told you it was in the hamper." Buttercup mumbled.

"Found the cotton swab in the trash…" Boomer mumbled.

"It was trash." Bubbles simply said.

"Oh well, we'll show them what we've got!" Butch nodded.

"Don't think that'll happen!" Mojo yelled, randomly sent three lasers in any direction he can shoot with a Powerpuff. One… headed towards the injured Blossom who was being tended to by Bullet. Another headed to the slightly confused Bell. And the last was to a very unsuspecting Buttercup. The three Rowdyruffs looked at each other and nodded. Brick rushed to Blossom's side and shielded the two from the laser. Bell was shielded by Boomer and Butch for Buttercup.

"What the… BRICK!" Bullet pulled up the boy as she tried to do something. Blossom was also urgently trying to help out.

At Bell's side, she was simply shocked at the Blue boy's determination.

"Move it!" Boomer told the white haired girl. The laser collided with his body and he was knocked unconscious.

"Boomer!" Bell tried to help him.

"Hey… I'M NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS FOR YOU TO SAVE!" Buttercup yelled into Butch's ear as Butch was knocked by the laser as well. Bridgette was in a fit of rage.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT MOJO!" Bridgette rushed towards the robot. "_Katanas of FURY!_" Bridgette filled her swords with the rage that she kept in and slashed the robot till it was completely decimated. By the time she finished her attack, Bridgette fell unconscious, reverting back into Kaarii. Mojo had run away from the group. It was then that Blade woke up to see the ending of the attack.

"… I'm so stupid." Blade sighed and looked down on the field. "Why on earth can't I even stand up after getting hit by my OWN attack…"

"Blade! Now's not the time to mope!" Blossom yelled. "Help me with this!" Blade sighed and picked up his sword and trudged towards their leader. Blossom looked up at Blade and grimaced as Brick lay at her lap. Bell, being quite nearby, didn't walk that far and crashed with Boomer next to Blossom, Bell becoming unconscious. Buttercup brought the wounded Butch towards the door, but collapsed from fatigue, neatly lying down next to Blossom and Bell. Bullet had gone to get some first aid, but doesn't seem to be returning anytime soon. Blade sighed as he looks over to Bash, who was also tired out and dozing off at the end of the garden. Blade noticed that there was no one else with enough energy to move around, with Baron also knocked over.

"Let me handle this." Blade mumbled. Suddenly, a flow of energy went towards his hand and caused Brick's injuries to heal. But more than that… somehow… Something burst from their bodies. Blossom snatched up one of them and immediately threw it away.

"What was it?" Blade asked.

"… Mojo hair." Blossom shuddered. Blade blinked as to why the boys have Mojo's hair in their bodies, but then the amazing happened. Brick's clothes returned to the Powerpuff Costume he wore the night before. But amazingly, Butch and Boomer also sported similar clothing. Butch wore a jacket of green, an undershirt of forest green, and pants of somewhat the same color. Boomer sported a Sky Blue jacket and a Royal Blue undershirt. His pants are also of Royal Blue. All three of them have the same white belts with rectangular buckles decorated with a yellow P.

"It's official. We're adopting them." Blossom chuckled. "Hey, Blade… Nice Healing Hand."

"Eh?"

"You healed them." Blossom grinned. "Or did you not notice?"

"… That was… the first time I did that…"

"You also healed them off the curse of the connection between them and Mojo." Blossom grinned.

"… Should we name them? You know, they can't really use their Rowdyruff names outdoors."

"... Call me Cambric." Brick said, standing up. "It's what the local delinquents called me. He also said that his surname the people made up for him was "Kindy" much to the two's amusements.

"What about the other two?"

"If I give them the names, they won't fuss." Brick shrugged. "This one's Hemund Roberto," Brick said pointing at Boomer, "and this one's Thumec Gab. I made sure to name them with foreign sounding names to not really be too surprising of the sudden appearance. Oh format, Surname before Name."

"You think about this a lot, Cam?" Blossom asked.

"… sort of… I guess I've changed." Brick grinned.

"Well, welcome to the team!" Blossom stretched out her hand to the new member, which Brick took gratefully.

**(Professor's Lab, the Day After)**

"Ok… I finished it." Professor grinned. "Maybe it'll help things…"

"What dad? I mean, professor?" Ken asked. In Prof. Utonium's hand was a watch with twelve colors for numbers. The color in 12's position was Rose Pink. Clockwise, it was followed by Light Blue, Yellow-Green, Magenta, Orange, White, Black, Red, Blue, Green, Turquoise, and Yellow.

"What is it for?" Ken peeked into the item.

"I'll explain. Don't worry." Prof. Utonium laughed.

**Chapter End**

Monitamon: Sakuteki! Scouting for enemy data!

Name: Cambric Kindy/Dynamic Brick

Age: 14

Weapon: Straw gun

Attacks: Quick Draw Straw  
Shoot Blast  
Sunset Promise

Momoko: Wow, you sure did an impressive work for someone whose laptop got bust.

Lunar: Don't remind me… At least I was able to use that old monitor at my room that we don't even use until I attached my Laptop to it.

Miyako: SO technically, only the monitor's busted?

Lunar: As far as I'm concerned, yeah.

Kaoru: Carly-chan appeared at the start commentaries.

Lunar: Never mind that. Next Memory: **Memory 15: Shooting Star**

Miyako:... It's named for that Shooting Star, namely Mojo from Chapter 2 of MNP.

Kaoru: So what's it about?

Lunar:... Kaarii and Josh is going on a date!

All three: EH?


	15. Memory 15: Shooting Star

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls Z is not owned by me. Kaarii Shiimasutou is, likewise, not owned by me, as she belongs to cakedecorator. Don't get me started with Amy Armstrong, and Luke Armstrong belongs to The Cat Whispurrer. Super Bash owns Josh Jones. Fine. Amy Armstrong belongs to the following: The Cat Whispurrer, Josh/Super Deviation, j8d, and Bleedman. Why Bleedman is partly Amy's owner? He created Bell. As for Bani Akatsutsumi, she's mine. Don't use her without permission.

Lunar Wave: Sigh… I don't think this story will end any sooner like Blissful Returns…

Momoko: You already finished that story, right? The twin sequel of this story.

Lunar Wave: Yep. Well here's the next Memory.

**Memory 15: Shooting Star**

**(Unknown Day, Unknown Time)**

A boat floated from the America towards the country of Japan. Little did they know there was a stowaway; a boy in the storage area.

"I'm coming for you, my little kitten." The boy maniacally laughed.

**(October 23, 2035, Tuesday, Professor's Lab)**

"So… what's this very important thing you were gonna show us?" Kaoru asked the professor.

"It's this!" Prof. Utonium proudly showed the watch to the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Ok, what about it?" Momoko asked lazily, throwing a jelly bean into her mouth.

"As you can see, instead of numbers, it has colors instead." Ken grinned.

"Makes reading a watch even harder." Roberto mumbled. "Oh and Cam, I still hate the name you gave me." Cambric shrugged at his brother.

"Seriously Professor, at this day and time? An Analog Watch?" Amy joked.

"Ok, I get it, I get it." Professor smacked his head. "There is a digital watch in the middle you know…"

"I see." Kaarii nodded, looking at the device. "So what are the colors for?"

"You see, you are a group of 12, right? And soon, all of you will be going to school." Ken nodded as he said that.

"That's right, Former Rowdyruffs, you're going to school soon." Peach barked as the three looked as though they were about to protest.

"THE SCHOOL?" Gab gagged. "Ugh… I have to handle academics along with my horrifying name?" Even Brick didn't stand the idea of school.

"Ok… Dramatics over. Let's get this done." Kaarii stopped the three.

"We better not hear anything from you, then." Momoko teased. Kaarii laughed good-heartedly.

"Ok. We really only need a few at a time. A group of three or four." Professor nodded. "So… I want everyone here to decide on which among you would be a leader of any groupings. I only have four watches though."

"I nominate Luke." Momoko instantly said.

"Back at you." Luke told Momoko.

"What about Kaarii?" Miyako asked.

"BRICK!" Roberto and Gab yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Everyone agree?" Professor Utonium asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. No one complained about the choices. Ken gave each one a watch.

"… Ok… That's four leaders. However, the rest can be chosen by anyone. For example, just because Momoko chose Miyako as one of her comrades in one occasion, doesn't mean Kaarii can't also have her in another. That's where this watch comes in!" The Professor once more displayed the watch. "The colors around the dial are actually buttons. You can flip open the cover to be able to start what I like to call, Comrade Calling. You can press and depress any of the colors. Click it again to send the signal, to call the others. Mind you to keep your group as few as possible, with a minimum of three in a group, including the leader."

"Lemme try." Momoko flipped the cover and pressed green, black, and magenta. She pressed the strap button again. Gab, Luke, and Kaarii's belts started blinking.

"Oh and you can also take another leader with you." Prof. nodded. "Now Peach only needs to call one of the leaders specifically. No need to alert everyone else. Since all of you have school to worry about, this will give some of you time to study while the others are saving the world."

"Oh by the way." Peach barked. "You can also tell the difference between who's calling you."

"Momoko's signal would be blinking very fast." Prof. Utonium nodded.

"Luke's signal is simple. It will light up, no turning off once." Ken continued.

"Brick's signal is a bit more complicated. It will blink slower than Momoko's and at a much more subdued rate."

"And finally, Kaarii's signal will have beeping while blinking." Peach shrugged.

"Why does my signal have beeping?" Kaarii mumbled. "Won't it annoy the classes?"

"It was all we could do…" Prof. Utonium sighed.

"I get it. So is it class dismissed?" Takaaki said, bored.

"Yes." Ken nodded. The twelve stood up and was about to head out of the room when Josh tapped Kaarii's shoulder and gestured to follow him. Josh walked out and had her follow to the back of the lab. Kaarii followed.

**(Back of the Lab)**

"Ok, so what is it?" Kaarii asked the boy. Josh mumbled, his face starting to turn red.

"Well… umm… Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" Josh asked.

"Not really, no." Kaarii said, starting to be confused by what Josh is trying to imply.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Josh asked.

"… Are you asking me out on a date…?" Kaarii asked. "… We're not even boyfriend-girlfriend, remember, Josh?"

"I KNOW THAT!" Josh answered. "I was just asking if you wanted to go do something with me tomorrow." Silence filled the room. Then Kaarii lifted her cellphone.

"… I'll get back to you…" Kaarii mumbled. "… I… don't think I'm really that ready to go on a date at the moment…"

"Right!" Josh nodded. "You can say no if you want to…" Josh sighed and went away, leaving Kaarii thinking on whether to take up the offer.

**(Shiimasutou Residence)**

"… Dad… Someone… just asked me to go with him tomorrow…" Kaarii told her father. "... But… Remember the first guy?"

"Yes, I remember. But the question is; who is the boy that asked you out?" Melvin asked.

"… Remember Josh?" Kaarii said. Melvin's eye glinted.

"Seriously, so it's Josh eh? Well that IS something." Melvin chuckled. "Does Josh even look anything like _that guy_? How about how he acts?"

"No, and no." Kaarii admitted.

"… Well, you're not exactly in a relationship… Well, I'm fine with the idea, as long as he doesn't do anything inappropriate." Melvin grinned.

Kaarii sighed. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet… The one before was a disaster. If that policeman didn't hear me, I would probably have been…"

"Ok, we don't need to go into the details." Melvin said. "Just go to your room, and decide on it."

"Ok Dad." Kaarii nodded.

**(Jones Residence)**

"So, son, did your quest for love yield any results?" Hector grinned as Josh jumped up from the couch and fell on the floor.

"Wha… What do you mean by that?" Josh asked.

"You really shouldn't try to convince yourself so loud last night." Hector smirked. "You were like; I'll ask her out tomorrow!"

"Was I really THAT loud?" Josh sweatdropped.

"Not really. It only became that loud when I eavesdropped." Hector admitted, causing Josh to facepalm.

"Wha… HEY!" Josh gasped.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Hector chuckled. "And if you don't tell me, I'll be hiding this cellphone for a few weeks." Hector showed his son his cellphone.

"Wha! That's…" Josh tried to grab the cellphone when it started ringing. Hector grinned as he saw Kaari's name. Hector tossed the cellphone to his son, who received it.

"… So…" Kaarii began. "What do you want me to wear tomorrow?" Josh grinned, then he frowned that the voice was loud. He looked at the screen to see the loudspeaker is on.

"I take it that's a yes?" Hector smirked. Josh hurriedly moved back to his room, away from the ears of his father. Kaarii hadn't heard the father's sentence so she wasn't bothered like Josh.

"Anything you like." Josh replied, sighing. "Meet me tomorrow at the park at four?"

"Sure." Kaarii answered. "Wait… which park?"

"The park where we hanged out before I became a Powerpuff Z." Josh replied.

**(Alley)**

"So what do you want?" Bosco glared at the stowaway boy.

"I want you to help me find her." The boy simply showed the picture to Bosco.

"And if I refuse?" Bosco asked.

"Then you'll miss out the fun of torturing a poor little girl." The boy maniacally laughed. Bosco considered it and shook the boy's hand to seal the deal.

**(October 24, 2035, Wednesday, Pet Shop Park)**

Josh stood patiently at the gate of the park. Soon, Kaarii arrived, walking. Josh grinned as he saw the girl.

"So where do you want to go today?" Josh asked.

"Sorry if you waited too long." Kaarii smiled. "It's been a long time since I went on a date…"

"Hey… no worries." Josh nodded. Then he frowned. 'She went on a date before?'

"… Do you want to go, you know, window shopping?" Kaarii shrugged. "I haven't been around that much…"

"I thought you have been here since August." Josh grinned. Kaarii punched Josh playfully.

"What about you? I don't think you're one for learning Japanese any faster than I did."

"… The Shopping District is this way, right?" Josh asked. Kaarii nodded. The two started walking. Little did they know that there was a certain pair of eyes looking at them from afar… The evil kind.

**(Shopping District)**

"There aren't much people." Kaarii observed.

"It's a weekday. Only people from our school are given a short vacation." Josh replied.

"I bet that when we get back to school next week, the teachers will drill us hard." Kaarii nodded.

"Something I fear." Josh chuckled. Kaarii looked at the boy.

"He's nothing like him…" Kaarii mumbled, comforting her slight worries about Josh. Josh, however, had picked up the words, added the fact that she's been on a date before, and thought that the previous person did a better job at his date. Josh fumed at himself, but he made sure that Kaarii didn't see him fuming.

"So…" Josh suddenly coughed. "Did you find anything you like? I'll buy it if I can." Kaarii looked at him and smiled.

"… I don't really need anything." Kaarii replied. Kaarii continued browsing the accessories store. She then moved to another store. She, however, did not notice Josh looking at the accessories. Josh sighed and moved after Kaarii, who was looking around as much as she can. As five-thirty came by, they still haven't even bought anything. Josh sighed, looking at the sky. 'I'm doing really horrible at being a date…' He thought. 'The guy before me must have been really great at this.' Then he thought of an idea.

"Hey, Kaarii… do you want to eat somewhere?" Josh asked. Kaarii nodded and headed for a family restaurant down the road.

**(Restaurant)**

"… Are you ok, Josh?" Kaarii asked. They were halfway through their dinner, but Josh had barely touched his plate. Josh snapped out of his daze and started eating.

"I'm alright, Kaarii." Josh said, after gulping down a mouthful of food. Then he forced a grin. "See?"

"Yeah… ok." Kaarii smiled, continuing her meal. Soon they left the restaurant, Josh paying the bill despite Kaarii's protests.

**(Outside)**

"I can't believe you didn't even let me take out my purse." Kaarii pouted.

"It's the boy's job to take the expenses." Josh answered. "That's what Dad told me anyway."

"That's being really sexist, you know?" Kaarii mumbled.

"Most girls would be grateful for this." Josh grinned.

"… Fine." Kaarii smiled. Then she looked away. "… He really is nothing like him…" Josh, however, caught the sentence again.

"… I'm getting tired of hearing and hearing over and over again that I'm nothing like this person you've been with before!" Josh almost yelled. He then ran off, leaving a confused Kaarii to digest the information slowly. Then she got the message.

"Ack! Josh!" Kaarii almost sued herself for not explaining. "Guh… The guy I've been with before… was horrible…" Kaarii then flipped her compact out, when suddenly a guy covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her off, leaving her compact on the sidewalk, near the alley she was dragged in.

**(Alley)**

Kaarii struggled when she was finally thrown onto the hard concrete alley. "Let me go!" Kaarii yelled, trying to pull at her arms to find it tied.

"I have no clue why that guy wanted you so much." The boy mumbled. "But a deal's a deal. I'll play with you for a bit."

"You are…" Kaarii glared at the boy. He then noticed the punk look. "BOSCO!"

"Wow!" Bosco said, amazed. "You know who I am!" Then Bosco grinned. "Well, I don't really care." Bosco lifted a bat. "See this? That guy said I can hit you as much as I want." Kaarii glared as she was pushed into the wall. She was then attacked as much as Bosco can do. Suddenly, Kaarii felt a shock at her wrists.

"Whoops. Did I break your watch?" Bosco grinned evilly. "Well, I don't think you'll need it anyway." Kaarii looked over her soldier to see her Comrade Caller Watch's buttons blinking mischievously.

**(Josh)**

"Thank you." Josh bowed, inspecting what he got from the store. Josh grinned at himself.

"… I hope this would be good enough for an apology…" Josh sighed. "Why the hell did I have to lash out and leave her like that?" Josh walked back to the vicinity where he left Kaarii. But try as he may, he can't seem to find her. He then heard a faint beep. Beeping continuously. Then he looked at his belt to see his buckle beeping and blinking at the same time.

"… Kaarii's signal!" Josh said in realization. Then he heard another beeping. It was not coming from his buckled, that much is certain. Josh looked at an alleyway, searching for the source. He then found Kaarii's compact.

"…Kaarii." Josh got the point and grabbed the compact and rushed into the alley.

**(Alley)**

"Ok, you've had your fun, Bosco." A cold voice said. "She should be weak enough to not resist me."

"Aw… She hadn't screamed yet!" Bosco grumbled. Kaarii had bruises all over her body, as she lay at the wall, gasping for air. She can't seem to find the energy to call for help, much less scream. Her only way to signal for the others to go to her is broken, and she doesn't know if they even know of her location. She doesn't have her compact, and she most definitely won't find it anywhere near the area. And worse of all, she recognized the cold voice and she did her best to glare in its direction.

"… Daikonou." Kaarii said hatefully. "How on earth did you get here…?"

"What do you mean, dear kitten?" Daikonou said playfully. "Have you forgotten the sentence, "love makes you crazy"?"

"I am not your kitten! Your idea of love is the worst!" Kaarii glared angrily. "I regret ever meeting you, Daikonou!"

"I'm bored, Dai-aniki." Bosco yawned. "You said we were gonna have fun with her. What's the fun in trading insults?"

"Try looking at it this way." Daikonou grinned maniacally. "Have you ever seen a girl without their clothes?"

"You wouldn't!" Kaarii gasped.

"Oh I would." Daikonou laughed as inhumanely as possible.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" A voice yelled, a punch directly sending the punk into the wall of the alley. Josh stood, panting from all the running. In his hand was Kaarii's compact, which he used to make his punch even more damaging. He then looked over to Kaarii, grinning.

"Sorry I'm late. What kind of date am I to leave you alone at night?" Josh cursed himself, kneeling next to Kaarii to try and remove her bonds.

"Josh… Looks like you met my previous boyfriend." Kaarii chuckled. Josh blinked as though she was insane, his hands suddenly stopping from what it was doing. Kaarii then noticed Bosco approaching Josh from behind.

"JOSH LOOK OUT!" Kaarii yelled as Bosco went on a revenge streak and punched Josh into the alleyway.

"This is the guy you've been hanging out this whole time?" Daikonou spat. "My grandma can throw a better punch without anything in her hands." He then proceeded to kick the boy, who was trying to stand back up. Bosco joined in, quite forgetting the girl. Kaarii looked at Josh, frantically searching for something sharp enough for her to cut her bonds with.

"Is this your new boyfriend? Is this the one who replaced me in your life, Kaarii?" Daikonou laughed maniacally, as Josh gasped at every kick he did. Kaarii glared hatefully at Daikonou.

"Well, how do you like him now, eh, Kaarii? How do you like him now?" The ex-boyfriend continued, as Kaarii closed her eyes.

"Leave him alone!" Kaarii stood up, charging at him. But her legs were too weak from the beating Bosco gave her. Daikonou punched Kaarii away, only for Josh to punch him back.

"You can hit me all you want, but I won't forgive you for hurting her!" Josh said angrily.

"I'm getting tired of you." Daikonou gritted, pulling out a knife. "Maybe this will sort things out!"

"NO!" Kaarii yelled when suddenly...

"_Boomerang Homing!_" A voice yelled

"_Boomstick!_" Another yelled. Daikonou turned around only for him to see a Boomerang tossed into his face, sending him into the air. And then Bosco noticed Boomer and his rod, its end filled with energy as Boomer smashed it into him. The resultant explosion sent the Rowdyruff flying. The two troublemakers stood up to see Boomer and Butch, their eyes filled with hate. The two spun around to see Brick, his straw gun ready to shoot.

"Don't move a muscle." Brick said lightly. "The others should be here any minute."

"Bros!" Bosco gasped. He then looked above them to see seven other faces, each with varying shades of anger, Bubbles being the least angry of the group. Bell jumped down and created a sawblade of white energy.

"_Ring Slice._" Bell cut Kaarii's ropes. Kaarii then retrieved her compact.

"_Feminine Bridgette!_" Kaarii called, transforming into her super hero form, causing Bosco and Daikonou to flinch. The blades in her hands were indeed sharp. Josh followed suit.

"You will pay for all you've done." Bridgette said. "I promise to you, Daikonou, I'm no longer the defenseless kitten you picked up on the street last year."

**(Sometime later)**

The street was definitely not expecting a flying human that's not a Powerpuff coming from an alleyway. And it certainly didn't expect the twelve Powerpuffs to be the ones that sent them flying. Which, of course, happened that evening. Both Daikonou and Bosco were bruised and cut all over their bodies, and it doesn't seem that the Powerpuffs had enough. In decreasing order of anger levels: Bash, Bridgette, Buttercup, Blade, Baron, Butch, Brick, Boomer, Blossom, Bullet, Bell, and Bubbles. The beating up would have continued if the police hadn't arrived.

"That's what you get for even trying to assault our Bridgette." Blade glared at the two as the policemen carried Daikonou into the car. Bosco was somehow able to escape. However, Daikonou was not one to not have the last word.

"I'll be back dear kitten, I swear, I'll be back!" Daikonou yelled to Bridgette as he was being pushed into the car.

"If you come even a meter near Bridgette, I will make sure you regret it!" Bash yelled.

"And we will back him up!" Blade yelled. The others yelled their agreement, save for Bubbles.

"My blades will be waiting for you, Daikonou." Bridgette said. "You may just become the exception to Blossom's rule." Daikonou gritted as he was finally pushed into the car and drove away.

"… Bridgette, I don't want any exceptions from you and Blade's anti-killing rule." Blossom said.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'll go with it." Bridgette replied. Bash then tapped Bridgette's shoulder.

"… Here." Bash gave Bridgette the necklace he bought from the store. It was a necklace that had a two crossed blades at the end. "Sorry for leaving you earlier."

"No problem." Bridgette replied. "I'm glad that… you're nothing like Daikonou."

"So, all this time, that was a compliment." Bash laughed weakly. Bridgette nodded. The other ten looked at them. As they did, a shooting star blitzed through the sky. "… Man, I always knew that I wasn't a social butterfly." Bash laughed. Bridgette laughed with him.

"Eh?" Blossom gasped, her ponytail floating up for absolutely no reason. "YOU TWO WERE ON A DATE?" Blossom's reaction was the topic of the city for the whole of next week, right next to Daikonou's arrest.

**Chapter End**

Momoko: I didn't expect you'd actually pull Daikonou into this chapter! He utterly ruined the date.

Lunar: I told everyone that I'm no good at Romance. Mushy scenes make me want to stuff my head into a pillow till it's over.

Miyako: But you did a good job.

Kaoru: What's the point of randomly placing in the Shooting Star that's in your memory? You would think you'd use it to make a more romantic plot.

Lunar: I said that I'm no good at Romance. That's why the first part is about that Comrade Caller Watch.

Miyako: But it saved Kaarii. That was definitely a good idea.

Lunar: The next Chapter! Bell and Blade in one team!

Miyako: I thought the groupings were supposed to be at least three?

Lunar: The siblings is going to show Fuzzy why the two are a scary combination! **Memory 16: Darkness and Light!**

Monitamon: Sakuteki! Time to get Butch's data!

Name: Gab Thumec/Mega Butch

Age: 14

Weapon: Boomerang

Attacks: Boomerang Homing  
Smasherang


	16. Memory 16: Darkness and Light

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of typing this every time so… I don't own PPGZ. I don't own Kaarii Shiimasutou (cakedecorator's), Josh Jones (Super Bash) Amy Armstrong and Luke Armstrong (TCW).

**Memory 16: Darkness and Light**

**(October 27, 2035, Saturday, Laboratory)**

"… Is this room a bit too quiet?" Amy asked her brother. Luke sighed, looking around the room. Momoko was nowhere there. The last time they saw her was Thursday. Luke guessed it was something about her being angry about herself. Kaarii is with them. As Luke expected, Kaarii wasn't angry at Momoko for overreacting about the two's date. The group would try to contact her, but she wasn't answering.

Kuriko had reported to them that morning that Momoko wouldn't even unlock the door to her room. She had been there since yesterday, apparently. Kuriko also reported that it was only till Thursday evening did Momoko start acting weird. Which was exactly after Bridgette's sassy yelling at reporters about staying out of her life.

**/Flashback/**

"…so leave my life alone!" Bridgette finished. The group was watching the news, save for Kaarii and Josh. The interview was requested that morning, so the two were exhausted and said they'd head back home. Of course, Kaarii did give much more sass than answers, as most of the questions were really getting way too personal.

"Do you think they're angry at me?" Momoko asked Luke. Luke shook his head.

"I don't think so. I mean, why would anyone be angry about people figuring out their relationship?" Luke reasoned.

"I'll take your word for it."

**/Flashback End/**

'It looks like she didn't take my word for it.' Luke grumbled.

"I don't know whether Momoko had been eating anything since that afternoon." Kuriko sighed. Kaarii is starting to worry.

"Why would anyone think that I'd overreact about Momoko and her reaction?" Kaarii gritted. "I mean, they found at we were on a date, so yeah, but did that really matter?"

"Hey, how are we supposed to know?" Roberto asked. It was then that the Mayor suddenly appeared in the screen.

"It's Fuzzy!" The mayor called through the office. "I need you to send someone!"

"Tell us what he's doing." Prof. Utonium gritted. "We can't just randomly send our team, without sorting them!"

"Oh the usual pawprint here, pawprint there. And Ms. Bellum once more being stalked." Mayor rambled.

"Random it is." Professor grumbled. "If they do the same thing again and again, the watches won't be that useful."

"Powerpuff Random Leader Caller…" Peach said, though he knows too well that the Cam and Luke were rolling their eyes. Suddenly, Luke's buckle blinked. Luke grinned.

"Well, that's a great thing!" Luke stood up. Then he turned to his sister. "You up for this?"

"Sure." Amy nodded. Then the two looked around.

"Hey Kaarii… maybe we could alert Momoko to join us?" Luke toyed with the idea. "I mean, this may be the best chance for you to tell Momoko that you're not angry at her!"

"I like it." Kaarii grinned. Luke nodded and opened his watch. Quickly tapping the Rose Pink button, he closed the watch's cover to create the signal. The three then nodded.

_Solar Blade!  
Dazzling Bell!  
Feminine Bridgette!_

The three left as soon as they were in suit.

"… I wonder if Momoko-neesan would really come out of her room just to answer a signal…" Kuriko muttered. As she hadn't been anywhere near Momoko since yesterday, she really didn't know how she is.

**(Vs. Fuzzy)**

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Bell mumbled, as they stood above the scene, waiting for Blossom to appear. The group was too worried about the situation within their group to bother about a plan. Bridgette was too worried to make a plan. When Bridgette didn't plan to do anything about a situation, it usually meant she'll let someone else handle it. Anyway, Blade wanted Blossom to take charge.

"You'd think she'd be here by now… Her house isn't that far from here." Blade said.

"… Well she's not here yet." Bridgette sighed.

"… sorry I'm late…" A voice said behind the trio. Blossom floated next to them, but her pale skin was something that didn't go unnoticed by Blade.

"Finally!" Bridgette grinned. Blossom smiled weakly.

"Guess you really are not angry at me." Blossom nodded. She didn't look as though she was surprised. It was more like she was glad. Then she looked at the track of paw prints on the street. "So what's the plan?" The three looked at her as though she was insane.

"Um… hello?" Blossom looked at the three. "Blade, what's the plan?"

"… What?" Blade said, confused. He then thought. 'Did Blossom forget that it's her job as leader to make the plan?'

"Blade? Bridgette? You two are leader and strategist respectively! You've been here for who knows how many minutes! You should have at least a decent plan as of now!" Blossom groaned. The two looked at each other. Bridgette finally noticed her blunder and tried to think of a plan, but her rushed thinking didn't help matters. However, Blade was not used to Blossom wanting someone else to take charge.

"Umm… leader?" Blade gasped.

"You called me remember?" Blossom gritted. "Don't tell me all of you thought that I'd assume the place of leader the moment I step into the field!" Which was exactly what the three thought. And it was actually what the PPZ thought. It was too weird for the Powerpuffs to imagine Blossom following another's order.

"Blade, you're leader of this situation. Now I want you to make your decision quick or I'm gonna confiscate your Leader Watch!" Blossom scolded. "And anyway, I can't come up with a plan with my current health… you should know that!"

"What?" Blade asked, shocked at what Blossom said.

"Didn't Kuriko… oh…" Suddenly Blossom seemed dizzy. She fell straight down and collided straight with Fuzzy.

"What the… she kamikaze'd herself?" Bell couldn't resist laughing. Suddenly a call came in.

"Bell, Blade, Bridgette!" Peach said through his communication. "Kuriko's parents are here… and… apparently Blossom was sick since yesterday! And she isn't any better today! We're getting an earful of complaints about sending in a sick child into a battle field!" Blade cursed himself. So that's was what Blossom meant. She was SICK! All three had the same thought go through their heads.

"BLOSSOM!" All three rushed into their Pink Leader's aid. Fuzzy had regained his strength and is undoubtedly angry at Blossom.

"Solar Blast!" Blade roared, summoning his latest attack skill. He however, wasn't able to throw it because Blade was sent flying by a market stall thrown into him. He flew into the sky. Bell was close enough to try a kick, but she was sent crashing into the sea. Knowing that Bell and Blade could probably take care of themselves better than a sick Blossom, Bridgette grabbed Blossom and made a run for it.

"Awww…" Fuzzy grinned. "Is she sick?" Fuzzy moved forward, only for Bridgette to point her blades towards him. It was then that Bridgette realized that her swords were right next to Fuzzy, where she left it when she grabbed Blossom. It was also when Bridgette noticed her empty hands.

"Now, now… no point in trying to do that. I know you're not any stronger than Buttercup." Fuzzy grinned, moving forward once more. Bridgette noticed a smile in Blossom's mouth and wondered if she was having a fun dream even when she's sick. Then Blossom mouthed a word.

"Gotcha." At that instant, Fuzzy slipped on something and landed backside first. Fuzzy looked at what he stepped on to see Blossom's yo-yo. Bridgette took the opportunity to grab her swords. She then used Sword Slash Cyclone to send Fuzzy near the seaside.

"Whoa. Almost sent me into a watery grave…" Fuzzy grumbled. "But I'm not stupid like that white girl."

"Did you just call my sister stupid?" A harsh voice from above the clouds was heard.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Another voice said. This one sweeter and calmer, but anyone can notice the danger lurking behind it. Both voices posed danger for the pink fuzzball, who is sadly, not part of the "anyone."

"Yeah!" Fuzzy said automatically, only to just realize the position of the voice. Fuzzy looked up immediately. A very pissed off Blade was glaring at Fuzzy, his sword ready to slash, and in his hand is a completed Solar Blast. Fuzzy then turned around to see Bell, soaking wet. Her hands were toying with the bell on her choker.

"Oh… dang it." Fuzzy cursed.

"_Solar Blast!_" Blade threw the blaze in his hands, giving testament to its destructive power by sending the pink fuzzball spiraling directly towards his sister.

"_Sonic Boom!_" Bell said. She pulled the bell on her choker, now glowing white because of the energy she filled it with. She then threw it on the incoming fuzz. The resultant explosion, of course, sent the pink flying into the forest.

"Wow… when those two get mad, you can definitely see they're synched." Bridgette grinned. Blossom nodded.

"Except that they have a really different way of being mad." Blossom grinned. The two started flying and moved in with Blade and Bell, with Bridgette aiding Blossom. Of course, the two were still talking to each other instead though.

"Blade gets all pissed off while Bell is like… angry yet really calm… I guess…" Bridgette nodded.

"Yin and Yang, huh?" Blossom said in an amused tone. Bridgette chuckled. But Bell and Blade didn't really laugh with them. They would have laughed but they didn't because Blossom said the four words exactly the way they once heard a voice when they were packing up for their flight last August.

**(Repeating the Memory through Blossom's POV)**

"Ugh…" I stood up. I looked at my watch. It was 10. Today was Saturday by my guess. This would mark the second day I was sick. I thought it was just a minor cold when I got it last Thursday. How I got the cold, nobody knows. But I was quite fine sleeping with Kuriko that evening. But when I woke up, I felt really odd. When I came around to walking (more like stumbling though), Kuriko had already left for the lab. I went to the table to eat my breakfast. However, somewhere around the line, my mom found out and firmly told me to stay in bed. I had agreed and wobbled back to my room. I stayed there till lunch time when I tried walking to the table again. My mom scolded me because she was planning on taking my lunch to my room instead.

I made my parents swear to not tell Kuriko, because she'll probably go crazy about it, telling everyone in the PPZ. I didn't want them to go to my house and act like I was dying. It's just a cold! And anyway, I don't enjoy the idea of Luke or anyone else seeing me in my pajamas. No thanks. Yesterday, I thought that my little sickness would be gone by today. Wrong.

Anyway, when I went back to my room to catch a bit more sleep, I shut the door. When I did, I accidentally leaned on the knob. I heard this slight click, but I didn't really care about. I wobbled to my bed and had fallen asleep.

So now, I'm gonna spend another day in my sickbed. And I think Kuriko would have known I was sick by now. I mean, she would usually barge in the room, just to try and wake me up. My guess, I didn't wake up no matter what she did. I then felt my tummy rumble. Time to eat a bit then… I hate it when I'm sick. I somehow lose my appetite for sweets! Not pleasant for me.

After breakfast, I was immediately served lunch. My appetite was at an all-time low, but I ate it up. I drank the medicine given to me by mom. I then went to my bed to rest again. I, was, however, not sleepy and rolled around my bed in discomfort.

"… I thought that medicine was supposed to make me feel drowsy." I grumbled, noting that my voice sounded weird. I practiced my voice till I got it right. It was good enough for me, though there's still a faint trace of sickness in it. I decided to try and sleep again. No good.

"Luke would probably be a good leader…" I said out loud. "… If he wasn't new to this, he would be leader."

I stayed like that, musing about the possibility for Luke to take her position of top leader of the PPZ for a bit when I heard a faint beep. Just one. I looked over to the belt on my bedside table to see it lit. It's not blinking. I jerked up. Luke needed me in something? I mean, Kuriko must have known and told them by now, right? So it must be important! I grabbed my belt, pulled it on, and transformed.

_Hyper Blossom! _I tried flying to notice that I was having a difficult time. I rushed to the door, found my door locked. Not thinking on that too much, I ran to the front door. My head was hurting, but I'll probably be fine when I'm flying. I think I saw my mom through the kitchen door, but I needed to move fast. If Blade needed me, I have to act fast.

Grr… I'm moving too slow. I was in the air, but I can't fly well enough with my condition. I think I saw a flying fuchsia colored something in the distance. Bridgette. Well with both Blade and Bridgette there, surely they would have come up with a plan by now. Since it was Blade who called me, I guess I'm a member, he's leader. This would take some getting used to. I then blitzed their way as fast as I can, ignoring the pounding my head felt.

"… sorry I'm late…" I said, the moment I got there. So the team today is Blade, Bell, Bridgette and me.

"Finally!" Bridgette grinned. I smiled back. I knew Blade was right about Bridgette.

"Guess you really are not angry at me." I nodded. I then decided to inspect the situation. "So what's the plan?" I got no answer. Did Blade forget to make a plan or something?

"Um… hello?" I looked at the three. "Blade, what's the plan?"

"… What?" Blade said, I can make out the confusion in his voice. I felt anger burst through my body. They didn't create a plan! Did they think I could be leader when I got in? I mean, it was Blade that called me, and he knows that I'm sick, right? And Bridgette should know I can't plan when I'm sick right?

"Blade? Bridgette? You two are leader and strategist respectively! You've been here for who knows how many minutes! You should have at least a decent plan as of now!" I groaned, my head pounding didn't help matters. The two looked at each other. I'm so gonna ban myself from going into any missions, and making sure Blade is leader all the time. And I'm gonna have to try and stop making plans if I DO get in the field.

"Umm… leader?" Blade gasped. I then tried to explain as calmly as possible. No good. I then decided to just tell Blade to make up the plan, because with my headache, I won't be getting any plans soon.

"Blade, you're leader of this situation. Now I want you to make your decision quick or I'm gonna confiscate your Leader Watch!" I scolded. "And anyway, I can't come up with a plan with my current health… you should know that!"

"What?" Blade was confused. Didn't…

"Didn't Kuriko… oh…" I dropped the question when I realized what happened. The click I heard after lunch yesterday was the lock. I was asleep till the next morning, meaning no other person should've been in my room. Kuriko couldn't possibly have entered her room and found out about her health. They didn't know I was sick. I'm so stupid…

Suddenly, I felt a wave a nausea wash over me. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I noticed that I was in Bridgette's arms, and that her swords were too near to Fuzzy. I then rolled my loose yo-yo right in front of Fuzzy's foot.

"Now, now… no point in trying to do that. I know you're not any stronger than Buttercup." I heard Fuzzy say. Perfect. As Fuzzy's foot was gonna step on the trap, I had the urge to say one word.

"Gotcha." At that instant, Fuzzy slipped on something and landed backside first. Bridgette then let go of me to grab her swords. She sent a hurricane directly into Fuzzy.

"Whoa. Almost sent me into a watery grave…" I heard Fuzzy say. "But I'm not stupid like that white girl." Bell was far from stupid! Guh! How I wish I could kick that guy. But the voice I heard was enough for me to smirk.

"Did you just call my sister stupid?"

"Did you just call me stupid?" Another voice said. I grinned as it boiled down to Fuzzy flying into the sky and into the forest.

"Wow… when those two get mad, you can definitely see they're synched." I heard Bridgette say as she tried to lift me. I had to nod.

"Except that they have a really different way of being mad." I replied.

"Blade gets all pissed off while Bell is like… angry yet really calm… I guess…" Bridgette nodded. I then decided to make a joke on it.

"Yin and Yang, huh?" I laughed along with Bridgette. I guess Blade and Bell isn't laughing though. Suddenly, I felt like sleeping, again… Why does it have to be now that I feel really sleepy?

**Chapter End**

Monitamon: Sakuteki!

Name: Roberto Hemund/Thunder Boomer

Age: 14

Weapon: Rod (Evolution of the cotton swab)

Attacks: Boomstick  
Smasher Rod

Momoko: Did you have to put in my point of view as well?

Lunar: If I didn't, my chapter would be too short for my standards.

Miyako: Well… what's the next chapter?

Lunar: The next chapter will be **Memory 17: First Day at School**

Kaoru: Brick, Boomer, and Butch go to school.

Lunar: There is a chance that I would add a Memory Extra, a second chapter after the main one. This will be the one segment of the story where relationships between the characters will be developed. However, as I'm utterly stumped when it comes to romance, it will be toned down. Review and Read on!


	17. Memory 17: First Day of School

**Blissful Memories**

Ownership issues  
Powerpuff Girls Z = definitely not mine  
Kaarii Shiimasutou = cakedecorator's OC  
Amy Armstrong = Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, j8d, and The Cat Whispurrer  
Luke Armstrong = The Cat Whispurrer's OC  
Josh Jones = Super Bash's OC  
Bani Akatsutsumi = Mine. No Stealing

**Memory 17: First Day at School**

**(October 29, 2035, Monday)**

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Cam tried to run away. "I don't remember there being a deal with Bliss that I will go to school!"

"You will go to school! The Professor already enrolled you!" Amy pulled at Roberto, who was holding both his brothers. Luke was walking behind them, ready to catch any runaways the moment Roberto finally decides to let his brothers go, which seemed unlikely.

"Seriously, let us go, Rob!" Gab groaned. "Set us free from the torture of school!"

"No way!" Roberto yelled. "If I'm going, you guys go too!"

"Like crabs in a bucket." Luke chuckled. They soon arrived at the building, where six people are waiting.

"I see you guys have got them to school at least." Momoko grinned.

"Yeah, but Amy did most of the work." Luke laughed. Takaaki then nodded to him and the two of them walked to the high school.

"Now, Rob, you can let us go! No more Luke to stop us!" Cam yelled.

"Not happening." Kaarii pointed her badminton racket at them. "By the way, Cam is in our class, but the other two, Rob and Gab, go to Amy's." Then she winked at Josh. "I expect that you will be able to drag Gab?"

"If I couldn't, I'd call." Josh tapped his buckle and grabbed Gab's collar. Amy proceeded to grab Rob's hand. The two then waved at the group and proceeded to drag the two to the homeroom teacher.

**(Momoko's Class)**

"How did you girls know that this boy is in our class?" Ms. Keane asked the four.

"A little birdie told us." Kaarii said.

"More like a little man called the principal." Momoko chuckled. The other three chuckled, Cam still trying to get away.

"Just how broad are your connections, you four?" Ms. Keane sighed. "Momoko knows about every Food Shop in the district, Miyako has almost the whole school on their knees, Kaoru is the star athlete of the school, Kaarii is a member of the badminton team and I heard she has a fan club somewhere around here, all four of you are helpers of the NSRL, and now you can talk freely with the principal of this school?"

"You probably shouldn't forget the Mayor of the city itself." Cam said as he continued to struggle.

"… You four even know the mayor?" Ms. Keane sighed. "If this keeps up, you four will become even more famous than the Powerpuff Z!" Ms. Keane entered the room, leaving the five alone. Since the four were tasked to drag Cam into the room, they were allowed to stay out.

"How can you be even more famous than yourself?" Kaarii was first to say. The other three snickered. One did not.

"You girls can let me go now!" Cam pleaded.

"You better walk straight and true to the front of the class, state your name, and go to the seat assigned by the teacher." Kaarii told him.

"I'm running!" Cam answered.

"Oh, you can't do that." Momoko tutted. "I mean, if people see you being dragged in by a bunch of girls, people will think you're a sissy." That got Cam's attention.

"You can come in now." Ms. Keane called.

"So, last call." Kaoru grinned. "Dragged by girls or-?" Cam immediately took the unspoken latter choice and walked in the door by himself. The four laughed and entered the room.

**(Amy's Class)**

"The white girl practically dragged the two new boys into the class." Josh heard one of his classmates. Josh chuckled at the accuracy. Gab had gotten away from his grip but Rob had grabbed onto Gab and the two ended up being dragged in by Amy. Though to be fair, Gab bit him.

"I still need to pay you back for this, Gab." Josh casually said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gab grumbled. The first class went well, at least. But the two had spent most of the class grumbling. Amy then whispered to the boy next to him.

"Hey, Rob, why so glum?" Amy asked.

"… I… leave me alone, Amy." Roberto sighed. Among the three former Rowdyruffs, he was the least frustrated about school. But that doesn't change the fact that he _is_ frustrated.

"… Well fine." Amy nodded, looking at the blackboard again. Their second teacher had been really in the mood for note-taking that day. The scratching of pens on paper was almost audible. And so are the whispers of his classmates.

"… Well, this is gonna be one long day." Roberto sighed, continuing his note-taking.

**(Lunch)**

"Yo!" Amy skipped to the five members from Momoko's class. Luke and Takaaki were also there. "Where's Kuriko?"

"All the way at the elementary." Momoko replied. "You can't possibly expect she'll run all the way here, when she has friends she has to hang out with at her side."

"Well, this is one of the few times we'll be able to hang out with you guys." Luke sighed. "It would've been fun if we were all together…"

"We spend enough time together during afterhours and weekends." Momoko elbowed the boy. Luke returned with a light shove.

"But I want more." Luke replied. Momoko looked around to see the other students looking their way and with some giggling.

"You two make a great couple." Cam voiced the thoughts of said students. The two had an automatic blush of embarrassment, Luke scratching the back of his head, while Momoko looked away, her face pinker than her bow.

"Man… you guys have some nerve, hanging out here." The sentence caused their heads to turn.

"Oh, it's you." Luke and Takaaki said monotonously.

"Well, good you remembered your classmate." The boy smirked.

"You are one year our senior." Takaaki replied. "Karls."

"Yet you don't treat me like one." Karls replied. "Well at any rate, you boys would have to watch your girlfriends."

"What the hell for?" Luke and Takaaki asked simultaneously.

"You act like you have one." Amy murmured, addressing Luke.

"… Let's just say it would be the best for you." Karls turned away.

"Who the f*** did that guy think he is?" Kaoru said, affronted.

"No one really knows…" Luke shrugged. "All I know is that he is rumored to be a member of the uh… Ministry of Pain or something?"

"That's not it, Luke… He's rumored to be the _cameraman_ of the trio." Takaaki replied.

"Huh?" Momoko blinked.

"Someone involved in a group yet not part of it." Kaarii guessed. "The one person you're sure that's nearby but isn't part of the big picture."

"Unless you use the timer." Miyako replied.

"That's irrelevant." Kaarii dismissed.

"A timer is not used for normal pictures anyway." Luke replied.

"Get the hell out of that topic!" Kaoru yelled. "Now what the f*** is the Ministry of Pain?"

"Obscene words aren't allowed at school, Kaoru." Kaarii said drily.

"F*** that rule." Gab replied.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Gabby." Kaarii replied sharply.

"It's friggin' GAB! I won't have such a girly-sounding name like Gabby!"

"Gabby can sometimes be used a boy's name too." Luke sighed. "Anyway, hush down." The group started to listen. "The Ministry of Pain is like a miniature gang. There's that old guy who's running the whole group. Mastermind, they called him. Then there are his two best henchmen, Counterpart and Cohort. The two governs the rest of the clan."

"Hold on." Momoko scrutinized. "Isn't Ministry of Doom a gang of only three oldies?"

Takaaki shook his head "It's Pain, not Doom. And No. The gang itself is formed by the trio, yes, but they recruit members. But, of course, no one knows for sure who is a member. I mean, the school can't really expel any student without any proof."

"But Karls is a member?" Rob asked.

"Like I said, no one knows for sure." Takaaki replied.

"And you didn't tell us this, why?" Josh asked impatiently

"Because we can't really arrest people without proof." Luke replied. "It may be a gang, but for all we know, they're actually people who sell cookies across town."

"REALLY?" Momoko's eyes lit up. She then ran away from the group.

"Dang… I knew I shouldn't have used that as an example…" Luke sighed, as he saw Hyper Blossom fly away in the distance. Of course, the group decided to grab their buckles.

**(Sometime Later)**

Not surprisingly, Kaoru, Kaarii, and Cam dragged Momoko kicking and screaming into class. And even when she was finally seated, Miyako could practically still hear her muttering cookies repeatedly. Like Kaarii said when they "captured" her, "Momoko's a pretty reliable leader, but that sweet tooth of hers would get us all into trouble." Miyako sighed at the memory.

"Well, it could've been worse…" Kaoru said, cutting into Miyako's thoughts. "She could've actually found the Ministry of Pong and asked for cookies."

"It's Ministry of Pain…" Kaarii sighed.

"Whatever."

"Well, Momoko, you could cut out the whole 'Why didn't you guys let me get some cookies' act." Kaoru told her, "The teacher should be here any minute."

"Yeah, yeah." Momoko replied, obviously still sulking.

"Well, Cam, good thing you didn't decide to cut class." Kaarii changed the topic. Cambric instantly jolted.

"I FORGOT!" Cambric fell onto the ground, rolling over in immediate anxiety over forgetting his plan. All four immediately muttered.

"… idiot."

**(High School)**

"So Karls, where the hell did you go?" A man approached the high-schooler, who was currently skipping class."

"F*** where I went." Karls replied.

"Who the hell do you think you are, being rude to lord Mastermind himself?" A burly man said.

"Hush, Counterpart, I'm sure that he has a reason." A smaller person said.

"I still say it's all suspicious, Cohort." Counterpart replied. "Where did you go?"

"Like I said." Karls sighed. "F***. Where. I. Went." With each word, Counterpart grew fiercer. "Anyway, is the plan all go?"

"Yeah." Mastermind replied. "The suggestion made by the high school recruits was a good one."

"Kidnap the lab girls and make the Powerpuff Z surrender their powers as ransom." Karls recited, his voice growing darker. "Whatever you're planning, it has nothing to do with me, got it?" Mastermind sighed at Karls's rejection of responsibility.

"This is why you'll always be the cameraman, never a member." Mastermind replied. "You have less gut than that Professor Utonium."

"That's why I'm alive right now." Karls replied. "I've heard about the 'accidents'."

"You know too much, Karls." Counterpart cracked his fist. "If I heard that you betrayed us, Karls, you'll have more accidents than the ones you've heard of put together." With that threat, Karls gulped, remembering that he just warned the girls themselves.

"I'm not afraid, because I have nothing to be afraid of." Karls put on his best tough face, though his stomach was cramping.

"Good. Just remember." Mastermind said. "What I hate more than goody-two-shoes Powderpuffs is a rotten traitor." And with that statement, the three heads of the Ministry of Pain left, not knowing that they just made the traitor scared enough that his knees were almost knocking together. Almost.

**(After School)**

"I'm sorry to tell you, Kaarii, but since the whole of the boys got wound up in the crisis, they need to stay for detention." Amy sighed.

"Gab needs to learn not to escape during class hours." Kaoru sighed. "Doesn't he know THE secret technique to get out of class?"

"That technique is only for emergencies." Kaarii said drily. "I'm just glad nothing has happened yet for me to need to use that technique."

"That's a lot more bothersome…" Momoko sighed. "As any good hero should know, if the enemy is not fighting you, he/she is preparing something."

"At least you learned something in the past three years since we were fighting you." Cam said drily.

"I'M NOT AN ALL OUT IDIOT!" Momoko yelled at him.

"WELL, KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Cam replied equally loud.

"HYPOCRITE!" Momoko answered back.

"Stop bickering." Amy sighed. "This was all Gab's fault anyway. Trying to escape and then getting caught and then punching the first person he could, then punching another course, every one of the other boys was more or less angry at Gab and punched him back. Rob tried to protect him while Josh and I were stopping the fight itself… well let's just say it ended up with boys in detention… The girls got off the hook because the girls didn't attack back."

"Well duh, the girls in your class were probably either too scared or their bodies too sore to do anything." Kaoru snorted. "I heard rather female groans in there…"

"Sore?" Kaarii blinked. "… why, Amy?"

"WELL… I did say Gab punched someone right? Well Gab punched a girl… causing the girl's friends, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's friends to retaliate… The girls just got lucky, I guess." Amy shrugged

"… This is blatant Sexism…" Cam grumbled. "Why is Girl hitting Guy okay when Guy hitting Girl is not?"

"Well, duh?" The five girls laughed. They laughed so hard that they didn't see dark figures nearby. They then saw two boys sleeping underneath a tree. The girls saw the two boys and approached them.

Cam tried to follow, but he suddenly felt a surge of darkness… and the last thing he heard was five muffled voices retaliating. And everything went black just as when he made the connection. That the two boys weren't just sleeping, but knocked out. And they weren't just random boys… The two go by the names Takaaki and Luke.

**Chapter End**

Monitamon: Sakuteki Data… None for today.

Momoko: … I don't like this…

Kaarii: So you went ahead and added new characters into the already expansive villain list?

Lunar: Well whatever. Next up is **Memory 18: Hostage Situation**.

Kaoru: Well really… I'm guessing that Cam, Rob, and Gab will save the day?

Lunar: This is one of the plots I haven't included in the original plot so that's not too sure, but everyone be prepared!


	18. Memory 18: Hostage Situation

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to repeat myself for the whole of the story. I'm pretty sure that if you read it from Chapter 1 up to here, it'd pretty much be carved in your heads already… Oh well:

Ownership issues  
Powerpuff Girls Z = definitely not mine  
Kaarii Shiimasutou = cakedecorator's OC  
Amy Armstrong = Bleedman, Josh/Super Deviation, j8d, and The Cat Whispurrer  
Luke Armstrong = The Cat Whispurrer's OC  
Josh Jones = Super Bash's OC  
Bani Akatsutsumi = Mine. No Stealing

The world can go rot the moment I own Powerpuff Girls Z, Kaarii Shiimasutou, Amy Armstrong, Luke Armstrong, and Josh Jones.

**Memory 18: Hostage Situation**

**(National Science and Research Lab, October 29, 2035)**

"Any sign of them?" Luke asked the professor, worried for the safety of his comrades. All the girls of the team were captured, and no one knew if any of them are safe. Even Kuriko, who according to Luke and Takaaki was with them during the time they were knocked out.

"Sorry, Luke, but no." Prof. Utonium grumbled. "All I got to work with is this note that they left in Cambric's pocket." Said person wasn't paying attention however. He was too busy nursing his head from the pain that he received. Luckily, it's not fatal, just enough to knock him out for a few hours or so.

"When I get my hands on the person who hit me, I'll gun him down so badly, he might as well change his name 'because NO one will be able to recognize him." Cam snarled as he took the icepack he was holding over his bruised head and tried to crush it within his hands. He succeeded in causing the whole pack to slip through his hand and hit Peach.

"What did the note say?" Rob asked.

"The Ministry of Pain wants the Powerpuff Girls Z to get the source of their powers and leave whatever it is near the park fountain before midnight." Takaaki replied. He was being very bitter for allowing himself to be caught off guard, with Luke even more so. The Black Powerpuff Z was now busily venting anger outside, hacking and slashing all of the dead branches he could gather. Butch was trying to be helpful and find more fallen branches nearby.

"That's one reason why Blossom is still our leader." Bash commented. He himself was busy smashing the ball with his paddle calmly.

"So we need to give them Chemical Z?" Peach asked as he came in with a new icepack, still glaring at Cam.

"Well, we could." Ken nodded. "But if they discover that only Chemical Z won't suffice, they will kill the girls on the spot."

"So, we need Kennaium?" Bash asked.

"No. We can't give them Kennaium." Prof. Utonium responded quickly. "The best we could do is giving them Chemical Z. Kennaium is practically impossible to transfer except through luck…" Cam groaned at their inability to help.

"Gah… Why can't Bliss help us out when we need it?" Cam grumbled.

"Because, she's gone, Cam. Get over it." Rob replied. "That ghost isn't gonna become your girlfriend anytime soon."

"I wasn't planning on asking her out, you prick." Cam snarled in reply.

"Now knock it off you two…" Blade came in, his body sweating from the intense workout he just did. "Well, Professor, do you know WHERE the girls are?"

"I've had better luck stealing Momoko's sweets from right under her nose." Prof. Utonium replied.

"Then at any rate, Cam, Rob, Butch, go and take the Chemical Z to the park. Then…" Luke whispered the plan to his teammates. "Got it?"

"We'll show them the power of the Powerpuff Boys Z." All the boys nodded grinning.

**(Ministry of Pain HQ)**

"It won't be long till we gain powers like the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Mastermind gleefully said, his dreams of gaining powers beyond his wildest dreams kept his mind busy. Then a voice just _decided _that she wants to antagonize him.

"So you want to be a girl, huh?" Kaarii told him, sassy mode currently blazing. "That sounds great; you could be the Ministry of Pain Z. Then the PPZ can clean the floor with you all 'because you're just a bunch of MOPZ. Get it? M-O-P-Z?" A knife then hit the wall, a few millimeters from her neck. Counterpart was snarling as he pulled it out.

"You are expendable, child." Counterpart snarled. "All of you are OK to kill as long as at least one of you remains."

"You can go do that, but you'll never get Bridgette's powers, even if you beg." Kaarii scoffed.

"That's real morbid." Kaoru grinned. Despite their rather grim situations, the girls were enjoying themselves making fools of the three. All six captive girls were cuffed to what seemed to be the bars of an old jailhouse or something. Each of them was at least 2 meters away from each other.

"I know you are not planning on letting us live anyway." Momoko yawned. "We saw your faces. We know who you are. So like most groups, you'll just go ahead and kill us the moment you secure what you want."

"We are not like most groups, young girl." Mastermind smirked. "We'll let you live because even if you knew our faces, you won't be able to stop us the moment we get the Powerpuff Girls Z's powers."

"But that's only if we get your powers, right boss?" Cohort laughed.

"Well, we best get to the park already. Our new powers await our call!" The three laughed as they left the room. They then let their smirking faces slide for the more serious ones.

"Now this is just great." Amy grumbled, "If only we can slash our rings through our compacts…"

"Or if Peach would JUST use 'Powerpuff Z da wan'." Miyako sighed.

"I'm sure they tried that already." Kaarii sighed. "But we're probably somewhere no signal can enter or exit."

"What the f**k are you girls talking about?" A voice suddenly spoke out, causing the girls to go on alert. Karls stepped out of the nearby pile of boxes. "Compacts? Rings? Powerpuff Z the wand? Are those things really something you really should be worrying about?"

"Karls, wasn't it?" Momoko rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" Karls then punched the boxes. A wooden bat fell off the

"Did I not warn you about this?" Karls hissed. "I told your boyfriends to look out for you?"

"Stuff happens." Kaarii sighed.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Kuriko added. Karls rolled his eyes. Then Amy smiled. "Can you help us out, Karls?" Karls immediately backed off, seeing a few guards coming back

"No. I'm not planning on becoming a traitor!" Karls growled. Then he grumbled soft enough so that only the captives can hear. "Guh… If only they agreed on me feeding you…" The other guards were watching them intently. Karls then winked at them. They winked back.

Then Karls said loudly, "But MAYBE, I'll let you go, IF, you give me a smooch on the lips." He smirked. The girl's faces became incomprehensible with shock as the other guards roared with laughter. "So, who will go first?"

"I will." Momoko immediately said, shocking the other girls. "But if you don't let us go like you say, I swear, I'll kick you so hard in between your legs the next time I see you." The guards smirked at Momoko's response. Even Karls was shocked at the instant reply.

"Are you sure?" Kuriko whimpered. "That doesn't sound fun at all… And… Shouldn't you give your first kiss to the one you love?"

"Oh, so you're lips have never been kissed before, eh?" Karls smirked. "Looks like Luke has not yet conquered your heart if you are so willing to give your first kiss to someone else~"

"Give her one very long French kiss, if you will, Karls." A guard called as they eagerly watched. Karls raised a thumb up. Amy heard a metallic sound. She assumed it was the guns held by the guards as they eagerly awaited the kiss.

Karls then positioned himself in front of Momoko. Momoko then looked shocked. Then Karls shoved his mouth on top of Momoko's. The girls gasped as they saw Momoko return the kiss. Of course the others also snarled seeing Karls hands in a thumbs up position to the guards. The kiss lasted for about a minute. Karls then moved away, gasping for breath. Momoko herself was out of breath, but she kept her mouth closed, shocked at what she just experienced. She pulled up her hands to her face, completely covering her mouth.

"Ok, so who's next?" Karls asked. Not one of the other girls spoke up. Then again, no one noticed the smile that had formed on Momoko's mouth.

**(Retrieval Point)**

"Shoo, slackers." Cohort snarled. The three boys ignored the presence of the Ministry of Pain officials as though they never lived.

"No way, old geezer, this is our turf." The boy yawned, a cap covering his face.

"Yeah, this is our turf, so f**k off." Another said, rolling over.

"Watch your mouth." Counterpart snarled. The other boy was busy over his cellphone.

"Don't worry, loves, that was just a bunch of old geezers yelling at my bros. Yeah, love you too." The boy grinned.

"Put that phone down," snarled Counterpart.

"No way, you can't make me." The boy stuck out his tongue. Then he panicked and spoke into the phone again. "No, loves, you're not the one I was talking to! It was just one of those old geezers that kept bugging us when we are minding our own business!"

"I swear, kid, I'll kill you when I get what I need." Cohort snarled. The three then moved towards the silver container. It was labeled Chemical Z.

"This is the one." Mastermind gleefully said. "Let's go back to base." The three laughed. Counterpart took the container and placed it in the box he was carrying. The other two boys, the red hair with the cap and the rude purple haired guy are gone. But the blonde was still there saying sweet nothings to the person in the cellphone. Counterpart then punched the hand of the boy, causing the phone to fly away. When the three Ministry of Pain leaders left the vicinity, the blonde picked up the phone and said,

"They're gone, Blade." Rob sighed. "I swear, if I hear a mention of this to the girls, I'll kill you."

**(Blade's Location)**

"Don't worry." Blade sighed. "I didn't really like that episode either." Blade then returned the buckle-phone into his belt. He then followed the old men through the vicinity. He also saw Takaaki and Josh following the old guys, while talking about whatever that will keep too much attention drawn to them.

**(Ministry of Pain Hideout)**

"I guess they're not comfortable with so many of you staring at them as I give them a kiss." Karls sighed. The guards just started to look suspicious.

"I swear, Karls, if you do anything funny and get your hands near the hands of one of those girls, we'll call you a traitor." One of the guard's reminded Karls. Momoko seemed calm for the moment, concentrating on her bonds.

"Fine, one of you can stick around and watch me kiss the next girl." Karls jabbed a finger to Kaarii.

"Oh no. I'm not doing it." Kaarii snarled.

"Well, you can't stop me." Karls grinned. He then took a look back to Momoko. The guards laughed loudly. The guard who reminded Karls walked towards Kaarii. The rest of the guards left the vicinity. The guard expectantly waited for Karls to position himself for the kiss. Karls however stooped down and held Kaarii's feet in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" The guard asked.

"You can have her lips." Karls smirked. Kaarii growled in response. The guard grinned.

"Alright." The guard positioned himself in front of Kaarii. He held Kaarii's jaw and made her face him. He never succeeded in kissing her, however, since a wooden board smashed the guy over the head and caused him to topple away. It wasn't fatal, but it knocked the guy out.

"That's for kidnapping us." Momoko breathed as the hand wielding the board fell to one side.

"Great." Karls sighed. "The other keys are in my po-" he never finished the sentence as Momoko smashed the boy over the head as well. The boy fell limply on his side.

"And that's for taking my first kiss." Momoko said, wiping her mouth dramatically.

**(Other Guards)**

"What's taking them so long?" One of the guards asked. Not one of them heard anything from the room.

"Not to worry, those girls won't escape as long as we stay near the door." Another guard laughed.

"Are you sure?" The guard's looked down, to see Bullet, smiling. She then proceeded to kick him with her skates, causing the guard to tumble. The other guard's instantly aimed their guns at the girl, but none were too fast to see a bell hit them as it exploded, causing them to be knocked out as well. Buttercup walked out the door followed by the rest of the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"So you're saying, that boy slipped the key into your mouth when he was kissing you?" Bridgette whispered to Blossom.

"Yeah. But it took a while." Blossom sighed as she smacked a guard away. The guard didn't have a clue what she meant by that.

"Explains why you received IT so well…" Bubbles smiled.

"But couldn't he just make things easier? We ARE girls…" Bell asked. "To us, our first kisses are sacred…"

"I know right?" Blossom grumbled.

"I guess it's about that traitor thing the guard mentioned." Bridgette sighed.

"So is it really ok to just leave Karls here?" Buttercup asked.

"That guy's a member of the Ministry of Pain." Blossom said loudly. "Seriously, trying to stop us from entering the room." The others were confused when they realized that Blossom was convincing the other guards that Karls was not a traitor.

"Well, I think it's just the stupid guard's fault for leaving the window open." Bridgette joined in to convince them that they just entered the building rather than have been in the building since the very beginning.

"Well, let's just get rid of the guard's shall we?" Bullet smiled as she kicked another guard.

**(Outside)**

"Do you hear a commotion inside?" Cohort asked.

"No I don't…" Counterpart shrugged.

"Neither do I hear it, Cohort." Mastermind shrugged.

"Eh, must be the old age…" Cohort sighed.

"Not to worry, once we get the Powerpuff Girls Z's powers, age will really only be a number." Mastermind smirked.

"So this is your hideout." The three spun around to see six boys vehemently glaring at the trio.

"Who the f**k are you?" Counterpart roared.

"We're the Powerpuff Boys Z." Blade grinned, pulling out his blade. "And I swear, you're gonna hate us." The three rushed to enter the gate, only to see six girls finishing up the remains of the guards.

"Oh, it's the heads of this family. Welcome back." Bridgette grinned to her teammates.

"The Powerpuff Girls Z? How did you get in here? When did you get so many! You were only three!" Mastermind asked, gasping.

"I swear; I've been around since what, September?" Bridgette rolled her eyes. "You are a bunch of old timers I guess."

"I guess it's because there's a signal blocker here." Blade mentioned as he entered the room. "They must have been preparing for this since August or something. Unfortunately, not one of them was able to watch the news because of it."

"Blade!" Blossom yelled gleefully. "You came!" Blade grinned.

"Leave this to us." The Powerpuff Boys Z grinned and went ahead on pummeling the three. Soon, the police came round with Professor Utonium, eager to arrest all of Ministry of Pain.

**(Schoolyard, October 30, 2035, Tuesday)**

"Are you sure we shouldn't have vouched for Karls?" Kaarii asked Momoko. "I mean, he DID help us escape."

"He told me himself during IT. He wanted to remain in the Ministry of Pain, even if it meant being jailed with them." Momoko shrugged.

"You still haven't explained to us what "IT" is…" Luke sighed, wearily.

"… I'm sorry, Luke… I wanted to give it to you, but that guy nabbed it…" Momoko sighed. The girls' ears perked up.

"Oh… Hehe, nice one, Momoko-neesan." Kuriko grinned. The boys just stared on confused as the girls started bothering Momoko.

"So you wanted Luke-niisan to have IT, eh?" Amy grinned. "Well, I wanted you to give it to him too!"

"Oy, you gals…" Momoko buried her head, "Get off my case!" The girls just laughed.

"… I have no clue what you guys are talking about…" Luke's eyes blinked. "If it's a gift, just having you back is enough."

"… You don't understand." Momoko ran away, leaving the black clothed boy in the dust.

**Chapter End.**

Momoko:… Baka Luke…

Miyako: Now, now, it's alright, Momoko.

Kaoru: Don't worry, if it's anyone's fault it's the one who wrote this story.

LunarWave: Oy, don't just go ahead and blame me. At any rate, it's been a long time since I got back… I swear my life needs to stop tossing me responsibilities coz I'm already full and overflowing. Next Chapter is: **Chapter 19: Hug of Redemption**

Miyako: What's it about?

LunarWave: Roberto(Boomer) and Amy(Bell). This is one of the originally planned chapters. And it's a shipping chapter, so I am so gonna enjoy writing this down. *Sarcastic* Well Read on and Review!


	19. Memory 19: Hug of Redemption

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer: Just check the previous chapters… If you still don't know who owns who, there is clearly something wrong with you.

I'll be skipping out on the dates now, as they are simply not important unless necessary. (Dates i.e, October 31)

**Memory 19: Hug of Redemption**

**(Nov. 2035, National Science and Research Lab)**

"Eh, you two are moving to an apartment?" Cambric asked as he munched on his bread. Amy and Luke shrugged, holding their respective luggage.

"Apparently, the lab is getting too crowded for Professor to work…" Amy sighed. "As well as… Well… I can't exactly explain it, but hey, we'll visit." Luke shrugged, looking at his luggage to see if he has forgotten anything.

"Amy, did you double check your stuff?"

"If I forgot anything I could just fly back." Amy replied.

"We'll miss you; that much I'm sure…" Roberto shrugged. "I mean… It's been… We've been together as though we're siblings or something…"

"Well, that does make sense." Gab shrugged. "But they still need to have some space, Rob. And we all know how difficult it is to be around… a girl…" The Rowdyruffs remembered the last time when Roberto just happened to walk in her room in a game of hide and seek. She was in the middle of dressing up, thus you could imagine what happened. Here's a hint: Flying Combs, Headbands, Shoes, and much more. Most importantly, Fleeing Roberto. Of course, the other boys had their fair share of embarrassing moments with Amy, but Roberto had somehow managed to do it more often than others.

"It's not my fault some of you here are perverts who walks into people's rooms and looks through her clothes!" Amy scoffed.

"I'm SORRY for rummaging through your closet already!" Roberto told Amy. That incident is another event that they don't really feel like sharing.

"I already accepted your apology a long time ago. That doesn't mean I forgot about it." Amy replied.

"Alright, enough with the dramatics. We need to leave soon." Luke said as he closed his bag. Amy just sighed in response.

"I'm gonna miss this…" Amy sighed, looking around the room wistfully.

"You mean bickering with Roberto?" Gab grinned.

"Shut up, Gabby." Roberto and Amy retorted simultaneously.

"Oh sheesh, you two are the epitome of getting along." Gab laughed.

"Do you even know the meaning of epitome?" Cam asked, bored. Gab looked defiant at the Rowdyruff Leader's question.

"Do you know how to spell it? Oh and spell it in English as well!" Gab shot back.

"E-P-I-T-O-M-E." Cam replied. He recently has been concentrating on his studies way better than his brothers because he had decided that being outdone by a girl is simply humiliating. Note: Kaarii.

"Nerd." Gab and Rob said at once.

"AM NOT!" Cam yelled.

"Fine. Geek then." Gab grinned teasingly.

"Then you're a sissy." Cam replied. This made Gab shocked, and started to reply

"Then you're a-" The retort was cut off by Luke, who waved it off.

"I wonder how the Professor will be able to keep you three in check while I'm gone…" Luke sighed. Ken then entered the scene.

"Oy, you two, the van is ready." Ken told them. The apartment is not really that far away but carrying the luggage all the way will prove extremely difficult, considering the amount of shopping for clothes the two siblings had been doing recently. The two nodded and carried their bags to the van. The three Rowdyruffs followed as well. Soon, the Armstrong siblings are in the van, saying their last farewells.

"Well… this is goodbye to our cohabitation." Amy told the trio. "I'll miss dragging a bucket of cold water to you three's faces." The three shuddered in response. Then Roberto retorted back.

"I'll miss that scared face you made last Halloween." Roberto smirked as Amy's face blanched somewhat.

"Seriously…" Amy grumbled. Then she smiled. "You take care of yourself, you three."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry." Cambric said airily. "Gab will take care of himself like a pig on a hot day though, so I guess I have my work cut out for me. And visit often, Amy. Roberto would LOVE the company." This set alarms in Roberto's head.

"Hey!" Roberto yelled. "What the hell was that supposed to mean!"

"Don't worry, Cam, I will." Amy smiled. She turned around to see Luke and Gab talking to each other. "Well, at least we know you two get along so well." Luke turned around to see Amy grinning. He smiled back.

"Well, we're going now." Professor said as he entered the van's driver seat. The start of the engine caused the three, plus Peach to back away for a bit. The car soon accelerated and left the laboratory grounds.

"Well, off they go, eh, Rob?" Gab walked towards the blonde. "I guess the only time you're gonna see her now is at school, eh? MORE incentive to go to school for Roberto~" Roberto snarled at the green-shirted boy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Roberto snarled.

"You already owned up, Rob! You like her~ and by her we mean Amy-chan~" Gab teased.

"Since when did I say that?" Roberto said, shocked.

"You talk in your sleep." Cam said simply. "And to be honest, I'm not that surprised." Cam smirked as he saw Roberto's face grow a deep red.

"… It'll pass right, this feeling?" Roberto asked.

"Love is not a disease that will go away after a few hours." Cam smirked. "It's an allergy that will persist through the rest of your life~"

"For all we know this is just a mere crush." Roberto grumbled.

"Ah, so you admit it, huh?" Gab grinned, elbowing the blonde's side. Cam grinned as he joined in.

"C-C-Cut it out!"

**(Boomer's POV)**

Why… Why does love have to be so cruel? I mean… Why did I have to fall for that girl? I mean, isn't it a bit sudden?

"Sudden, my cotton swab. It's love, bro!" Another voice said, as though he is grinning.

"Shut up." Another voice rang through my ears. A more cynical one. I simply sighed. I've seen this before. Surely, it's that shoulder thingy. I paused to look at both my shoulders. Much to his surprise, no angel or devil adorned them.

"Where the hell are you looking? There's no such thing as a shoulder angel and shoulder devil, you dolt!" The cynical voice said, as though he was scowling. If anything, this guy is the Shoulder Devil, right?

"Sorry for watching too many cartoons." I grumbled in response.

"You're friggin' 14 and you still watch cartoons?" The cynical side said. Apparently, the romantic side doesn't care about this conversation.

"Try telling that to Momoko." I HAD to reply, didn't I? I just HAD to… Now I'm so wishing I could've punched myself when I said that as I heard a great big sigh from the Romantic Side of me.

"Stop watching with that girl. She obviously has someone else." I had to grin at that. I guess even this guy noticed the thing that Momoko did NOT notice. I mean, the Unresolved Sexual Tension between the two is staggering to be honest… PAUSE… What does staggering mean?

"Don't use words you don't understand." The Cynical voice told me. "The question is HOW you are to approach the girl? The faster you can confess, the faster you can end your nervous wreck!"

"Now now…" The romantic voice said calmly. "Let's take this slow. We don't want him becoming a literal wreck in love."

"No, let's just end this quick!" I think I just about had enough of the two's argument right about now.

"That's enou-" Then again… That was a bad idea.

"NO, IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

"… I just have two questions for you two, you know?" I sighed.

"Yes?"

"… What should I do?"

"… Take it easy." Romantic Voice said.

"Well really…" I sighed as he simply heard no retort from Cynic. Romantic continued.

"Get on her good side. Show her a side that she does not know." Romantic tipped.

"Don't' listen to him, you idiot." Cynical once more spoke. "That girl… won't reciprocate your feelings if she can tell that you are lying to yourself."

"… Second question… Which one of you is the devil anyway?" This completely silenced the two. Well, that may have been the reason or the fact that I had bolted up from my bed, my head soaked and freezing, and a retreating green and red figure was running out my door. In the green figure's hand was a dripping pail.

I guess, I just blanked out when I did whatever I did to Cam and Gab, but the moment I got back my mind and body… Let's just say Gab is "unable" to go to school today. Cam got away… Oh well… Off to school as well then.

**(Normal POV, Different Day)**

"Josh is absent because his dad asked for his assistance at the Excavation Site. Some heavy lifting only Bash can do." Kaarii said as the boys arrived at school. So technically speaking, both Josh and Gab are absent for the day.

"You two claim to not be in a relationship," Luke said, blinking, "yet Josh still saw fit to inform you about his reasons for being absent and doesn't think of it important enough to tell the rest?" Kaarii glared at Luke, who was laughing as he moved back to the High School building.

"… Can you guys stop giving me grief already?" Kaarii mumbled as she saw the others grinning as well.

"It's still hilarious, you know?" Cam grinned. The group kept on walking until Amy suddenly pulled Roberto with the collar.

"Rob, our class is this way.", she said, pointing to the door next to her. Rob just blinked.

"… Times like these are when I want to be in THEIR class…" Roberto mumbled as the two entered the room.

**(Lunchtime)**

Roberto couldn't even believe what he is hearing. In his whole school career (which is considerably short) he avoided talking to Amy or Josh as much as possible, making friends with people he and Gab feels comfortable with, i.e. delinquents. The two has always been delinquents by their very nature, and it was hard for them to just toss that aside. But now, Roberto was not so sure anymore. A boy, the leader of the gang he became friends with, was pestering Amy again. And Roberto can't think of who to side.

"No Josh to protect you this time, Freak." The gang leader snarled. "I don't care if you're a lab girl, that's nothing. All the lab takes are freaks of nature after all." Amy glared back.

"So, what's your point?"

"I'm saying that hiding behind famous people won't work in this place." Another boy smirked menacingly. "You're nothing, girlie."

"You know nothing about me!" Amy yelled back.

"I know enough to call you a freak. A freak of nature!" A third boy grinned, laughing. Amy held back tears and rushed out the door. She didn't have many friends in her class, and the only one she can talk to with ease is Josh. Without any other option, she ran, trying to find Luke, the other girls simply slipping her mind, even though they were just outside the door. Kaarii scowled and rushed into the room.

"Ok, who's the wiser?" Kaarii asked accusingly. "This bullying has gone a bit too far now, don't you think?" However, she was completely shocked as Roberto stood up, and walked to the doorway.

"Move." Rob told her. Kaarii just glared at him.

"Don't get me started on y-"

"MOVE!" Whatever Kaarii was saying was lost as Rob yelled at the top of his voice. Kaarii moved out of the blue Rowdyruff's way. Rob marched out, his face almost indescribable due to some form of anger. He ran, to the same direction Amy ran towards. Kaarii glared and was about to run when Cam extended his arm.

"Kaarii, let him. He'll get through." Cam shrugged and looked into the door. "As for that boy over there, can I bloody him up? Just so he won't appear before Amy ever again?"

"Control yourself, Cam." Momoko said. "I have a better idea, to be honest. Why don't we have the teacher who witnessed everything say a few words?" She pulled a person from her side, revealing the history teacher to the whole of the gang group. The faces of the bullies were simply priceless

"Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do." Kaoru whistled, grinning. Miyako simply nodded fervently.

**(Amy and Rob)**

Roberto searched the whole school for any trace of the white girl. He searched the cafeteria, the gym, all the lobbies and came out blank. He panted as he sat at the bench just outside the building.

"Where can she be…?" Roberto asked to no one. He breathed heavily. He has just run the whole campus and is resting.

"… Behind the school." A mysterious voice said. Roberto shot up and searched the whole courtyard. He saw no one around, confusing him more. The voice spoke up once more.

"She's behind the school." Roberto needed no more convincing. He rushed and ran towards the back of the school building. There he found a girl, her flowing white hair laying droop against her side, and her pale gray eyes crying streams of sadness.

"… Amy…" Roberto approached the girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder. The girl simply slapped it off.

"Go away!" Amy sobbed. "There's no reason for you to sympathize with me, Rob. Please, just go away!"

"… Amy… I'm sorry for not helping you earlier… If I hadn't kept quiet, maybe you wouldn't have felt this… sadness."

"Even so, what will happen? I… am a freak, Rob! I don't look normal! Those guys would just think I kept hiding behind people! Am I… really able to live without Luke...?"

"… Do you really need Luke?" Roberto asked. "Or do you just want him?" Amy jerked up, seeing the blonde's fierce eyes.

"… Luke has been with me my whole life, you idiot! HE HELPED ME! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

Rob simply sighed, "It's true. I'm an idiot. Even the dumbest person would call me an idiot. I mean… I was created that way." Amy looked back at the blonde, as though Rob was not acting himself.

Rob saw this and smiled, "Amy, I don't want to get in between you and your brother, but I want you to be strong without him as well. We all want you to be strong without him…" Rob pointed to his buckle to signify the whole of the PPZ. "And anyway, between the two of us, Amy, which one of us is the freak?" The question shook Amy as though it was something she never thought of. Roberto grinned.

"Amy, you are born as a baby, raised by your parents until the unfortunate accident. You enjoyed your childhood, and you grew up." Roberto sighed. "But what about me? I… was made in a lab if you call it, though a shack is more like it. Made by a monkey from a bunch of DNA. I recognized only one parent, and that's the monkey. I did not go through childhood and went straight to eleven years old. I grew up, but not as much as you did. Now tell me, Amy? Who of the two of us is a freak?"

Amy blinked. She never thought of it that way. She only heard of rumors about that reality of the three, and though they all confirmed it, she didn't think that it mattered. Now she knew what her answer is.

Roberto breathed after his speech. He never thought that he of all people could say all of that. Now all he knows is that he is waiting for an answer. All he needs now is an answer. An answer from Amy.

A few minutes passed as he waited. Amy then suddenly rushed into the boy's arms.

"… Neither of us…" Amy whispered. "… Neither of us is the freak." Rob grinned. He looked up at the sky. He wasn't able to confess any feelings, but at least… he was one step closer.

**Chapter End**

Miyako: Well… It didn't exactly work out as I thought it would. But you're getting somewhat better.

Momoko: Well, at least that solves one problem. What about if NO other Powerpuff Z than Amy was present? And who is that voice? Bliss again? Is she some sort of Deus Ex Machina for you?

Lunar Wave: (Ignoring Momoko) I kicked out Monitamon so here goes nothing.

Name: Luke Armstrong/Solar Blade

Age: 16

Weapon: Wide Bladed Sword (Buster Sword)

Attacks: Crescent Blade  
Healing Hand  
Piercing Strike  
Shield Blade  
Solar Blast  
Solar Flare  
Solar Prominence  
Sol's Warrior  
Tornado Blade  
Super Nova Finish

Kaoru: That's a lot of skills.

Momoko: I'm pretty sure the original attacks of Blade didn't have Sol's Warrior…

Lunar Wave: (Still ignoring people) Next Chapter: **Memory 20: Pondering**. It's all about Gab(Butch) and Kaoru. Whether it's a shipping chapter or not depends on HOW you read it. All I'll tell you is that Gab is wondering about something related to Kaoru. So now, Read on and Review~


	20. Memory 20: Pondering

**Blissful Memories**

Some two chapters ago, you'll find a disclaimer.

All those who read, please remember: Cambric is Brick. Roberto is Boomer. Gab is Butch. I'm not using their transformed names when they are not transformed. That's all anyone needs to know.

**Memory 20: Pondering**

**(Laboratory, November 15, 2035)**

All of the Powerpuffs + Peach were rather busy at the living room of the laboratory. Though to be precise, Luke, Takaaki, Amy, Josh, Roberto, and Kaarii were probably the only ones busy. Cambric spent his time reading some books to try and top up Kaarii. The others were simply watching television, though only a certain purple haired girl had access to the remote so it was obvious that they would only be watching sports. Momoko, Miyako, and Kuriko kept themselves occupied by talking to each other. Former Rowdyruff Butch or Gab walked up to the girl with the remote on her hand.

"Yo! Buttercup!" Gab greeted the purple haired girl. Kaoru looked at the similarly purple hair boy with a bit of annoyance on her face.

"Call me Kaoru, Gabby. NEVER call me Buttercup when I'm not even transformed."

"Not happening!" Gab put out his tongue. This was Gab, trying for his life to get Kaoru angry at him. This should SURELY get her angry. This is Gab's nasty habit. Brick was changed by Bliss. and Boomer was far more docile without his brothers. Butch is the ONLY one left that craved for his old delinquent life. It was his source of strength, him being bad. But, with his two strongest allies on the Powerpuff side, and since HE as well is a Powerpuff, his priorities should be alike a Powerpuff. But his former delinquency makes him do pranks on occasion. This is why Gab was pestering Kaoru. But unfortunately for him, Kaoru did not even bat an eyelash on his plight.

"Huh, is that so. OK. You just better keep your mouth closed in public then." Kaoru turned to the TV once more. Gab decided that the joke wasn't really that good anyway.

"… Eh? You've gotten soft, didn't you, Kaoru?" Gab teased.

"So you can say my name after all. That's good."

"… You're an idiot." Gab grumbled.

"Always has been. I never really said I was as smart as Kaarii anyway." Kaoru shrugged and turned back to the television. Gab soon got fed up and moved away from her and went to the other group.

**(Other end of the room)**

"Mou! I can't stand it! Why is she NOT affected?" Gab asked the other members. Momoko just stared blankly at the boy.

"Umm… Gab, you're the one who is being affected. This is just one of Kaoru's off days." Momoko replied.

"Why?" Gab asked. Momoko and Miyako just looked at each other and sighed.

"Her favorite soccer team must have just got their butts handed to them at the last match." Momoko said bluntly. Kaoru suddenly jumped up.

"No they did not!" Kaoru angrily yelled from the other room. "I'll have you know that it was the other way around." Everyone else sweatdropped, but Momoko just looked at Gab.

"Then it's probably her favorite wrestler." Momoko shrugged as she grabbed another chocolate bar from the table. At this, everyone in the study table turned their ears off. Another fight.

"NO! Masked Tokio won his last match as well! Otherwise, his face would be all over the TV and internet!" Kaoru glared.

"Huh? Then it's her favorite Basketball team." Gab just looked blankly as Momoko continued listing possible losers that are Kaoru's favorites. She listed a lot of sports that Kaoru just disproved one way or the other which included:

"I DON'T EVEN SUPPORT THAT SPORT!"  
"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SPORT!"  
"THE OLYMPICS HAS NOT EVEN STARTED YET!"  
"… well, they did lose but… I DON'T CARE!"  
"WHAT THE HELL IS AN INTERPLANETARIAL SOCCER TEAM!"

Gab just stared in awe. "What form of magic do you do, that you are able to actually get that girl annoyed?" Miyako answered as Momoko continued listing.

"Huh? Oh, that's normal. They tend to fight, a lot. But, hey, they're still friends~" She said. Suddenly, quiet filled the room as the two suddenly stopped.

"… I see…" Momoko sighed and sat down once more. "If that is your reason, don't get so heated up."

"… If that's the case than shove it." Kaoru snarled, standing up. She grabbed her school bag and went out the door. Momoko shrugged and stood up, picked up her bag and ran after the girl.

"… What happened?" Miyako asked. The others looked up.

"Well…" Kaarii blinked. "I heard as much as you did. None at all. I was zoning their voices out so I can get some reading in. What about you, Luke?"

"Same here." Luke sighed. "Takaaki and I have this research paper we needed to make, so, unfortunately, we also zoned them out."

"We were gonna report something in class." Josh said, gesturing to Amy and Roberto.

"You know that they were going on about something about outer space, right?" Peach asked. Most of them turned towards the robotic dog, save for Luke, who was really busy with his research. Peach continued. "Well, they suddenly came to the topic of the full moon somewhere along the lines. Sorry, was doing my best not recording their voices in case of overload."

Everyone just wondered: "What does the full moon have to do with anything?" All of them said this at once, save for Miyako who slumped against her seat.

"Oh yeah…" Miyako sighed, picking up her bag. "Sorry, everyone, but I just remembered that I have some really urgent business to attend to." Miyako went out the door as well.

"What about the full moon again?" Cambric asked over his book. "Last I checked, werewolves did NOT exist." Takaaki cringed.

"With… the black light going everywhere… I ended up turning into a werewolf person… when… well, you know the rest." Takaaki sheepishly said. Cambric immediately shut up. Ken entered the room, with a tray of cookies and a pitcher of juice along with some glasses.

"Hey, I got snacks!... Wait, where's Momoko?"

"Out." Kuriko jabbed her thumb towards the door. "Along with the other two." Ken nodded as he poured juice into the glasses and handed some to them. Kaarii raised her eyebrow at the boy.

"You don't seem surprised." Kaarii noted.

"Well, I don't have a reason to be surprised. Today is, after all, THAT day." Ken said as he walked away. Gab pounced on the boy immediately.

"Tell us." Gab snarled. Ken blinked and struggled against the stronger boy's grip.

"Umm… no thanks." The boy replied. "I've been sworn to secrecy." Kaarii shrugged.

"Lunar Bliss, I'm guessing?" She said. Cambric immediately stopped reading whatever he was reading at that said moment.

"Why would you immediately think that?" Cambric asked.

Kaarii tutted. "Full Moon. Secret to everyone except themselves. Ken knows about it yet sworn to secrecy. Elementary, my dear Cambric." Cambric grudgingly nodded in agreement. He himself noticed the Lunar Bliss photograph in front of his class. But, no matter who he asked, no one was willing to give out information. It was either "I don't know" or "secret."

"So the Full Moon has something to do with Bliss, I see." Cambric nodded. Luke shrugged in disinterest. He simply did not care who Bliss is. It doesn't matter since she's already gone. What's gone is gone. They can't do anything about that. This way of thinking was the reason he could keep calm when his and Amy's parents died. Takaaki as well didn't appear interested. Josh, Amy, and Roberto also lacked any form of motivation to care about Bliss.

The talk about Bliss lead to nowhere, as Ken kept firmly shut.

**(Next Day, Nighttime, Butch's Room)**

"Why am I so friggin' affected?" Gab asked himself. They had already abandoned any attempt to discover what the three was so sad about yesterday. They haven't seen the trio for the rest of that day. But they seemed to be in normal condition today. No lapses, just normal talking. Even Kaarii seemed confused.

"Lately, all I wanted to do was get in Kaoru's way… Why is that? I mean, she didn't really do anything…"

"Maybe there's something more to it." A voice suddenly spoke up. Gab turned around to see Brick.

"Oh, bro. Whatcha doing here?"

"I needed to get away from those books." Brick said, disgusted about something. "If I spend WAY too much time on it, I'll probably turn into a nerd or something."

"Believe me, you've been a nerd ever since August." Brick replied with a punch that sent Gab flying across the room. That was when Gab noticed Cambric was transformed.

"DUDE! Turn off your transformation when inside the lab!" Brick blinked as he looked at himself. He reverted into Cambric as soon as he could.

"Sorry bro." Cambric sighed as he lay on his brother's bed. "I was training at the local shooting range, as Brick." Gab grunted.

"… Hey, Cam… I think I fell for Kaoru." Gab told his brother. Cam spun around, with a face that clearly stated WTF. As soon as his face normalized, Cam walked over to his brother and whacked him upside the head.

"Kaoru. Of all the girls in the world, Kaoru? And why the f**k are you telling me this?" Gab grinned when he heard the swear word come from his brother's mouth.

"I dunno." Gab shrugged. "I mean… Well… I don't know how to put it."

"Believe me, Gab. When you say you don't know how to say it, there would be a hundred and one ways everyone else can say it. So you just blurted it out, for absolutely no reason?"

"Hey! Roboomerto got himself a girlfriend just hey, 4 days ago? Why are you getting on my case about my own likes?" Cam glared at the purple haired boy.

"First problem with that. Rob and Amy are not dating. Not yet, anyway. Second problem, Kaoru's a tomboy. If you confess to her, it may fluster her to the point of problematic. Fluster will probably include bash Gab above the head a few times, kick Gab in the nuts, and screw your ears as she yells through it." Gab imagined each situation, and none bode well for him."

"Hey, just saying…" Silence overwhelmed the two.

"… If you really like her, why don't you tell her?"

"… No." Gab sighed. "… I don't like it myself, but I do have feelings for her. Now the question, tell her or not?"

"The only way I know to find out if your feelings are real is to try dating her. I honestly suggest not tearing her face off just to see if you still like her without her looks."

Gab glared at Cam, as he spouted of what he believed to be a ridiculous suggestion. "You read too much manga."

"Guess that's one thing I inherited from Momoko." The two laughed goodheartedly.

"I don't like Kaoru for her looks, Cam."

"If you did, it would've been Kaarii, Momoko, or Miyako instead. Kaoru doesn't exactly fit your standards when it comes to looks."

"I can live with that."

"… You honestly like her for her, don't you?" Cam asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Then, I won't get in your way." Cam shrugged, going out the door. Gab sighed.

"… Let's test it… I know that Kaoru will probably reject me the moment I tell her my feelings. Now the test is… How hurt would I be when she does?"

**(The Next Day, November 17, 2035)**

In the Professor's Lab, not a single voice could be heard. That day, Momoko called Amy, Kuriko, and Takaaki to fight a rampaging monster. But they're disappearance is not the cause of the silence.

The reason is: Shock had overwhelmed them. Kaarii looked at Kaoru with surprise. Luke blinked as he surveyed the situation. Josh stared at Gab, worry etched on his face. Roberto stood there, anger etched on his brow. Cambric only sighed. Gab was the most shocked of them all. The reason for this is Kaoru's reply to his confession.

"… Sorry, Gab. But no. There's something I still have to do. I can't think for myself yet. Not until… We finish what we need to do." Gab could feel the pang on his heart as these words that he had already expected to come out of her mouth hurt him more than anything. Gab nodded in response, unable to speak. Kaoru turned away and went out the lab, making an excuse of soccer practice. Miyako simply looked away from the situation. The two original Powerpuff's eyes held an aura of knowing a secret that must be kept away.

**(Later that Day, Park)**

The battle between the cowboy monster and the PPGZ had already been long since over. Amy spent her time whiling away her time with her brother.

"… Eh. Gab confessed to Kaoru, but Kaoru rejected him by making a form of excuse? Why not just outright say the sentence "Sorry but I don't feel the same way"? I mean… that's certainly odd don't you think?" Luke simply patted the girl's head.

He looked up at the sky to see it completely covered in clouds. The sun was already hidden in the horizon. Only the small rays of orange in the distance show where the sun is.

"Come on, we better go." Luke said. "It's getting late." Amy nodded in response.

They walked back to the direction of their apartment, but they stopped around 10 minutes later, when nighttime had already come. The reason for this is because they found Momoko, sitting on a bench staring at the cloudy sky. Cloudy enough that they can't see the moon. Only the lamps of the street gave them any form of vision.

They approached her. Momoko did not notice them however. Luke and Amy immediately walked nearby when:

"… It's been months since she disappeared." Momoko said, to no one in particular. Then a sudden chill caused Momoko to shake a bit. Luke approached the girl, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Amy also moved nearby. Momoko was surprised to see the two, but she did not move from her place.

"Who's disappeared?" Luke asked her. But Momoko looked away, hesitating.

"Is it… her?" Amy asked. "The Purple Powerpuff, Bliss?" Momoko removed Luke's arms from her shoulders. Instead of the distant look on her face earlier, a smile was found.

"Don't worry about those silly things!" Momoko laughed. "It's… really nothing you should be concerned about." Momoko walked back home, in the direction of her house. The two looked at each other. The two looked towards the direction she left.

"… Do you remember the mission Professor Utonium gave us?" Amy asked her brother. Luke nodded.

"… I thought we already did it… getting them to open up to us. But it would appear that they had kept the darkest parts of their hearts hidden from us. They're open about things that happened before Bliss… but… we should've noticed earlier."

"We better discuss this with Kaarii. She'll probably be able to help us with our mission." Amy said. Luke nodded in agreement.

**Chapter End**

Name: Amy Armstrong/ Dazzling Bell

Age: 14

Weapon: Two rings of bells and a Bell on choker.

Attacks:  
Jingle Storm  
Ring Slice  
Sonic Blast  
Sonic Boom  
Broken Chorus

Next Chapter: **Memory 21: Oath of Silence**

Momoko: It's nearing the finish, huh? Seven more chapters.

Miyako: Already?

LW: I still have a sequel to this story to do you know. After all, I said it so myself. This story's goal is to fix up plot holes that may occur in storyline with little Flashbacks as possible.

Kaoru: There's still more? I wonder what's in it.

LW: Character Development for every single one of the twelve PPZs. Focus of story is still Blossom and Bliss, though. At any rate, that's all I'm telling you. Read on and Review~


	21. Memory 21: Oath of Silence

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer:

cakedecorator owns: Kaarii Shiimasutou

The Cat Whispurrer owns: Luke Armstrong and (partially) Amy Armstrong

Super Bash owns: Josh Jones

Cartoon Network owns: Powerpuff Girls Z

Lunar Wave owns: OCs not stated above and the plot itself.

No stealing.

**Memory 21: Oath of Silence**

Nine children stood in silence outside the National Science and Research lab, one November afternoon. The girl with fuchsia eyes seemed to be the one calling the shots.

"So you're telling us that this secret former classmate I have been hearing about all this time was Bliss?" Cambric said with annoyance evident in his tone. He had definitely NOT been told before.

Kaarii shrugged. "Hey, you never asked."

"… I thought it was just a normal classmate that simply transferred away." Cam grumbled.

"Hey, it's your fault for not being more attentive." Kaarii grinned. Luke sighed.

"So what does Bliss and Bani have to do with anything?" Luke asked. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't see the logic of worrying about that."

"Try this." Kaarii said. "Momoko and the other two started getting moody around Bliss's disappearance. "Why" is the question. I want to know EVERYTHING that happened."

"And?" Luke said. "Look at it this way, Kaarii: this is interfering with private matters."

"Bliss is a PPZ, Luke. And the depression thing is going a bit too far! If what you say about Momoko still being affected is true, we need to intervene!"

"You sure can get nosy." Josh remarked. "At any rate, this operation is beyond me. I won't be able to help you, since I'm in a different class."

"I won't be able to help you either then." Amy shrugged.

"That's fine." Kaarii nodded. "But the Rowdyruffs need to help us. No backing out." Gab and Rob choked up in disgust.

"Huh? What do we have to do with anything?" Gab complained. "I mean, we're not in your class either!"

"But you live at the Professor's Lab until further notice. Which makes you guys the best ones to ask Peach, Ken, and Professor Utonium about this whole mess." Amy told them. Then she turned to Kaarii "Is that what you are saying?"

"Yep!" Kaarii grinned. "As for Luke and Takaaki, I want you two to distract Momoko and Miyako while the investigation is going on." Luke and Takaaki blinked in response.

"Huh…?" Both the boys said.

"Hey, we don't want them to know of our investigation, right?" Kaarii grinned. "I mean, they'll definitely take it the wrong way."

"What about Kaoru?" Gab asked.

"She'll be in the soccer field practicing for the big soccer meet upcoming Christmas." Kaarii replied.

"Wait, why must it be me that distracts Momoko?" Luke asked. "I mean… It's not like we are together…" S went through everyone until Kaarii suddenly spoke.

"Ok, so that's the plan!" Kaarii said, ignoring Luke completely. "Now, Cam and I will be doing the most work, trying to get some information out of our classmates. Do your best~"

"Oy… answer my question…" Luke said, sweatdropping. However, the others chose to walk away.

"… Ignorance is Bliss, huh?" Luke grumbled, walking back in the lab to try and get some of his homework done.

**(List of Plans and Reviews)**

**/Plan A: Attack the class Annoyance/ Carried Out by: Cambric Kindy (Dynamic Brick)**

Cam decided to pull all the stops and just confront Sakamoto directly. "Oy, Sakamoto. What the hell is about that girl in the frame?" Cam nodded to the frame. "I don't understand what the point is of displaying that."

"Ah… That's about Bani. A classmate that transferred away last July." Sakamoto replied. "Well… besides that, everything about her is a secret." Cambric decided to pull out his inner delinquent and held Sakamoto up by the collar.

"Tell me, Sakamoto." Cambric glared at the boy. Normally, you'd expect that he would have been quivering for his safety or ranting about telling the teachers by now, but Sakamoto simply shrugged.

"Not happening, kiddo. You're just a transfer. I got the information first hand. And… unfortunately, as much as I'd love to tell you, I'm… sworn to secrecy, now if you'll excuse me…" Sakamoto patted Cambric on the back. Seconds later, Cambric felt something creeping within his shirt. Yelping, Cam let go of Sakamoto, allowing the trickster to escape. Cambric pulled out the creeper from his back and noticed it as a beetle.

"I'll kill you!" Cambric now decided to just let loose his delinquent feeling simply to chase the trickster across the school.

**/Review of Plan A/ Made By: Kaarii Shiimasutou (Feminine Bridgette)**

A Failure, I guess. It became a real attack, and Cambric's good moral just took a dip with the teachers.

**/Plan B: Bratty Baby Ken/ Carried Out By: Gab Thumec (Mega Butch)**

"Yo! Ken! I want you to tell me right now what the hell is with this Bliss girl!" Gab cornered the kid in the lab the moment Professor Utonium left the house. Ken squirmed to get away, but Gab was way stronger than him.

"Well, I can't tell you even if I wanted to, Gab! If I break my oath of silence, Momoko will definitely tickle me to death!"

"Then get tickled!" Gab growled. Then a sudden slap from behind caught Gab's attention. Gab spun to see Kaarii. Kaarii dragged the boy from Ken and no doubt will be lecturing him soon.

**/Review for Plan B/ made by Kaarii**

I hate the plan name, Gab. And I hate the way you did it. Find a better way to do things, sheesh! And we didn't even get any new info! Guh…

_That was your fault. ~Gab_

**/Plan C: Catch some Classmates Chatting/ **carried out by Kaarii.

Kaarii decided to spend her break time with some of her classmates rather than Momoko and the others. She spent most of the time veering the conversation to things that might get them to talk about Bliss.

**/Review for Plan C/ made by Kaarii**

I discovered a few things… Bliss never did sports. Bliss never cared about fashion. She disliked anime. She likes rabbits. And that's pretty much it. Nothing about the past about Bliss and only her personality traits. A failure again huh… This is harder than I thought.

**/Plan D: Deceive Teacher into Delivering Details/ **carried out by Kaarii

"No." Ms. Keine shook her head. "No. Kaarii. I won't tell you and I don't think I'll ever tell you."

Kaarii blinked. She had said nothing except ask whether she could ask some questions.

"Why?"

"Sorry, Kaarii, but if you're gonna go ask about Bani, I'm afraid you're gonna have to go to someone else. Here's a copy of the oath of silence for you to read."

Kaarii took the piece of paper that was handed to her and read:

As long as I remain and is affiliated with this class, I cannot reveal anything regarding Bani to outsiders.

Kaarii blinked. "oh dear…"

**/Review of Plan D/**

Discovered the copy of the oath of silence. All subsequent operations will now involve stealth rather than direct confrontation.

**/Plan E: Exchange Experience with Everyone/ **Carried Out by Kaarii

Plan Objectives: Get people talking about something from the past and somehow redirect to words like "Moon" "Bliss" "Lunar" "Bunny".

**/Review of Plan E/**

Didn't learn anything new. ~ Kaarii

_You're just saying that you absolutely failed. ~Gab_

Oh shut up. ~ Kaarii

**/Plan F: Force Facts From the Friggin' Dog/** Carried Out by Roberto Thumec (Thunder Boomer)

"Hey, Peach, I'll give you some of your favorite foods, so can you tell me SOMETHING about Bliss, PLEASE~?" Roberto begged the robotic dog. Peach just stared at Roberto as though he was delusional.

"No."

"But, Kaarii will put a Death Penalty all over me if I don't get any new info! I haven't done anything yet apparently and she wants me to help…" Peach blinked a few seconds, and then answered:

"No."

"Come on!" Roberto practically sobbed. "I wanna know!" Peach sighed.

"No means no. Roberto, if I tell you the secret, I will not just get a death penalty, I'll also get TORTURED before it's carried out. I'm under oath!" To that he produced a copy of the Oath of Silence. Except it says:

As long as I live, I solemnly swear that I will not reveal anything regarding Bani or Lunar Bliss to outsiders.

Right below this letter was a small circular print, presumably Peach's Signature. Roberto blinked and looked at the letter. He eyed it with a glint in his eyes and Peach knew immediately what Roberto was thinking.

"No. Robby. Even if you tear this apart, I signed two copies. The other one is hidden with the trio." Roberto sighed.

"Just tell me one TEENSY fact." Roberto pleaded. Roberto practically knelt right in front of the dog. Peach finally sighed in defeat. No one with a heart can actually turn their back on this show, not even a robotic one.

"Ok, I'll tell you one thing." Peach sighed. "She held little respect for anyone, except her parents, Professor Utonium, and Momoko herself." Peach remarked. "In fact, the only reason she ever fought is because she is free and not doing anything else." Then Peach turned around and walked away.

**/Review of Plan F/**

… I hate the plan name. ~Kaarii

_Admit it. Rob got more clues in one plan than you did in all 3 Plans that you carried out. ~Gab_

_Analyze what we learned out of this already! ~Cambric_

Got it. The Oath of Silence has two variations. For the Lab, and for the Class. Apparently, the class one is a bit more lenient than the Lab one. I asked Ms. Keane, and it would appear that the Class Variation was written by her. To make it more formal sounding, apparently. But… If I reread the Class Variation, I can see a hidden loophole. But… I'll keep the loophole as a back-up. I don't like the idea by much.

Another thing we learned is that there was little reason for the class to even LIKE Bani. Why is Bani so memorable to them? What made her special? What made Bani so important that everyone somehow ended up liking her? Why was it so important that they keep her a secret?

**/All Subsequent Plans Ended in Failure/**

Kaarii sighed, as she lay on her bed. She looked at her notes. They were all rather messed up. She had written it in mindmap form. It was easier to jumble every note that she could find in a mindmap. New info? Just make a new line. However, with all the odd information going around, she can't link which is which? She didn't have enough info. She needed more. She looked across the bed to her study desk. On it was a folder holding information on Bani. But that folder just brought more questions to her mind. Just why is she so strong in everyone's hearts? I mean, she is just the byproduct of excess Kennaium. Isn't she just a spirit? Why is everyone so affected by her?

Kaarii sighed. There was ony one solution left. Her last plan. Her last strategy. The loophole that Keane-sensei left for outsiders. She cursed her fate. She now has to face the most annoying person that she could possibly find on the face of the earth, except maybe Bosco. "… Looks like I'll have to go visit Shirogane Himeko…"

**Chapter End**

True it's short. But I barely had time to my stories lately. Read on and Review~


	22. Memory 22: Meeting

**Blissful Memories**

Disclaimer is in Previous Pages.

**Memory 22: Meeting**

**(Nov. 29, 2035, Saturday)**

Luke and Amy walked on the streets of New Tokyo City as they headed for Kaarii's house. It wasn't that far, and they were sure they could get there eventually.

"I wonder what Kaarii wants to talk to us about?" Amy asked her brother. Luke simply sighed.

"I bet it has something to do with the Bliss Operation." Luke said. "I'm glad that they had finally run out of plans to do."

Amy giggled. "Yet when you heard that we ran out of plans to do, you looked somewhat disappointed." Luke's eyes glared at his sister. But it didn't have the same effect like most people, because Amy didn't even falter. "You were probably sad that you don't have an excuse to hang out with Momoko alone." Luke's glare simply intensified. But Amy was undaunted. "But in all those times that you've been with Momoko, you didn't confess, not even once~"

"So how about you and Boomer, eh?" Luke shot back. "How is your relationship?" Amy's eyes widened. She turned to Luke and tried to glare as well. It didn't really work as well as Luke's.

"We're not a couple, Luke!" Amy said, but Luke can't help but note that Amy's face had turned into a bright shade of crimson.

"Who's not a couple?" The two whirled around when they heard that voice. Behind them were Takaaki and the former Rowdyruffs.

"Is it coincidence that we all somehow ended up here at the same time?" Luke asked the group. Takaaki nodded but Cambric shook his head.

"Nope." Cambric shook his head. "Robby here knew you two were going to come from this direction and-"

"NO!" Rob jumped on the red boy to cover his mouth. Cam struggled from Rob's grip.

"Let him go, Rob. We don't want to be late." Amy smiled. Rob nodded and let go of his brother. Cam gasped for breath.

"We have an apartment to get to." Takaaki mentioned. The group continued walking down the sidewalk, searching for Kaarii's Aparment building and they had eventually found it. The group jumped into the elevator.

"I wonder what Kaarii wants to talk to us about…" Takaaki mumbled. "I mean, didn't you guys already run out of plans? You guys can't POSSIBLY have more plans you need to report, right?"

Cam shook his head. "Don't think it's about plans. More like a meeting on what to do next." The group soon found Kaarii's apartment. Luke rang the doorbell. The group sighed, waiting patiently when suddenly, they heard Kaarii's voice screaming. The group nodded to each other, and rushed into the apartment. It was, fortunately, unlocked.

"KAARII, YOU OK?" Luke yelled as they rushed inside. But what they saw inside amused them to no end. What they found inside was Josh and Kaarii, on the floor, with Kaarii on top.

"Whoa, I never thought you had it in you, Josh." Luke grinned.

"If you two were planning on doing something like that, you shouldn't have invited us here~" Amy grinned. The Rowdyruffs looked at the scene with mixed emotions, amusement, shock, and disgust.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Josh and Kaarii yelled at the same time.

**(Earlier, Shiimasutou's Apartment)**

Josh gulped as he stood just outside Kaarii's apartment. Kaarii had called him last night to meet today. He admits it, he likes Kaarii. And Kaarii seems to like him back. They're not exactly dating, but Josh hoped that Kaarii DID like him back. This will be the first time he'll be in Kaarii's apartment. He breathed in. Soon, he found the will to press the doorbell.

**(Kaarii's Room)**

The doorbell rang. Kaarii moaned as she tried to push herself awake. It must be the newspaper guy. Kaarii sighed as she walked out of her room to answer the door. Of course, what she saw beyond the door is something that she never expected.

**(Outside the Apartment)**

The one who opened the door was a yawning Kaarii.

"What is it?" Kaarii asked, her eyes still drooping. Josh can't help but think of Kaarii as cute the way she looked right now. She looked so defenseless right now. It seemed so easy to just... Wait… NO Josh, what the hell are you thinking? Josh chastised himself. There's no way he could do that to Kaarii.

"You look cute, even in your night clothes." Josh remarked, trying to compliment her. Kaarii's eyes widened in almost an instant. Right in front of her is Josh, and she was still in her night clothes. Her face immediately reddened, and she slammed the door in a yelp. Josh blinked. Kaarii rarely ever displayed such manners.

**(Inside the Apartment)**

What was JOSH doing here? Kaarii frantically thought to herself. Not only did she allow herself to be seen in such a disorderly state by someone, it HAD to be the one person that she NEVER wants to be seen as such. Why was Josh here anyway? Kaarii thought as she racked through her brain. Oh wait, I invited the others to come last night, right? To discuss about the Bliss incident… But that wasn't scheduled until 10 right? Surely…

Kaarii took a look at the clock. She noticed that it was already 9:30. She yelped. She rarely slept that late! She rushed to her room to get some more suitable clothes. She looked at all her clothes, but for some reason, she had winded up in a panic. Some of her clothes had ended up on the bed, being referred to as rejects. She never usually cares what she wears INSIDE her house, but this time, she had about the same fashion urges she gets when she has to go out. Soon she had found some clothes that she feels comfortable with. Then she suddenly remembers something she didn't do.

Oh... JOSH IS STILL OUTSIDE! Kaarii frantically ran out her bedroom door. She will have to take care of her clothes later. The one thought that went through her head as she scrambled for the door is: I hope he isn't mad…

**(Outside)**

Fortunately for Kaarii, Josh was still there. And he didn't even look the slightest annoyed. Josh had patiently waited for about TEN minutes, Kaarii noted. WHY did I end up waking up late TODAY of all times? Kaarii asked herself.

Josh looked at the girl with some form of confusion in his face. He could see that Kaarii was still red in the face, but Josh didn't mind. Kaarii had obviously just woken up.

Kaarii nudged for Josh to enter the room. Josh nodded. He walked into the room, taking off his shoes at the front porch. He looked around the house. Kaarii somewhat ended up blushing again at the prospect of Josh studying her home. True, she only had just moved in a few months ago, but it was still her home. Kaarii closed the door.

"You got a bigger apartment than mine." Josh finally broke the silence. Kaarii looked at the boy when he said it. Josh grinned back at Kaarii in an effort to get rid of the tense mood between the two of them. "I mean, I probably could practice paddleball with my gigantic one right here, and I probably won't hit the ceiling and walls." Kaarii laughed.

"But you'll definitely end up breaking something." Kaarii pointed out.

"True!" Josh grinned.

Josh walked towards the living room and sat down. Kaarii walked to the kitchen, which was just nearby and not necessarily hidden from view. Kaarii looked around for something to eat and found some cereals. She soon started eating. Kaarii continued eating, but she stopped when she took one glance at Josh who was now watching her as though he was watching an interesting show on TV.

"Don't look at me like that." Kaarii told the boy.

"But it's so fun…" Josh complained. Kaarii blushed. She just continued eating, not minding as Josh continued observing her, when the doorbell suddenly rang. Kaarii stood up from her seat and rushed for the door. But she didn't notice that Josh had also stood up to get the door. The two crashed into each other. Kaarii allowed a bit of a scream escape her lips as she fell onto the ground, but Josh's quick reflexes ended up grabbing Kaarii and they somehow winded up on the floor, with Kaarii on top of Josh. At the same time, they heard the door open.

"KAARII, YOU OK!" A voice rang out as there were a number of footsteps trudging across the room. The group entered the house and gasped to see Josh and Kaarii in their rather unfortunate predicament.

**(Sometime Later)**

"Aw, I missed something THAT fun?" Kuriko complained as Amy tells her of the earlier event, much to Kaarii and Josh's eternal embarrassment. It took a while for Kuriko to escape Momoko's sights and rush towards the address of Kaarii's home.

"Can't win them all, I guess." Kuriko shrugged. "But I had some fun earlier too, so it's fine~"

"Hm, what kind of fun?" Cambric asked. Luke felt a foreboding sense of danger for some reason.

"Oh, I can't tell you that." Kuriko smirked. "But all I'll tell you is it involves: A sleeping Momoko, a rather long pillow, some tape, and a big photograph of Luke's face~" Everyone but Luke laughed.

"… What?" Luke said, his eyes blinking like there's no tomorrow. "What about this big photograph of my face."

"At any rate, what are we supposed to be talking about, Kaarii?" Kuriko changed the subject. It seemed to Luke that "Ignore Luke" was now a sport among the Powerpuffs.

Kaarii looked at the group, though there was still some red on her face, but she had calmed down considerably otherwise.

"You see, regarding our recent failures, most of them were due to the oath of silence." Kaarii sighed. "However, I discovered a loophole for the oath of silence, at least the class version." Now everyone seems interested. "The exact words was, as long as I'm in and is affiliated with this class, I will not reveal to outsiders the secret of Bani. Thus, the point is, as long as someone is both in, and is affiliated, can't reveal the secret."

"But there must have been a transfer student, right?" Luke smiled. "Someone who left the class. If we track down the one who left the class, then there is a chance that she is our lead."

"That is Shirogane Himeko." Kaarii said in confirmation.

"Great!" Cam sighed. "Where is she?"

"Now that's the difficult part…" Kaarii stood up. "She is all the way in France."

"That's not exactly difficult." Gab said. "All we need to do is fly across. We Powerpuffs actually are allowed to fly to other countries, if necessary, you know. Our very persona is our passports."

"True." Luke nodded. "But we can't revert there, or we'll get a bit of a ruckus 'cause some of us doesn't have a passport."

"And even if we do have passports," Amy added, "Won't our passport show that we should be in Japan, right about now?"

"Probably." Josh nodded.

"So we DON'T revert." Rob sighed. "But, whatever crime that goes on in France might link us…"

"That's why we'll have to hide." Kaarii sighed. "We shouldn't be spotted."

"I think so too." Amy agreed.

"But how do we go from Japan to France, without the others noticing?" Gab asked. "The three are HARDLY the most inattentive people in the world, you know. And France is WHAT? 1000 km away?"

"More than." Amy said. "Even if we fly at the fastest possible speed, it would take us nearly five hours."

"Didn't the Powepuff Z once flew in a gigantic robot and sped across the world in 10 seconds or so?" Josh asked.

"Gigantic Robot is currently in the repair shop." Amy said.

"So WHAT is the plan to escape the country, get to France, and back without the others noticing?" Gab asked impatiently.

"That's our new mission. We need to find a perfect reason to be excused for a few days." Kaarii stood up.

"Hey Kaarii, where's the bathroom?" Josh sighed, asking.

"First door on the left." Kaarii sighed. Josh nodded and walked off to the direction.

"… Wait a minute… It was first door on the RIGHT!" Kaarii gasped. The others were a bit surprised as she suddenly stood up. "First door on the left is MY room!" Kaarii ran after Josh. The others simply blinked.

"Should we follow them?" Cam asked.

The collective answer was: "No~!"

**(Kaarii's Room)**

"… This isn't the bathroom…" Josh blinked as he looked around the room. Looking around he found plenty of clothes sprawled across her bed. Just behind Josh, the door suddenly opened. Josh spun around to see Kaarii, red obviously overtaking her face.

"Out." Josh blinked at what Kaarii just said.

"I said OUT!" Kaarii pulled the boy outside the door, but somehow she ended up tripping once more and found herself crushed under the weight of Josh. In almost the same position as earlier. Josh blinked a bit before everything fully registered in his head. Josh looked at Kaarii's face, which was looking back at him. Josh suddenly felt something push his head down as his lips ended up kissing Kaarii's. Kaarii's eyes widened as she felt the kiss. Then suddenly, a camera flash alerted them that someone had just taken a picture. In an instant, Josh pushed away whatever was pushing him down in surprise. Looking around, Josh saw Gab, moving backwards. He also saw Kuriko hiding her cellphone. Kaarii stood up, her right hand on her lips. The group laughed and ran for it.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds for a bit more time." Gab grinned as the others ran for the door. "And if you suddenly decide to hunt us down, there may be a certain picture ending up in everyone's possession~" Josh stood up, defiant and eager to chase, but Kaarii stopped him.

"… Take responsibility…" Kaarii mumbled to Josh's ear. Josh looked back at the girl and sighed.

"So-" Josh started to apologize but he was cut off when Kaarii suddenly pulled the boy and kissed him. The two stayed like that for at least a minute. Soon they pulled apart.

"… Would you be my girlfriend?" Josh asked.

"… Ok." Kaarii smiled back. Maybe it was time for her to move on. Daikonou was in prison, and Josh is nothing like him. Maybe she'll give love a shot again. Hopefully, things would be even better this time.

**Chapter End**

LW:… HOW did I end up making a love chapter?

Momoko: (speechless)

Miyako: Wow, just wow.

Kaoru: Wasn't this chapter just about Kaarii telling them of their plan?

LW: Decided to make it longer, but I honest to goodness don't know how it ended up like this… I forgot to put a data report last chapter so I'll put it here:

Name: Peach

Age: 5 years since he was made

Weapon: Bone Nunchucks

Attacks:  
N/A

LW: Next Chapter! It's nearing Christmas and the group is just about preparing for the season~ **Memory 23: Himeko Shirogane **The group goes to FRANCE~

Momoko: Huh? I thought this was a Christmas Chapter?


	23. Memory 23: Shirogane Himeko

**Blissful Memories**

I do not own:

Kaarii Shiimasutou: cakedecorator

Amy Armstrong: The Cat Whispurrer (Personality-wise), Bleedman (Origin-wise), Josh/Super Deviation (Powers-wise), and j8d (Appearance-wise)

Luke Armstrong: The Cat Whispurrer

Josh Jones: Super Bash's OC

Lunar Bliss: Mine. No stealing~

**Memory 23: Himeko Shirogane**

**(December 21, 2035, Friday)**

The Laboratory, standing atop a hill nearby, is well known for being the base of the Powepuff Z. Here the group receives help whenever it is necessary. But right now, it is filled with voices that afternoon, which wasn't THAT surprising considering. The Laboratory was the only place in town that has yet to be decorated to any extent, due to the people living in that place keeping busy and almost forgetting the holiday until:

"It's almost Christmas!" Momoko said excitedly as the group of twelve Powerpuff Z sat in the living room. Ken and Peach as well joined the group due to Professor Utonium saying that he won't need their help.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Cam told her rather sarcastically. "It's no wonder you're the main leader." Momoko just shot a glare in Cam's direction. Even though the two are on the same side, somehow, Cam still remained antagonistic to the girl. They had been rivals for more than three years after all, and you can't just get rid of THAT so easily.

"So what's the plan?" Kaarii asked, calmly. Though inside, she is anything BUT calm. She felt frantic inside and almost crazy inside her head, but decided to keep the façade of calm. This was due to a certain incident in the past. One that announced to the whole group that she and Josh is already a couple.

**(For the sake of keeping this chapter less confusing than necessary, said incident will not be elaborated upon)**

"Do any of you guys have plans for Christmas?" Momoko asked them, avoiding Kaarii's question.

"Like what plans?" Cam asked bored. He regretted asking that now when he saw Momoko's eerie smile.

"You know, like dates~" That caused a few of them to almost collapse.

However among them, Miyako raised her hand.

"Yup, Taka-chan said he has some plans for me during that day." Miyako smiled. Takaaki turned away as though the looks he would get from the others would melt him.

Josh then sighed and nodded. "... I… asked Kaarii to go out on that day too. But only in the daytime. Maybe we could have our Christmas party at the evening, or the day before?" Kaarii looked at Josh and then at Momoko. She slowly nodded.

Momoko grinned, almost wistfully, "Both you and Miyako have boyfriends now. I don't have one yet~" That made Takaaki, Miyako, and Josh go beet red, but not Kaarii. She had something else to say about that.

"You would have one if a certain person would just grew a spine already." Kaarii grinned and winked at Luke knowingly. Luke gulped and looked away. Amy laughed. Momoko raised her eyebrow, but she didn't think too much about it. She turned back to Miyako, as the two started chattering about party decorations. The two soon ended up dragging Kaoru into conversation as well, leaving the other nine to talk among themselves.

"We need to think of SOME reason to go to France…" Kaarii mumbled to the other eight. They nodded.

"What can we do?" Josh asked, somewhat worried, "With Christmas going on, we'll probably need to help with decorating."

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Hey, Kaarii, is it ok if we leave you guys out of decorating and stuff?" This sentence felt like a gift from heaven when they left Momoko's lips. The group looked back.

"It's your first Christmas here." Momoko continued. "So we want to make it most memorable for you guys."

"You guys better not show up at the lab for a couple of days." Kaoru said casually. "'Cause with all the plans Momoko's got, we'll probably end up decorating the whole lab."

"We'll turn the whole place into a Christmas Palace~" Miyako grinned. "So don't decide to go and show up."

"Hey Luke, can the Rowdys stay with you two for today and the next?" Momoko asked. "We want them to stay outta sight as well." The group looked at each other. This was their chance. And they're taking it.

"I don't mind." Luke nodded. "As long as the three stays away from Amy's Room as much as possible." Luke then glared at Roberto, "Especially you." Roberto looked away, whistling.

"Great!" Momoko grinned. "So see ya… on Monday evening! It's Christmas Eve then, so you guys better be wearing some Christmassy clothes." The original trio got up and shoved the nine new members straight out of the lab. Closing the door behind them, they could see the familiar light of transformation through the glass windows and soon, the Original Powerpuff Girls Z

"Here's our chance!" Kaarii said as they started walking down the path to the main road.

"Yeah." Cam nodded. "They don't expect to see us till Monday Evening."

"So we can go to France, come back, and they'll never know where we got the info from!" Amy nodded.

"We leave tomorrow morning at... eight." Kaarii said. "Get a good night's rest." Kaarii then ran for her own home.

"Yeah, bye!" Josh called. Kaarii spun around to wave goodbye and soon was out of sight. Josh nodded and ran for home as well. Takaaki sighed as he casually walked for home, in no rush at all.

Luke spun around to the Rowdyruffs. He gestured to the direction of their apartment. The three wordlessly nodded and walked alongside the Armstrong Siblings.

**(That Night, Kaarii's Room)**

Kaarii busily sketched out what she had learned about Bani on to a sheet of paper. She should have started doing this months ago, but she had been slightly bothered recently. At any rate, she wrote furiously, occasionally stopping to read a text message she had just received.

The finished product came out like this:

* * *

Bani (Lunar Bliss)

1. Relations

-.-.-.-1.1 Original Trio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1.1.1 Momoko: Strong enough that she would feel the repercusions now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1.1.2 Miyako: She seems wistful whenever we talk about her

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1.1.3 Kaoru: Makes passing references to her

-.-.-.-1.2 Laboratory Staff

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1.2.1 Ken: ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1.2.2 Professor: Like a mentor to her

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1.2.3 Peach: Ignored him

-.-.-.-1.3 Notable members of class

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1.3.1 Sakamoto: Reprimanded by Bani

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1.3.2 Himeko: Put her in her place

-.-.-.-1.4 Others: Relatively on good terms

-.-.-.-1.5 Brick: Had a strong enough impact in his life

2. Personality

-.-.-.-2.1 Serious

-.-.-.-2.2 Studious

-.-.-.-2.3 Calm

-.-.-.-2.4 Liked Rabbits

-.-.-.-2.5 Hated Hospitals

-.-.-.-2.6 Didn't like the idea of being a PPGZ

-.-.-.-2.7 Has similarities to the moon

3. Appearance

-.-.-.-3.1 Brown Hair

-.-.-.-3.2 Face like Momoko's

-.-.-.-3.3 The Purple Powerpuff

-.-.-.-3.4 Purple Eyes

4. Unusual Events

-.-.-.-4.1 Brick claimed to have been reformed by her.

-.-.-.-4.2 Brick saw her in the schoolyard

-.-.-.-4.3 She said she was giving Momoko help in some form

-.-.-.-4.4 She called Brick the last that she could send to Momoko as a token of help

5. Life

-.-.-.-5.1 Mojo attacked the school in a similar fashion to my first battle

-.-.-.-5.2 She was born from Excess Kennaium from Hyper Blossom.

-.-.-.-5.3 She had fallen to darkness, once

6. Questions

-.-.-.-6.1 Why does she have such a strong impact on people? She barely interacted with them.

-.-.-.-6.2 How did Brick meet her in the schoolyard?

-.-.-.-6.3 What was the help she was giving to Momoko?

-.-.-.-6.4 Why is she even HELPING Momoko?

-.-.-.-6.5 Just what is she to Momoko and the others?

* * *

Kaarii sighed, as she finished her work. Kaarii double checked the chart, deciding whether she's done with it or not. Kaarii wondered if she had forgotten some things, but immediately dismissed that thought.

"I guess that's all I could do for now." Kaarii sighed, looking at the alarm clock nearby. It was already ten in the evening. Kaarii put the outline inside the Bani folder and stumbled onto her bed, exhausted.

**(Josh's Room)**

Josh tossed and turned on his bed. He really didn't know what else he could do. On the table next to him laid his cellphone. Josh grumbled, trying to see if he could get something to do. Josh sighed, looking at the clock. It was ten.

"Fine if you want me to sleep so bad, than try making me." Josh grumbled, pulling up the blanket to cover him.

**(Luke's Apartment)**

Unlike the other two rooms, Luke's apartment bustled with noise.

"Why the hell should I sleep on the couch!" Cam glared at the Black Powerpuff.

"Hey you got it good. I sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag!" Gab complained.

"Why does Roberto get to sleep in your room!" The two yelled in unison. Luke glared at them, immediately cowing the two into submission. It's funny what a pair of jet black eyes could do when it's glaring.

"Ok, you guys, just get into position. It's already 9. If you guys complain one more time, you're sleeping in the hallway." The two nodded, trying to keep away from the glaring eyes. Luke then calmed down, satisfied that it worked. He then marched off when a sudden shriek was heard from the direction of the bathroom. Luke snarled and ran towards in that direction as Roberto retreated.

"Boomy, you're gonna regret doing that." Luke grinned. "You're so gonna enjoy tonight, 'cause you're sleeping in my room." Roberto gulped, knowing that he WON'T be enjoying this night. Amy immediately exited the bathroom, wearing her pajamas and a towel just beneath her hair. She glared at Roberto and rushed towards her room. Roberto sighed. He heard of what the Armstrong Siblings did to Fuzzy a while back.

**(The next day)**

"Guh, everywhere we go we get someone pointing in our direction. Why can't France be on the other side of the ocean?" asked Brick as the group flew above yet another village. Bridgette nodded, wincing at the attention the people were giving them.

"Because America is in that direction?" Amy answered.

"Rhetorical." Brick had said in reply.

"At least we don't have to go through the typhoon-overloaded Pacific Ocean." Boomer said.

"We could try flying above the clouds if you guys really want to not get spotted." Luke offered.

"Too cold." Everyone had replied. Luke laughed.

"So are you done reading that, Brick?" Bridgette asked the boy. In Brick's hands was the Bani file, which he was reading very, very thoroughly.

"Not quite." Brick replied, as he continued reading. Everyone sighed as Brick barely dodged a mountain peak. Well, at least they'll be in Europe soon.

**(France)**

"Monsieur Shirogane." A butler walked into his master's room. Mr. Shirogane immediately looked up from his work and raised a questioning eyebrow in the butler's direction.

"What is it, Albastian?"

"The Powerpuff Z is requesting the presence of Mademoiselle Himeko. Should I let them in?" Shirogane's eyes flared.

"NO!"Shirogane yelled, vehemently opposed to the prospect. "They are the ones who sullied our names back in Japan!"

"Technically, that's you being over the top hysterical, dear." A woman's voice said as Mrs. Shirogane entered the room. "And anyway, these Powerpuff Z are not the same ones that offended you."

"My dear, I will NOT allow ANY Powerpuffs to get near my child again! Whether they are the new ones or the original ones, it doesn't matter! They are NOT entering the manor!" Mr. Shirogane yelled.

"Oh dear me," Mrs. Shirogane sighed. "But I already allowed them in, I'm afraid, and it really won't do our reputation any good to kick them out." Mrs. Shirogane smiled, triumphantly. Mr. Shirogane's face blanched. The Powerpuff Z is already inside his own home, but he can't do a thing about it because they are now guests of his wife… And kicking out guests would be in bad form.

"These new Powerpuffs better not 'cause any trouble." Mr. Shirogane grumbled, looking upon his paper again. "If those Powerpuffs are guests of yours, then you better attend to them, though."

"I'm sure Miko will make sure they're entertained." Mrs. Shirogane laughed.

**(Living Room of the Manor)**

"I always knew that the Shirogane was rich," Bridgette mumbled, "But I'm very overwhelmed right now…"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." A voice came from the doors to their right. They turned to see Himeko enter the room, but it wasn't her that spoke. It was the other one that walked into the room as well, a beautiful teenager that had brown hair, and is wearing a purple dress. In the same manner as everyone in their family, her eyes had pentagram on the iris. This must be…

"You're Shirogane Miko, right!" Bridgette gasped. "You're the most famous teenage prodigy in almost the entire world. Even in the US, you're very well known!" Bridgette immediately scrambled to find some paper nearby, only to see that Miko was already writing in her notepad. Miko tore the page off and gave it to her.

"Here you go! I'm honored that a Powerpuff Z would look at me so highly." Miko bowed. "You are Bridgette, correct?"

"Why yes!" Bridgette smiled. Miko nodded, then looking over the others.

Her eyes fell on Luke's alterego. "You must be Blade." All she received was a nod, but a trained man could see that he didn't trust her. Miko herself can read body language so she immediately drew back from the boy, as his jet black eyes pierced her soul. Miko changed targets, looking onto the White Powerpuff.

"And you are Bell, am I right?" Miko asked, and was satisfied to see the girl nod.

Brick was starting to get impatient. "And while we're at it, I'm Brick, and these guys are Boomer, Butch, Bash, Baron, and Bullet." Pointing at each member as he says their respective names. Then he turned back to them. "And we came here because we need to talk to Himeko about something. And I want to talk with her NOW!" Brick growled. Bridgette snarled and hit him upside the head with the back of her katana.

"You idiot." Bridgette hissed. "We were supposed to ease the topic in, and you ruined everything."

"I can't help it! This is a f*cking slow introduction!"

"Oh dear me, I am terribly sorry in that case." Miko bowed. "But, I can't just let you talk to Himeko. I mean, it's a rare occasion that the Powerpuff Z would come here, minus of course, the original trio."

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?" Butch demanded.

"I want a contest!" Miko replied, pulling out her transformer. "I want to see if my new and improved Shirogane Z transformer is working correctly. This one, after all, removed the time limit that was in the previous version."

"So you want to see if you can stand up to the REAL Powerpuff Z?" Boomer asked, with a lopsided grin plastered over his face. "There's no way that could be the case. I challenge you to a race!"

"Very well!" Miko immediately transformed into Shirogane Z. "Is this much to your liking?"

"Boomer, wouldn't Bullet be a better bet for a race?" Butch asked. "I mean she's the roller skater."

"I'll prove to this amateur we don't need that kind of advantage. All of us will take her on with a different contest and if we win 5 times, we get to talk to Himeko!" Boomer recklessly replied.

"Sounds like a fair duel." Miko grinned. "Alright, since you proposed the game, I get to propose the conditions. Like you said, win 5 times; you get to talk to Himeko. Lose 5 times; you don't get to talk at all." Then she paused, thinking of something. Then she smiled once more. "Also, if I win our contest, I get to make you jump hoops for me. As in, you will reveal to me the source of your powers, OR you will allow me to experiment on you." The nine gulped, starting to fear the lavender not!Powerpuff. Even Bridgette cowered slightly.

"Deal!" Boomer suddenly yelled, "'cause I'm not gonna lose!" Boomer than spun around and prepared himself to fly at his fastest speed.

"We're not racing in here, I'm afraid." Miko looked at Boomer as though he was the stupidest person on earth. "We're going into the garden. There's plenty of space there." The group then exited into the vast garden behind the Shirogane Estate.

"I swear… THAT'S a GARDEN!" Bash yelled. The wide expanse of the flower field overwhelmed him. On the left of the flower field was a bunch of fruit trees. On the right was a vegetable garden. "It looks more like a farm!"

"We're racing from that tree and back." Miko told Boomer. Boomer then saw a big tree far in the back of the flower field.

"Then, Bullet, can you handle being referee?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah!" Bullet nodded vigorously. "Bell, grab this rope and I'll grab the other. The first one to get the rope wins." The two nodded. Brick then picked up his straw and fired the signal to start. The two then blitzed across the flower field, towards the tree. But it was soon obvious that Boomer could not contend with the not!Powerpuff who easily took the lead. She was soon back and grabbed the rope from the two's hands.

"1 – 0." Miko said, haughtily waving the rope for a VERY red Boomer to see.

"Oh dear…" Bell gulped. "This is NOT good…"

**Chapter End**

Name: Kaarii Shiimasutou/ Feminine Bridgette

Age: 14

Weapon: Twin Katana

Attacks:  
A Blade's Promise  
Blader's Dance  
Brother/Sister Dual Blade Cut  
Katana Ambush  
Katana Soul  
Sword Slash Cyclone  
Katanas of Fury  
Gladius Deus/ Katana no Megami

LW: I'm sorry for not updating in a VERY long time. College issues, really. I had fun typing this story out though. Up Next: **Memory 24: The Girl in Purple**

Momoko: Eh! Gladius Deus? Blader's Dance? Katana Soul? I'm sure Cakedecorator didn't tell you those.

LW: I made it up. Needed to add Close Range attacks for both Luke and Kaarii. I mean, most of the attacks their respective authors gave me are Long Ranged. Scratch that, ALL of the attacks they gave me are Long Range.

Miyako: Except Tornado Blade for Luke.

LW: Those two are my sword wielders, and what kind of sword wielder only has one to two close range attacks?

Kaoru: They DO use close range attacks in their respective author's stories.

LW: Unnamed attacks, which involves the art of slashing like all other swords. These are PPZ swords, meant to be different. And anyway, those two are the only ones with real weapons. Real weapons equal real danger. Anyway, please Review~

Review = {x| x =/= Flames}

All three: Math geek.

LW: Am not!


	24. Memory 24: The Girl in Purple

**Blissful Memories**

I do not own:

Kaarii Shiimasutou because she belongs to cakedecorator

Amy Armstrong because she belongs to The Cat Whispurrer (Personality-wise), Bleedman (Origin-wise), Josh/Super Deviation (Powers-wise), and j8d (Appearance-wise)

Luke Armstrong because he belongs to The Cat Whispurrer

Josh Jones because he's Super Bash's OC

PPGZ: CN owns this.

And all references that were made in this chapter are obviously there just for fun.

However: I DO own Lunar Bliss. No stealing~

**Memory 24: The Girl in Purple**

**(December 22, 2035, Saturday, France)**

"1-0." Miko said smugly, dangling the rope in front of the tired Boomer.

"Grr… Bullet! Challenge her to a race and show no mercy!" Boomer yelled at the top of his lungs. Miko wagged her finger at that.

"Uh-uh-uh. You can't choose the same challenge in a row. That would be no good. You should've let Bullet race me instead. A lion should hunt rabbits with all its strength, after all."

"Otherwise, it'll go hungry." Bridgette muttered. "So who will you challenge next, Shirogane-san." Miko turned around and looked at the Powerpuffs.

"Hmm… You seem to be a good option. After all, you're the most senior in fighting among the group."

Bridgette nodded, and pondered on a good choice. She wanted to avoid challenging her to a sword contest, knowing Blade would be a better candidate for that.

"It's too bad that the original trio is not among you." Shirogane Miko said, with a hint of regret. "But then again, I did beat them when I first challenged them."

"They're stronger now." Brick said off-handedly. "Three years and they learned a few new tricks. You should challenge them again and see how you'll fare."

"I just might do that." Miko nodded. "So what is your challenge, Bridgette-san?" Bridgette looked at the girl and nodded.

"Badminton." Miko raised her eyebrows and chuckled a bit.

"Ohoho. Badminton? You DO know that I'm one of the world's best badminton players, right?"

"It's my best option, considering that Blade is better at sword sports than I am. Badminton and surfing are the only ones I have some pride in after swords. It's too cold to surf, so badminton."

"Very well, Challenge Accepted."

**Second Challenge: Bridgette vs. Shirogane Z (Current Score: Shirogane = 1, PPZ = 0)**

Bridgette was a good Badminton player, true. And no one can say that the battle between the two players was one-sided. But Shirogane dominated the game, creating a huge point gap between them. She would always be leading by at least five points. So after two matches, Shirogane gained one more point on her end.

"You're pretty good." Miko remarked. "You could control the ball's landing location quite well.

"I'm honored to be praised by one of my idols in the game." Bridgette smiled, that although she lost, she still enjoyed the game.

"Oi, Bridgette. You weren't supposed to lose!" Butch said irritably. "It's now 2:0!"

"Sorry, but she was a bit too good for me." Bridgette replied.

"I thought you had a chance when you got that first smash in, but hey, we can't be choosers." Brick said, a bit sarcastically. Bridgette was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Oi, oi, oi. Stop bullying the girl." Bash defended the girl. "She was just having fun, that she forgot the mission. You can't blame her for that!"

"Sure, but it was her idea in the first place that we go here." Brick mumbled, still irritated at the loss.

"Why don't YOU do something about it then?" Bash answered back. Bell suddenly noticed the tension and walked toward the group.

"Umm… Fighting is no good… Please calm down…" Bell raised her hands to try and quell the two. "Umm… I'll do something, so please, stop fighting." Bell walked towards Shirogane.

"I would like to challenge you to a… board game, I guess? How about umm… Snakes and Ladders?" Amy offered. Everyone quickly said collectively:

"EH? SNAKES AND LADDERS?"

"You serious?" Brick raised his eyebrow. "How would that be a battle?"

"It's a game of luck after all." Bell replied. "This way both players would have an equal footing, regardless of skill."

"So we'll be depending on probability and luck. Interesting. We would have the same chance of winning and losing.

"That's right." Amy nodded. "So umm… do you have the board?"

"… I'll get our butler to buy one immediately." The others sweatdropped at this reply.

**(A Few Minutes Later)**

**Third Challenge: Bell vs. Shirogane Z  
Winner: Shirogane Z  
Score: Shirogane = 3, PPZ = 0**

"It's a game of luck after all." Bell sighed. "If I had won because of that, I would be surprised myself."

"It was a very intriguing game. I may just show this to my future children when I have a family." Miko laughed with glee obvious in her face. It was her first time playing the game, apparently. And now, she's addicted to it like a seven year old.

"The games of peasants are unknown to the high class." Blade chuckled quietly. "It was a pretty smart trick."

"Ch. Another useless fight." Brick grumbled. "It takes five to win this battle and we already lost three! You guys are idiots!" Bell cowered behind her nearest teammate, who happened to be Boomer.

"Hey stop it." Bridgette butted in. "You shouldn't be yelling at people like that!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk."

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" Bash glared at the boy. "You keep criticizing everyone and you haven't even done anything yet."

"What about you? Why don't you try to atone for your girlfriend's mistake?" Brick shot back.

"Maybe I will. But IF I win, and you lose the next round, I'll personally make sure you kneel down and beg for forgiveness." Bash turned around and looked at the violet-clothed girl.

**Fourth Challenge: Bash vs. Shirogane Z **

"I challenge you to a paddleball game. The one who hits the ball back the most wins." Miko nodded, but she seemed confused.

"Uhh... what's a paddleball?" Bash summoned his paddleball weapon. "It looks something like this. Do you have one?"

"Umm… we don't. So I guess we're buying." Once more, the butler purchased the item from a nearby store that sells it. After a few minutes, they were back in the game.

"I'll go first. You and Blade can count the number of times I hit it." Bash then readied himself.

Bash started bouncing the ball with his paddle. He counted out loud, "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10…"

He continued bouncing the ball all the way to 33. The ball went wayward after the last one. Even though it stopped there, it was still pretty impressive for Miko.

"Here, genius girl." Bash said idly. "You only get one shot."

"… Here goes." Miko pulled herself back. "1- ah." She failed to get the 2nd bounce.

**Winner: Bash  
Score: Shirogane=3, PPZ = 1**

"Nice comeback, Bash." Blade put his thumbs up. "Now my turn."

"Hold it. Brick should go next." Bash argued. But Blade had already gone towards Miko.

**Fifth Challenge: Blade vs Shirogane Z**

"I challenge you to Kendo." Blade smiled. "1 strike only though. Otherwise we'll take too long."

"Ok." It seemed she HAD kendo equipment nearby, and luckily, one of the kendo protectors fit Blade well enough.

"Ok, so we have a real referee and everything, but the two don't seem to be using normal stances at all." Bell said, amused. After the bow, Blade had positioned himself like how he would use his zanbato, while Miko held it in a way similar to a rapier. The referee spent about two minutes lecturing the two on a proper stance and they soon were standing, with stances similar to normal form.

"Ok… So we're supposed to yell "Men" if we hit the helmet, "Dou" if the armor, and "Kote" if the handguard, correct?" Miko asked. Blade blinked, sighed, let go of his sword just to raise his right hand to his face.

"You're way too used to fencing." Blade muttered. "It wouldn't hurt to learn sports from your own country."

"I'm legally French."

"But you were born Japanese." Blade argued. "You have Japanese blood."

"Now's not the time, Blade!" Baron yelled, "You can discuss nationality later!"

**(After 30 minutes or so)(**Lunar: I don't know enough of Kendo to judge how it works**)**

**Winner: Blade  
(**Of course. Blade had experience with a much heavier sword and Miko only has fencing as a reference**)  
Score: Shirogane = 3, PPZ = 2**

"Now it's Brick's turn." Bash said, crossly. Brick seems to be considering it, but Baron waved it off.

"Nope, I'm going." Baron grinned, pulling out a bubble straw and a bottle.

**Sixth Challenge: Baron vs. Shirogane Z**

"I challenge you to a bubble blowing showdown. The one who can do better technique in the bubbles, wins."

"… I did say anything but… This is starting to get ridiculous." Miko said as she grabbed the straw and soap mixture from Baron's hands. She blew one big bubble, but it eventually burst without even flying off. Baron simply blew a Shabon Freedom, and got the group a point.

**Winner: Baron  
Score: Shirogane = 3, PPZ = 3**

"We're tied," Boomer said in glee," and we're going to keep it up, won't we?" Miko looked flustered at the odd challenges that the group kept making her do.

"Take me seriously, dammit!" Miko finally yelled. "I didn't make this suit to be able to do those random things!"

"Now, Brick, your turn!" Bash called. "And you better not screw it up."

"No, if you wanna mess with the leader, you'll be messing with me first." Butch immediately jumped to the challenge, even though Brick didn't seem against the idea. "I'll get us that 4th point! No worries!"

**Seventh Challenge: Butch vs. Shirogane Z **

"I challenge you to a game of Basketball!" Everyone sweatdropped immediately.

"ANOTHER CRAZY CHALLENGE?!" Miko practically yelled. "Can't you give me a more suitable one?"

"Come on!" Butch yelled as well, grabbing the ball.

"Fine, challenge accepted. Hope you don't fail yourself." Miko growled. She immediately went for a three-pointer. Butch then suddenly grabbed her to keep her from shooting.

**Winner: Shirogane Z  
Score: Shirogane = 4, PPZ = 3**

"Butch, that's a foul!" Bell called. Butch immediately looked at Bell, confused. But Miko was smiling now.

"That gives me the win, right?" Miko smirked.

"According to the rules, yeah." Blade sighed as Butch was immediately a target for verbal assault by most of the team.

"I didn't know the rules, ok!" Blade immediately heard Butch yell from the gaggle of noise.

...

...

...!

"SERIOUSLY!" Bridgette called him out after a long pause, sent him flying into a wall with the back of her katana.

"Then I'll go next." A small voice piped out of the fray. "I'll even the odds."

**Eighth Challenge: Bullet vs. Shirogane Z **

"I challenge you to a quiz game!" Bullet told her. Miko internally groaned for such an odd idea. "But not just any quiz game. I challenge you on the topic of Japanese Heroes and Heroines!"

"ahwa?" Miko blinked in response. She didn't seem to get the idea.

"Rules are simple. Each of us will ask each other questions about superheroes from Japanese media, like for example, "Who is the one who popularized the "Over Nine Thousand" Meme?". The answer is Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. If the other was able to answer it, she could ask a question back. If the one being asked was unable to answer, the challenge point goes to the questioner."

"I see, so we ask each other trivia on anime shows."

"Not just anime shows." Bullet argued. "Video Games are included as well."

"Like Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yup!"

"Well then, why don't I go first?" Miko replied. "I'll first ask the questions."

"Sure, go ahead!"

"List all the Precure that is part of the main team of their respective seasons."

"Ummm… Aren't they considered "Mahou Shoujo" instead of Super Heroines? Ah anyway, Cure Black, Cure White, Shiny Luminous, Cure Bloom or Cure Bright, Cure Egret or Cure Windy, I'll skip the other two in Splash Star since they weren't even considered as members in the Precure All Stars Movie, Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua, Milky Rose, Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine, Cure Passion, Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cure Moonlight, I'll skip Cure Flower because she was not included in the Movies either, Cure Rhythm, Cure Melody, Cure Beat, Cure Muse, Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March, Cure Beauty, and I'll add as a bonus: Cure Echo."

"That was correct, I didn't even know of the ones you said you would skip." Miko mumbled.

"If it comes to anime, no one can beat me except maybe Blossom!" Bullet raised a V sign.

"… I see, that means, you plan on beating me with odd questions. Your question next."

"Ok! Cinque, Millehiore, Éclair, Gaul, Ricotta, Rebecca, Nanami, what anime show had characters that has these as their names?"

"… Ah… Umm…" Miko was understandably confused. "I think it was Dog Days… and that's considered a hero show?"

"Correct." Bullet nodded. "Cinque is called "Yuusha-sama" or "Sir Hero" throughout the show, so it's counted."

"Then I'd like to ask, what was Cloud Strife's backstory?"

"Are we really considering him a hero?" Bullet raised a question, but she nevertheless answered flawlessly.

"Alright next question, since we're pretty much considering everyone that has superpowers a hero, might as well ask this: How do you produce a Kekkai in Kekkaishi?"

"… Houi, or Lock on target… Jouzo, or create a square of energy on desired spot… Ketsu creates the barrier." Bullet looked at her face, which seemed as though it was concentrating on something.

"… It's unfair to use an earpiece, Shirogane-san." Bullet scowled. Everyone immediately shot looks at the girl, who didn't even seem slightly bothered by the accusation.

"But there were no rules against cheating." Miko replied, smirking. "Now my next question is: What anime had a superhero friend of the main character killed off at Episode 3."

"Another Magical Girl Anime?" Bullet scowled once more. "If the main characters of Mahou Shoujo animes hear this, they'll 'befriend' you to no end."

"Oh, they'll become friends with me, that's quite nice." Miko amusedly replied, not getting the reference.

"And to answer your question, it's Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I bet you don't even know how they killed off that character though." Bullet shot at her.

"No. How?" Miko asked, interested.

"Alright, she wasn't able to answer a question!" Butch pointed out, gleefully.

"That was a bet, Butch, not a question." Bullet told him. "If it was considered a question, she would've shut up and waited for the reply of the operators on her earpiece."

"Ch…" Butch grumbled.

"My thoughts exactly." Miko nodded.

"And I won't bother answering that question either, since it's my turn to question." Bullet replied. "Considering that we're starting to go into Spoiler Territory, I should end this match already."

"You act as though I won't be able to answer your question, even with the earpiece." Miko said haughtily.

Bullet smiled.

"The moment this game was made, you have already lost."

"Anime and Game Trivia are easy to search for. After all, there is nothing that is hidden from my information network." Miko replied. Bullet casually grinned, knowing the end of this battle to be near.

"Oh, really? Then, what are the twelve Powerpuff Z's Human Names?"

**Chapter End**

Name: Takaaki Ayukai/ Windy Baron

Age: 16

Weapon: Giant Pinwheel

Attacks:  
Hyper Turbulence  
Pinwheel Blader  
Projectile Speeder  
Wind Slash  
Storm Shifter

**Next: Memory 25: Final Words**

Momoko: You changed Shabon Baron into Windy Baron, huh?

Lunar: Leave it be.


	25. Memory 25: Final Words

**Blissful Memories**

I do not own:

Kaarii Shiimasutou: cakedecorator

Amy Armstrong: The Cat Whispurrer (Personality-wise), Bleedman (Origin-wise), Josh/Super Deviation (Powers-wise), and j8d (Appearance-wise)

Luke Armstrong: The Cat Whispurrer

Josh Jones: Super Bash's OC

PPGZ: CN owns this.

And all references that were made in this chapter are obviously there just for fun.

But I DO own Lunar Bliss. Mine. No stealing~

**Memory 25: Final Words**

**(December 22, 2035, Saturday, France)**

"Oh really?" Bullet smirked, "Then, what are the twelve Powerpuff Z's Human Names?" Quiet engulfed the room, as though the world stopped moving for a minute or so. Whoever Miko was speaking with in her earphones are as good as useless in this situation, as there is no computer data that registers the twelve's names. Professor Utonium made sure of that. The student volunteer data was also confidential, and could not be accessed by the French Researchers on her headpiece. This question had already ensured Bullet's victory.

"What?" Miko gasped. "Is… Is that question even allowed?"

"Of course it is. We're talking about Japanese super heroes here." Bullet replied, as though it was a clear fact. "This question was decided the moment I decided the rules. I wanted to see if you would catch on, though."

"And… You guys have human names?"

"… You're really rude, like the rest of you." Bullet muttered. "We're humans first before heroes."

"How… if that's the case, wouldn't you have already been revealed?"

"We made sure that no one on Earth was around whenever we transformed. And if there are, no one would be paying enough attention." Blade answered, dismissively.

Butch raised a thumb up to the youngest member of the PPZ, "Amazing, Bullet, that you made an unwinnable game."

"But it would've been over if she had caught on to my trick and used it against me though." Bullet replied. "If she asked the same question, I would have to refuse to answer. Thus, I would've lost."

"So there were equal chances of winning or losing anyway, huh?" Bridgette smiled.

"Of course, being fair is important! But the main idea of my challenge is how a person interprets the rules."

"So it was a comprehension challenge. How you comprehend it would change the game. Like Miko used an earpiece to give an answer."

"That's why I didn't call her a cheater, since her interpretation was correct."

"So, my answer to your question is "I don't know"." Miko sighed. She refused to give a guess, more or less due to pride. "So what is the answer?"

"You already lost." Bullet replied. "You do not have the right to ask me questions anymore." Then she turned to Brick. "Brick, you're last up. And you better win your challenge, because our identities are now on the line. She won't let us get away without knowing the answer if we lose."

"I got it." Brick replied. "So, my challenge, which will be our tie breaker, I'll give you what you want, a real battle." Brick smirked. "You better be prepared. The loser is the first to faint. And no damn earpiece."

Shirogane Z smiled, now pleased to have a real test of ability. She wanted to show them the strength of her pseudo PPZ suit, and this will give her the data she needs. Because only a few of them used their full abilities in this challenge, the data was minimal, and Brick would be the first real data she got in a while. She handed the earpiece to her butler.

"Let's go to an open field, shall we?"

**Tie Breaker: Brick vs Shirogane Z**

**(Outside)**

Brick prepared his straw, as his opponent played with her star shaped whatever that Brick never saw the point of. Bridgette knew what it was, however. It was a weapon designed to be a stronger copy of the original trio's weapons, but it obviously doesn't have the new skills the group developed. Kind of like how Mewtwo and Mew are considered different Pokémon.

"Ready?" Brick asked, pointing the straw at the girl. "Blade will be the referee from my side." Blade only nodded. They agreed on two referees, one from both sides. If one calls the other out, the other needs to confirm. Since this is an all-out battle, they're only needed when one of them faints anyway.

"I'll have my butler be a referee on my side." Miko replied. The two stood a good 10 meters away from each other. From their stances, Bridgette could tell that Brick intended to move backwards to a decent range for his shots. But Miko was positioned to move forward, and from what she has seen, Miko would close that distance in almost an instant.

Blade raised his hand, palm facing the side, in a position almost as if he would chop something with his hand. He looked over to the other side, to see that the butler had kept his hand to himself and nodded to Blade. Blade then brought his hand down in a chop motion, saying, "Battle START!" He immediately moved away from the area, with the butler mimicking his movement backwards. Blade watched every miniscule movement.

As expected by Bridgette, Brick suddenly moved backwards, spamming laser shots towards Miko. Miko also had rushed forward, her weapon in hammer-copy form. She hit away the laser shots and closed the distance between them. With a single strike, she sent Brick flying away with the hammer. But Brick, in midair, didn't give up and sent multiple laser shots hurtling towards the girl. Miko then turned her weapon into the yoyo copy and threw it towards the lasers. Blade decided that he would just do something a bit more productive than just watch. He looked around and saw the butler keenly watching the scene. He decided to talk.

"Hey, butler!" Blade went next to the other referee. "Since when was this copy of the suit made?"

Brick was once more slammed into the hard ground.

"It's a copy of the first suit, except it was made to be more long-lasting."

Brick growled and threw another round towards the girl.

"How long exactly?"

Miko smiled and dodged it with her superior skills. She then turned her weapon into the bubblewand-copy and threw high speed rounds at him.

"From a few minutes, the time limit was extended to something longer."

Brick intercepted most of them with his lasers, but some managed to crash into him.

"Was the powers upgraded at all?"

Miko immediately turned her weapon into the yoyocopy and hurled it into him again. The enlarged item slammed into Brick. Dirt and dust got upturned in the resultant crash.

"Unfortunately not. I heard of the electric abilities of Blossom's Yoyo, but the copy does not have the same properties."

The dust revealed Brick, holding the Yoyo back. He was damaged all over, his red jacket completely tattered. Wincing, he held his straw tightly in one hand and threw the yoyo-copy back to its owner. 

"Why?"

"The main reason for the short time was because of the amount of energy the item consumes. Adding more abilities to the item was difficult to begin with. We decided to just update it after we succeeded in improving the energy consumption."

Shirogane Z caught it and turned it into its hammer form. She was however pelted by lasers almost immediately. Some grazed her, but many struck her on her body. Her weapon was released in that instant. Brick took that opportunity to throw a few laser rounds again.

"So this is basically an information collection of our abilities?"

"Yes. And speaking of which, milady," The butler called as Miko dodged the lasers again, as she scrambled for her morph weapon. Miko turned toward the butler. Brick took the opportunity to shoot a laser onto the weapon and throw it as far away from Miko as possible.

"The analysis is complete. You may go all-out now." Blade turned toward the butler, shocked. Miko was not using her full potential?

"It is unfortunate that we weren't able to collect data from the others, but we discovered some vital information, nonetheless. The interests and skills of some of them. As well as, the existence of the human names." Miko smiled. The realization of the backfired plan made Brick stop his barrage, long enough for Miko to grab her weapon. She then flew as high as she could, till she could see the entirety of her estate's land. She made the weapon into the yoyo form and made that as big as possible. It was soon the size of an average house in America.

"**GIGABANKS SHOOT!**" Miko then threw the gigantic yoyo into Brick. Brick growled. He pulled out his straw. It was impossible to dodge with his speed. He pushed as much energy into the straw.

"I WON'T LOSE TO THIS! **SHOOT BLAST!**" Brick roared, throwing a large laser onto the falling object. It was slowed, but now he was fighting gravity. If he faltered one bit, he would lose.

Miko kept hovering where she stood, but she yelled to her butler, "Keep analyzing the data!" She remained there, watching him struggle against the weapon. This was him going all-out, she realized, so she wanted it analyzed as much as possible. Miko looked to the side of the weapon to see his struggling face. She smiled.

"Brick!" The other PPZ called, trying to rush towards him, but they were stopped by Blade.

"This is his fight." Blade muttered.

"She's a sadist." Bell crossly mentioned. Everyone agreed. Brick continued to fight against the laser. But he was soon losing power. It was starting to move faster, till soon enough he's crushed under the weight.

Soon, Bridgette couldn't take it anymore. Though she hated it the idea, Brick's life comes first. "Blade. Call our loss."

"What?!" Blade turned to the girl.

"I don't want to admit it, but no matter how you look at it, Brick is losing. He can't possibly last any longer than this."

"NO!" Brick roared from his position. "I can still do it! Don't call me out, BLADE!"

"BLADE!" Bash shouted as well. "We can afford our loss now. We can't do anything about it. But we CAN'T lose Brick!" All anger from before has dissipated. All they cared for now was Brick's safety. The other five started nodding fervently.

"Blade, call it." Baron turned away.

"Nii-san…" Bell smiled.

"You called it!" Blade growled. He then yelled. "It's our loss! Stop the fight!"

"I refuse." The butler replied. "Master Brick has not fallen yet."

"But this is beneficial to your end!" Butch rushed towards the butler and raised him into the air. "Accept our defeat."

But even when the butler dangled in the air, at the mercy of the Powerpuff, he was calm as he said, "The rules state that we can only call it if the other has fainted."

"Screw the rules!" Boomer roared. "If he dies, then that's the end of it!" Bell restrained the boy from rushing as well, as Boomer looked as though he was prepared to kill. Blade pulled Butch off the butler immediately, effectively restraining him.

"Please, for our friend." Blade looked at the butler.

"I refuse." But this was not from the butler, but from Brick.

"I haven't lost yet." Brick growled, as the weapon was only 10 meters away. "I'll definitely find out about Bliss, if it's the last thing I DO!" Brick yelled, as he tried to push it away with the laser. But he was out of strength, and if he loses it now, he'll never be able to face her again.

"Then, I suppose I can help you again."

A voice emanated from nowhere. Everyone heard it, but no one recognizes the voice. A girl's voice, similar to Momoko's but slightly calmer and cooler.

"… Bliss. Huh?" Brick grinned. Everyone jerked, as Brick named the voice. "Help me. Give me strength. I'll definitely keep my promise. We'll help Blossom. So give me strength!" Brick yelled as much as he could.

"You didn't need to yell. I could hear you quite well." Brick felt a hand hold his straw. Brick felt a wave of déjà vu as he felt a surge of energy enter his body from nowhere.

"Can you make another promise with me?"

"Ok."

"Don't be so stupid next time."

"Ahaha." Brick felt another hand hold the straw/gun. More energy filled the weapon.

"**Sunset Promise." **The two recited together. Brick's finisher, and, his strongest attack. His laser widened more, and engulfed the gigantic weapon. It was sent hurtling toward the very surprised Miko. Miko was unable to move away from the trajectory and soon her own weapon knocked her down onto the ground. At the same time, Brick tumbled down, dead tired and completely exhausted.

**Result: Draw**

**Chapter End**

Name: Miyako Gotokuji/ Rolling Bubbles

Age: 14

Weapon: Bubble Wand

Attacks:  
Balloon Catcher  
Bubble Boing  
Bubble Champagne  
Bubble Popper  
Electro Bubbles  
Shabon Freedom  
Summoner Bubbles

**Next: Memory 26: Joining the Memories**

Wow, I never realized I always made Miyako OOC… what the fudge… I need to do something about this… Alright, back to scratch and recreate their characteristics in a Character Profile. (I read through TCW's profile) But I can't just change everything again, so I'll have to keep Miyako's current character. Oh well.

As you could see, I already reached Miyako. In other words, I'm already in the original trio. I only have three characters left, which are: Buttercup, Blossom, and Bliss. That means Blissful Memories is three chapters away from completion. The main story, Blissful Dreams, will be uploaded after this whole fiasco. Like I said before, this is meant to be the 2nd story of a trilogy. The two extra chapters made me skip the 26 but oh well.

Ok, I'll define the character of EVERYONE now.

Blossom AKA Momoko changed from the usually hyper girl in the original series. She's still a hero-maniac, but she's more perceptive and calm due to experience. She's also a bit weary of the usual battles she had to fight with the monsters, especially since only Mojo had been active as of recently. She would however get angry easily over trivial things, especially when she is not feeling all that well. Overall, I guess she's in the rebellious age. She's still randomly smitten by handsome older boys, but her current affection is now focused on Blade.

Bubbles AKA Miyako is still the mild mannered girl in the original series. I guess I flanderized her ditz character a bit too much. She should still be the same, ugh, damn… I really need to fix this problem. She's a bit more cheery here, and her air-headedness is shown more often than not, mostly because she has yet to be the main character of a chapter. If you're not in focus, chances are, you get a bit OOC.

Buttercup AKA Kaoru is and should still be the same. Sports-loving, Skirt-hating. But she's somewhat used to wearing a skirt now, though she still hates them. She's somewhat like Blossom in that she is also weary of the battles. It never really entertained her to begin with, as she would have to wear a skirt when it happens.

Bridgette AKA Kaarii is the character I borrowed from cakedecorator, and obviously, she's the smartest member in their group. She's however, inexperienced in the fights, despite her research into their opponents. She has a thing against French Braids, which is a bit annoying for her, as its part of her PPZ uniform. She's good at badminton and surfing. She's like a mix of the three Powepuff Girls traits, being a jack-of-all-trades. However, she didn't have enough training with swords, even though she likes them, and most of her attacks are slash attacks and ranged hurricane combos, thus losing her capability as an effective close-range fighter.

Bash AKA Josh is the character I borrowed from Super Bash (His creator and namesake). He's an adventurer, but he is really awkward around other people outside his circle of friends. He is adept at avoiding traps, and dodging became an expertise for him. He's not as famous as most of his friends until he became part of the Lab Team. He is currently Bridgette's boyfriend, but he's still rather awkward with showing his affection to her.

Blade and Bell are characters I borrowed from The Cat Whispurrer. In this story, they are designed with the concept of "Sibling Yin-Yang" in mind.

Blade AKA Luke is designed as the leader of the male team, but his rank is lower than Blossom's, due to her being more experienced. He takes up kendo as a pastime, which is why he's capable as a swordsman. Despite this, he avoids using high level close range sword strikes, as, while he's not against killing, his current crush on Blossom, who is against it, stops him from doing so. He's known for being a cool character unless someone presses his Berserk Button, which usually involves either Blossom or Bell, being very protective of them. He's commonly found loitering around the middle school area, mostly due to having only one friend he hangs out with a lot in the high school division (Takaaki), not counting kendo club. (I KNOW I never shown that he's part of the kendo club before.)

Bell AKA Amy is part of the go-home club, having no interests other than studying. Her very pale gray eyes have caused many to ostracize her, as well as having white hair. She would have preferred to have friends outside the PPZ but they just never let up. She tries to appear upbeat, but she can never hide her insecurity over her odd features. However, she refuses to hide them, as they're the proof of who she is. She's normally cool headed and, even in anger, she could still maintain reasoning. However, she's also the easiest to break.

Baron AKA Takaaki is more or less a two shot character in the show that I threw in here. He's a bit more upbeat and cheerful, as he now is out of the hospital. He's been able to keep up with his studies, but his knowledge is average at best. He's still physically weak, out of uniform. As a PPZ, he's more capable. He's Bubbles's official love interest, so they're already pretty much dating before the story begun. He's a bit shallower in personality, as I haven't developed him more.

Bullet AKA Kuriko is the upbeat sister of Momoko. Their differences have been settled in a past chapter. They're both hardcore Anime Fanatics, especially hero animes. Bullet has a penchant for speed, always in a slight rush unless she feels like being slow for a reason or two. She's hyper and a bit of a prankster like, the Rowdyruffs. She is also a trickster. If I were to pair her with anyone, it will NOT be Brick. Ken is the better choice, and he might be the one I'll pair her with, if this was a shipping fic.

Now, I KNOW the Rowdys are the most OOC. Character Development in the shadows. They've matured a bit, and they turned into something similar to the Powerpuff Girls of Western Animation. You could say they became their avatars here.

Brick AKA Cambric (I always put in Cam) would be rather smarter than his other two members, but more competitive, prideful, and tends to be a dictator. The other two don't mind as they both see Brick as their leader. He also seems to have a slight crush on Bliss, chasing any info he can find about her. He's the only one who saw Bliss as herself when she switched bodies with Momoko. He still hates baths though. He switched usage of his straw to a gun. (As a kid, I would grab those bending straws that comes with some juice and pretend it was gun. That's really where I got the idea from) Brick lost interest in pranks when he met up with Bani.

Boomer AKA Roberto (I put in Rob) is the one least like the PPG counterpart, retaining his love for pranks. He's also impulsive and likes to show off. He hates being looked down on, no matter who or what it is. That's pretty much it for him. His crush on Amy is more or less something I added on randomly.

Butch AKA Gab is the more brutish character in the group. He's always up for challenges and is a LOT more impulsive than anyone in the group. He's a prankster to the core, and drags Boomer with him whenever he could. He is the least converted, but he also gains a crush on another PPZ member, mostly due to her strength. It's a crush and will not be official. I could change my mind later, but I'll say this now.

That's it. For now at least.


	26. Memory 26: Joining the Memories

**Blissful Memories  
**by Lunar Wave

* * *

**And a new witticism is born:  
"Nma, Tsa, Chogi!" Inohara Masato (from Little Busters!), looking back at his life**

* * *

**Memory 26: Joining the Memories**

"A draw." Neither won nor lost. But there was one thing that they could see clearly. An apparition. The girl they've been doing their hardest to find out about. For her to appear like this, was unbelievable, and somewhat cheating. What were they working so hard for again?

"So you're…" Blade walked towards the ghost-like girl. "Bliss?" The girl nods, without a change in her rather calm expression.

"Himeko doesn't seem to be around?" Bliss asks. "It would be much more convenient if she was."

"During the whole fiasco, Shirogane sent the girl back to her room. She shouldn't have known who won or lost yet."

"Oh… hell." Bliss shrugged, her voice flat all throughout. "Well, I can't really hold form for a long time outside the full moon."

"Then, what do you need?" A voice calls from behind. The PPZ turns around to find the source, Himeko. "I got a favor to repay you, after all."

"All I ever did was slap you." Bliss told her conversationally.

"Exactly." Quiet loomed for a few minutes before Himeko once more breaks it. "So what did you need? I don't have all night."

"I wanna borrow your body for a bit. Just a quick possession."

"How long is "a bit"?"

"Thirty minutes at most."

"First, let's go somewhere no one can overhear you."

"Ah, nice thinking, Himeko."

"Oy, Bliss, why are the PPZ so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I'd figure out myself, but I don't want to." Bliss replied. "Call me when you want me." And with that, Bliss disappeared.

"Is her appearing as a ghost normal?" Bell asked, worriedly. "I don't want this to become a daily experience."

"It only happened once before. And that's all the experience I need for it." Himeko sighs, as she collapses. Apparently, her legs were shaking the whole time. No one blamed her. Apart from Bash, everyone else were either shaking from various reasons, or knocked out in the case of Brick. Bash sighed, seeing as the other boys don't seem to be about to lift Brick anytime soon, so slung the boy over his shoulder.

"So… Umm… Even Blade can't handle ghosts eh?" Looks like Boomer was trying mask his fear, as they walked to somewhere, with Himeko leading the way.

"… It's more like I didn't expect to see one in my entire life at least... " Blade muttered. "And you looked close to fainting!" Blade shot back at Boomer.

Boomer cringed a bit. "Uh… That is… uh… Brick said that if he was able to prove that Purple Powerpuff exists, he'll beat us up."

Butch just looked at him. "Dude, he already beat us up for that over a month ago. Just admit that you pissed your pants when you saw a ghost!" Boomer cringed.

"Well, I'd call you hypocrite, Butch." Bullet whined as they walked. "Bell looked close to fainting as well…"

"!" Bell blinked. "Ah… eh…" She turned to Bridgette. "Bridgette can't handle ghosts as well, huh?"

"No, no, no…" Bridgette shook her head. "I… uh… yeah… I was just shocked to know that ghosts exist, that's all!"

"I'm not a ghost." Bliss's disembodied voice nearly knocked them all out. Blade was by now sweating bullets. Baron had finally fainted, pummeling face-first onto the ground. Bridgette sunk to her feet, as well as Himeko, Bell, and Bullet. Butch and Boomer were running around like loons now. Bash still nonchalantly walked as though nothing happened. And so they continued their solemn march to wherever they are headed, with two boys slung over shoulders (Brick on Boomer, Baron on Blade). Baron better be grateful they didn't tell Bubbles to come with them.

"Bash…" Bridgette turned to him. "How can you keep up the face?"

"Because ruins are a lot scarier than a ghost." No one can argue with that. Not one at all.

**(Bathroom)**

They soon arrived at the location, none really paying much attention anymore. The natural endpoint was:

"… Huh? Why the hell is it the bathroom?" Bash asked.

"Is this really just for taking baths?" Butch gagged. The size of the room was at least 15 meters wide, at least 20 meters long, and about 9 meters high.

"This is more like a swimming pool." Boomer agreed almost too easily, as he stared at the gigantic bath. There was no water as of the moment, but Boomer and Butch shuddered at the idea that this was for the sake of taking a bath.

"Too luxurious." Bell nodded. "And impractical for any other reason other than to swim."

"This is like a public bathhouse, except it's not public at all." Bullet remarked.

"Hey, this is just fine for a noble of such high esteem!" Himeko answered back. "And anyway, there are no video cameras of bathrooms, as per common sense." They were about to argue against that when:

"Ugh… so noisy…" Brick mumbled, as he woke. As he tried moving, he immediately felt pain all over his body. "AGH!" Bash put the boy down on a nearby stool.

"Don't move too much." Bullet sighed.

"I'll handle it." Blade told her, "Okay, how does this work again… _Healing Hand!_" Blade called as he raised a glowing hand towards Brick. Baron seems to be waking as well.

"I always wondered…" Himeko blinked. "Why is it that it's Blade that has healing?"

"Blade has some of the most imbalanced abilities ever. Healing, Close Range, Long Range, Defense…" Brick remarked.

Bullet grinned, "He should be nerfed."

"Then, Bridgette needs a nerf too." Boomer mentioned. "She got Close Range, Long Range, and an effing Barrage attack!"

"… You guys are too powerful…" Himeko laughed a bit. "My sis has her work cut out for her if she wants to upstage the new Powerpuff Z."

"Speaking of which, isn't Bliss supposed to go possess you or something?" Bridgette shuddered. "Get it over with then!"

"First of all, don't you have questions for me?" Himeko asked, affronted, "You came to this place for me, not Bani."

Blade spoke up instead, "The match against your sister ended in a draw. Thus, we have no right to question you at all."

"Then, I'll give you the right." Himeko snarled. "That damn Bani had been bugging me ever since I left Japan!" The others looked at her and nodded.

"Very well… My first question, " Bridgette coughed, "Why do you have such a strong liking for Bani? I mean, she barely interacted with you, right?"

Himeko furrowed her brow at this. "Straight to the point, aren't you? Then let me tell you something. What was Momoko before Bani took over?" She let this sink in to them. "She was not as popular as everyone in the lab girls, that's true, but she was just as famous, Bridgette."

"Huh? That's not what everyone said…" Bridgette furrowed her brow. "Most said that Momoko simply became famous because she hung out with Miyako and Kaoru the most."

"That's true as well." Himeko shrugged. "But what made her famous was not because she was friends with Kaoru and Miyako. What made her famous is that she was able to link the two together in a unique friendship, all the while maintaining her own quirky personality. Imagine, the school idol Miyako and the tomboy Kaoru. How did the infamous chuuni named Momoko maintain a completely balanced friendship with the two complete opposites? They've been friends for a year by the time we decided to pry into the matter. Momoko was pretty much amusing whenever she got into chuuni mode. But what we were able to see was an interesting form of leadership. She was a somewhat natural leader, and we can't guess where or why she had such an ability. Soon, the whole class was under Momoko's influence. Do you know that there are no Class Officers in that class?"

Bridgette blinked, remembering that she was supposed to not know that. "… Kaarii mentioned that once… It was quite… interesting… Kaarii said that she tried to ask about it but they simply said that there was none. Not in that particular class, as the other sections have their own officers… How would they handle if the class needs to do a meeting or something? And during the school festival, our class didn't really do anything… We just did what our respective clubs were planning on doing. No one thought of doing something only for the class…"

"Ah, that incident…" Bullet grinned. "My sis insisted that you four do something for the class, right?"

Bell chuckled. "It was quite amusing seeing Kaarii trip up every few steps in THAT outfit…"

"AGH!" Bridgette cried out, "Don't change the topic all of a sudden!" She was sporting a huge blush on her face. "Let us NOT speak of that incident EVER again, _understand_?" Everyone else minus the former Rowdyruffs simply whistled. Bridgette sighed, and turned back to Himeko. "So? What does the lack of Class Officers have to do with anything?"

"Bridgette. I don't think Kaarii knows this, nor do any of the lab girls… but Momoko is quite definitely our unspoken Class Representative," At this Bridgette raised a questioning eyebrow. Himeko smirked, "She was the one everyone in class trusted the most. You don't see that, do you? She is unofficial, of course, as she has a great tendency to be late and is not really eligible for the position because of her own grades. If we ever made her an official Class Rep, she would simply be seen negatively instead by the rest of the school. However, we had all agreed, outside the three's knowledge, that Momoko was the only one who can truly be our class rep. No one nominated anyone during the elections. Not even the trio, as they were on an infirmary visit. Ms. Keane was surprised, but we defied the thought of the vote. It was the same the following year."

With this, everyone's view of Momoko ultimately changed. They never really questioned her leadership as Powerpuff Z, but they didn't know how natural being a leader is to her. So natural, that her whole entire class was willing to call her their leader, a whopping 100% Adoration Rating! That was impressive, for a full blown chuuni. They always just thought that Momoko was the perfect choice only because of her experience as a Powerpuff, and it seems that even Momoko thought like this, constantly offering her position to Luke. They never thought that Momoko would actually be the best leader in any situation.

"Of course, that was when Bani showed up. She overtook our unofficial leader, so we needed to cope. We needed to turn her back, for she has lost her own ability as a leader. It took a few months before we learned that Bani was different. No, Bridgette. Our contact with Bani is more than just a little." Himeko shook her head, "It was a matter that was so important to us classmates that even I will never go against."

"So that's how it is…" Bridgette mumbled. "But… that doesn't answer why everyone is so fond of Bani though…"

"Bani is a fond memory, not because of what she was, but because of how she helped us." Himeko shrugged. "She is a secret that knitted our class so tightly, we were united. Again, Momoko was somehow able to unite us, indirectly or not. But… that event… I'm sure it scarred her much." The others remained quiet, silently urging Himeko to continue. Himeko sighed, "Momoko is a chuuni, that much you girls understand, right?" Everyone nodded. "Then you should understand that she also believes that she had failed to the one she believed to be family."

"Hmm… that does sound rather believable…"

"There's no point in doubting me." Himeko replied, irked. Then she noticed how everyone, other than Bash and Brick, are pretty much shuddering.

"… Oh…" Himeko sighed. "Bliss, stop trolling us."

"I did not do it on purpose."

"But you did do it WITH purpose, right? I guess it's your turn."

"Indeed." A purple light descended upon Himeko, but other than that, nothing changed.

"Bliss, are you there?"

"Yes, Brick." Bliss's voice resonated from Himeko. "Do not worry of being overheard. Himeko's own soul is currently sleeping. And I've checked the room and everyone amongst our group. There is no surveillance, nor are there any bugs in the area."

"Very well. We'll take your word for it." Blade had answered.

"But it'll still be safer if you remain transformed." Everyone nodded. "So, what is it that you wish to ask me about?"

"Simply put, just why is Momoko acting like that?" Bridgette asked. "I hardly believe that it's because Momoko thought she failed you, nor is it because you disappeared."

"You are truly the logical one." Bliss nodded. "That was what I wanted to believe, but Momoko's burden is deeper. I didn't realize this until a few days back. I always thought that she simply missed me… That's why I helped along a few events that would maybe alleviate her suffering."

"No… I realized… that… I stole a part of her when I left. She became less emotionally stable, prone to quick tempers, and odd changes." Bliss sighed. "Bear with me everyone, as this might be a difficult topic. Bridgette, did you know? When the Kennaium entered every Powerpuff's body, it ingrained a seed? However, only half of the Kennaium had such ability. As in, only four out of eight. One of the Kennaium with this ability, and one without, however, remained only partially separated upon the impact of Chemical Z."

"Chemical Z… it is discovered that it had the unique ability to separate objects." Bridgette nodded. "Ken once told me of this. It can separate Him's darkness from normal humans, and turn off the Kennaium and Him's Power from the one's afflicted. But to think that… It was what caused the destruction of Him's Power Container… it made sense…"

"YOU TWO! Don't speak of things that we can't understand!" Butch yelled. "Let us in the conversation!"

"Ah sorry. I got sidetracked." Bliss apologized. She then went back to normal, "Like I said, a seed. This was the same with Him's Power, which also held a seed. Now what does these seeds do? It makes the body automatically produce the substance, Kennaium for the PPGZ and Him's Power from the enemies. As though it was of very vital importance to your body."

Blade nodded, "That WOULD explain why Blossom is still quite powerful, when I, Bridgette, and, by extension, Bash took part of her own Kennaium."

"That's right. Now back on topic."

"You were STILL sidetracking?" Boomer audibly voiced his annoyed response. Bullet looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"I wanted to know which of you are actually interested in what we're talking about." Bliss nodded, looking round. The ones who were still in the mood to listen were Bridgette, Brick, Bell, while Blade, Bash, and Baron remained neutral in expression. Boomer, Butch, and Bullet might as well be sleeping for all the attention they're giving. "Now. Momoko's dual natured Kennaium. Momoko absorbed twice the amount of anyone of the original trio. And so, Momoko's seed was planted. However… when I realized consciousness…"

"You were the part of Momoko that is not the seed, right?"

"That's only partly true. And that is where the trouble is." Bliss grimaced. "I told you that the two Kennaium's was only partially separated. The way the two doses Kennaium separated, it was mixed. Both parts had a portion of the seed. The one with the bigger portion of the seed became Momoko's true Kennaium, while the other was mine. Now… during my departure last June… I had decided to completely leave from Momoko's body, so that she can live her own life without me, taking my Kennaium with me. But…"

"The Kennaium continued to crave for the lost part, didn't it?" Bridgette concluded. "And that's why… Momoko is…"

"Soon, this will reach its peak, and Momoko might internally self-destruct from the unstable Kennaium." This rang alarm bells in everyone.

"WHAT!? But…" Blade gasped. "Is there a way to keep this from happening?"

"The effect of the unstable Kennaium is purely emotional, Blade… In other words..." Bliss's eyes widened a bit. Bliss forced Himeko's body to spin around, looking for anything. "Ah… I need to leave! Sorry." A Purple aura exited Himeko's body. Himeko's body nearly completely fell on the floor if Bullet had not rushed over and caught her. Himeko was sleeping peacefully.

"I wonder what happened…" Bash asked as they exited the bathroom. Bliss's sudden exit disturbed him too much. It hadn't been even 5 minutes!

"Who cares now?" Blade asked. "We need to go back. If Blossom is in danger then…"

"I guess we should." Bridgette nodded. "There are still some unanswered questions… but… I think I already know the answer to some of them. Let's go!" After leaving the sleeping Himeko, the nine Powerpuff Z flew, and away.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

Name: Kaoru Matsubara/ Powered Buttercup

Age: 14

Weapon: Daruma Otoshi Hammer

Attacks:  
Energy Smash Absorb  
Graviton Drive  
Hurricane Lutz  
Megaton Dunk  
Smash Block  
Swing Sonic  
Gigaton Dunk

* * *

Yare yare, things are starting to turn for the worst, neh? Well, this is the climax folks, cause we only have 2 chapters left to go~

**Next Chapter: Miyako and Kaoru**

Momoko: Am I seeing this right? Does Miyako and Kaoru now have a MEMORY dedicated to them?

Lunar: Where've you been?

Momoko: Decorations.

Kaoru: Hehe, it's nearing Christmas now!

Miyako: (Bows) Happy Holidays to everyone~


End file.
